Une vie à t'attendre
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: La vie, c'est comme un bonbon au caramel. Tu croques dedans, soit c'est fondant, soit c'est écœurant. Ichigo ne sait pas encore le genre de sucrerie qu'il préfère. Peut-être qu'en goûtant plusieurs douceurs, il parviendra à trouver son bonheur… [UA]
1. Une vie sans souci

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Cette fanfic sera consacrée exclusivement sur un des pairings que j'affectionne dans Bleach : le Grimmjow/Ichigo.

Il se dégage tellement de bestialité et de rage entre eux, c'est flagrant et magnifique. Bref, avant de succomber au charme félin, je vais me reprendre.

 _UA_ à notre époque.

J'adore ce genre, j'en ai déjà écrit beaucoup, je réitère l'expérience.

Rating : M

Genre : Romance/Drame

Pairing : Grimmjow/Ichigo

Bonne lecture,

PerigrinT.

* * *

~OOOooOOOooOOO~

 **Une vie à t'attendre**

~OOOooOOOooOOO~

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

 **Une vie sans souci**

.

Ce matin comme tous les jours de sa vie, Ichigo Kurosaki se rend précipitamment à la ligne de bus qui dessert son quartier. Comme d'habitude le jeune homme est en retard, et comme toujours il doit courir pour rattraper le véhicule. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute de le prévenir, mais immanquablement sa flemmardise à paresser au lit le conduit sur la voie de la précipitation. Maintenant, le voilà qui cogne de toutes ses forces sur la paroi en verre pour que le conducteur le remarque. Fort heureusement, il peut entrer à l'intérieur du bus et s'assoir à une place libre.

Ecouteur sur les oreilles, le jeune homme se coupe du monde en se plongeant dans la playlist de son MP3. Pendant le parcours qui le conduit à son université, Ichigo se laisse aller à rêvasser, loin de l'agitation de sa maisonnée. Il mène une vie on ne peut plus banale entre sa famille envahissante, ses amis, ses cours aux Beaux-arts et sa passion du dessin. Le trajet qui le sépare de son université dans le quartier de Kichijôji lui permet de décompresser ou d'avancer sur ses projets d'étude. Et il en a grand besoin parce qu'une fois de plus ce matin, son cher père lui a provoqué un mal de tête carabinée. C'est qu'il n'est pas facile à suivre, tant son enthousiasme déborde de sa personne. Un sourire s'esquisse sur les lèvres de l'étudiant, son père est envahissant certes mais pas méchant pour un sou.

Au bout de presque trois quart d'heures, Ichigo arrive enfin à destination. Aussitôt il retrouve ses amis pour parler cinq minutes avant le début des cours. : Chad, Mizuiro, Keigo et toute la bande. Le petit châtain agité saute sur son ami roux dès qu'il franchit la cours, en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule.

— Hey Ichigo comment vas-tu ?

— Bien merci et vous les amis ?

Keigo se penche tout près de ses oreilles pour murmurer tout bas.

— Devine qui a demandé de tes nouvelles ce matin ?

— Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, rétorque Ichigo en s'écartant un tantinet.

— Orihime pardi ! Je crois que tu as un ticket avec elle, profites-en !

— C'est une amie seulement, combien de fois il faudra que je te le répète !?

Mizuiro temporise la situation avec son calme légendaire en agrippant le poignet du petit fouineur.

— Laisse-le tranquille, cela ne te regarde pas. Tu vois bien que tu incommodes Ichi, ce n'est pas sympa.

— Oui c'est vrai, pardonne-moi, dit tout penaud Keigo en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

— Ce n'est rien, n'en parlons plus, conclut le rouquin.

Ses amis sont forts attachants, mais malgré ça notre jeune ami ne peut s'empêcher d'être agacé parfois par la lourdeur de certains. Heureusement que Chad, son fidèle comparse détient un tempérament plus discret.

* * *

Les cours s'enchaînent, pendant tout ce temps Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de détourner sa tête en direction de la jeune fille. Il la connait depuis leurs années collège, Orihime représente l'incarnation parfaite de la douceur et la dévotion. Tout le monde l'aime, elle fait parti des filles les plus populaires de leur classe. En relevant les yeux vers le roux, la demoiselle lui sourit en plissant les paupières. Elle a toujours une petite attention pour lui.

Ichigo se surprend à tergiverser sur ce que lui a dit son ami, à savoir que la belle plantureuse en pinçait pour lui. Le voila qui se met à rougir comme un petit garçon timide, aussitôt il baisse la tête ne pouvant soutenir le regard plein d'empathie de son amie.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend de penser des choses pareilles ?

La journée poursuit son cours aussi tranquillement que possible. Encore une fois, à la sortie Keigo n'en loupe pas une en questionnant Ichigo sur l'absence de petite copine.

— Alors quand est-ce que tu vas nous présenter l'élue de ton cœur ?

— Je n'ai personne pour l'instant, et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? répond du tac au tac notre héros, la mine renfrognée.

— Si tu ne te décides pas pour Orihime moi je vais te la piquer !

Justement la jeune fille passe à côté du groupe.

— Ichigo, ça t'ennuie si on rentre ensemble ce soir ?

— Pas du tout enfin, je te raccompagne bien entendu.

Sur des au revoir succincts, il s'en va avec elle. En chemin ils s'arrêtent devant certaines devantures de magasins et prennent le temps de boire un verre. Orihime est plaisante, toujours avenante jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Bon nombre de garçons lui tournent autour, cette idée déplaît à l'étudiant. Son côté protecteur la couve un peu trop mais il ne peut se résoudre à la laisser seule dans la nature en proie à de turpides jeunes hommes en rut.

Sur le pas de la porte de la jeune fille, Ichigo se penche pour lui faire la bise en l'invitant à la maison une prochaine fois. Il sait que la solitude de la belle châtaine la chagrine. Elle accepte de bon cœur et s'enferme à clef.

Aussitôt rentré chez lui, Ichigo reçoit une calotte monumentale derrière le coin de ses oreilles. Son père Isshin l'accueille en bonne et due forme.

— Ah mon fils est enfin à la maison ! Tu pourrais venir aider ton pauvre père tout de même. Je me saigne les veines pour vous et voilà le remerciement que j'ai ? Bravo, quel sens de la famille tu as !

Ce monologue dure encore quelques minutes, Ichigo débarrasse ses affaires sans l'écouter d'avantage. Monsieur Kurosaki aime le mélodrame, il sait parfaitement théâtraliser sa vie. Les deux sœurs du roux mettent la table pour le repas. Celui-ci se déroule dans le chambardement le plus total, si on veut du calme ce n'est certainement pas ici qu'il faut le chercher !

Fatigué, l'étudiant monte dans sa chambre se détendre. En haut des marches il entend son père l'appeler.

— Ichi ! N'oublie pas que demain je ne serais pas là quand tu rentreras, tu pourras surveiller la clinique à ma place ?

— Oui papa ! Pas de problème.

— Merci mon fils !

La porte claque dans un bruit sourd. Enfin tranquille !

Ichigo se vautre littéralement sur son lit en lisant le dernier numéro de son manga préféré. Agé d'une vingtaine d'année, il n'est pas de nature à chercher des ennuis. Non, ce sont eux qui viennent à lui. Son tempérament de fonceur l'amène à se battre assez souvent, surtout lorsqu'on lui cherche des noises. Cependant Ichigo a un cœur gros comme ça, l'amitié prime sur tout et surtout la famille. C'est pourquoi il n'abuse pas de la gentillesse de son père et ne découche pas à droite et à gauche, en restant bien tranquillement à la maison. Il aime faire la fête pour sûr, mais sans exagérer. En se retournant sur le dos pour lire, le jeune homme se demande pourquoi aucune fille ne l'attire réellement… Keigo a peut être soulevé un problème de taille. Effectivement, Orihime lui tourne autour depuis qu'ils ont l'âge de flirter mais jamais le roux n'est allé plus loin. Pour quelle raison ?

Il sort de temps en temps avec des filles sans que cela ne dure bien longtemps. Ichigo se persuade qu'il préfère rester indépendant et garder sa liberté. Et puis les jérémiades du sexe faible l'insupporte comme jamais. Dès qu'elles pleurent c'est fini.

Il aime les relations charnelles, pourtant cela ne l'embrase pas totalement. Il reste un goût d'inachevé après l'acte. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme ne s'embarrasse pas de câlinerie à n'en plus finir. Il s'endort et point barre. En tournant les pages de son magasine, il se demande comment serait une éventuelle relation avec sa meilleure amie. Peut être qu'avec elle il prendrait enfin les sentiments plus au sérieux, parce que clairement son souhait n'est pas de la faire souffrir. Oui, probablement qu'avec Orihime l'amour prendrait tout son sens…

Ichigo éteint sa lampe en s'endormant d'un sommeil précaire. A force de réfléchir aussi intensivement il va se provoquer une rupture d'anévrisme.

* * *

Les semaines se suivent et se ressemblent, certains de ses amis se mettent en couple, le rythme des ruptures et des réconciliations battent la cadence d'une vie d'étudiant. Lui aussi se surprend de plus en plus à vouloir se lier à quelqu'un, ressentir la passion dévastatrice d'un amour qui le consume jusqu'aux os. Ichigo en a marre de demeurer seul, pourtant ce n'est pas la frigidité qui le retient.

Un jour il prend son courage à deux mains, il va voir Orihime à la sortie des cours pour l'inviter au cinéma. Elle accepte bien sûr, trop heureuse de rester en tête à tête avec son soupirant inaccessible. Quand ses perles grises se posent sur lui, toute l'adoration qu'elle met dans l'intensité de son regard lui saute au visage. Cette fille n'a d'yeux que pour lui et en gros bêta qu'il est, il ne saisit pas sa chance.

Ichigo inspire profondément et sourit. Il tente de dégager quelque chose de sincère, de profond. En apparence, cela fonctionne. Avec un geste protecteur, il passe son bras autour de la taille de la belle et la rapproche de lui.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ? propose-t-il dans le hall du cinéma.

— Non, je te remercie, ça va.

— Tu as peut être faim, je vais nous acheter du pop-corn, attends je reviens.

Il part vers le stand de confiserie et en bon galant, achète un énorme paquet plus des sucreries au cas où.

Orihime le regarde, attendrie, subjuguée par son charme, sa générosité. Depuis le temps qu'elle espère ce rapprochement. Le rêve devient réalité. Enfin Ichigo va devenir son bien aimé, enfin elle touchera la chaleur de sa peau, la douceur de ses lèvres charnues. Enfin il lui appartiendra.

Dans la salle noire, personne ne prononce un mot aux publicités ou pendant le film. La main du jeune homme frôle parfois celle de la demoiselle. Elle réprime un frisson à chaque fois. La sueur perle à grosse goutte le long du front d'Ichigo. Que faire maintenant ?

Risquer de détruire son amitié, se jeter dans une histoire qui peut se vérifier belle ou ne rien faire ? Telle est la question existentielle de sa vie en ce moment. L'étudiant se lance après moultes tergiversions avec lui-même, il se saisit de la main de son amie d'enfance en la tenant fermement. Un peu trop à en juger par la crispation qu'elle transmet. La pression diminue pour devenir une caresse éthérée. Il retire sa main pour la passer à nouveau le long du bras d'Orihime. Ichigo se penche sur le côté, quelques mèches caramel lui chatouillent le bout du nez. Elle sent si bon, son parfum est si frais. Le jeune homme garde les yeux ouverts tandis qu'il s'approche de plus en plus de sa voisine. Cette dernière souffle bruyamment, c'est le moment elle le devine. Le moment où sa vie va basculer dans un déferlement de bonheur. Elle sent le souffle chaud d'Ichigo battre sa joue. Il est près, bien trop près. Cette tentation inonde son corps. Elle attend, fébrile, impatiente, transpirante. Sa bouche s'entrouvre afin d'assimiler plus d'air. Encore de l'air, toujours de l'air. Cette tension ne va jamais finir. Le nez d'Ichigo butte contre la peau douce, il y est enfin. Son regard glisse sur cette bouche, dans un mouvement lent et sensuel, il pose la sienne contre les pétales rosés.

Un baiser qui les lie dorénavant.

Un baiser traduisant une promesse de changement.

Ichigo intensifie la pression de ses lèvres, force la barrière des autres avec sa langue et s'engouffre dans la langueur d'Orihime. Ils s'embrassent timidement, puis le jeune homme se fait dominant, demandeur de plus de sensation, s'imposant comme le mâle alpha. Il échange un baiser d'amoureux avec sa meilleure amie pour une raison obscure. Quelque chose le pousse à aller de l'avant, le ras-le-bol du célibat, les qu'en-dira-t-on, les hormones, le besoin de s'unir à quelqu'un. Peu importe du moment qu'il rompt ce cercle vicieux. Ichigo se prouve qu'il est constitué normalement comme tous les mecs de son âge. Sa main ceinture la taille d'Orihime pendant qu'il décharge sa frustration dans cette intimité nouvelle. Et elle, elle halète, sa poitrine se gonfle et se relâche de manière erratique, son monde devient orange comme la chevelure de son soupirant.

Orange comme le brasier dans lequel elle tombe indubitablement. Tout n'est que feu, elle se laisse calciner avec un plaisir évident.

A la sortie de la séance, Ichigo l'enlace afin de montrer au monde entier qu'Orihime est sienne. Ils viennent de franchir un cap, le retour en arrière sera impossible.

En gentleman bienveillant, l'étudiant ne force pas les choses. Ils se promènent encore un peu dans les rues surpeuplées du quartier de Shinjuku, puis rentrent gentiment chacun chez soit.

La vie est ainsi faite, Ichigo s'endort des projets plein la tête.

* * *

Le nouveau couple ne passe pas inaperçu, à l'université les autres les envie. Keigo semble déçu, cependant il ne le montre pas trop. Dorénavant, le roux ne sort plus sans sa douce, ils se placent côte à côte pendant les cours de dessin, participent aux mêmes ateliers ou clubs, bref pire que des siamois.

Ichigo retrouve le goût d'aimer auprès de sa petite amie, se persuadant qu'elle saura lui apprendre. Alors il prend son temps, en donne beaucoup. Ils se retrouvent chez elle la plupart du temps parce qu'Orihime vit seule depuis le décès de son grand frère. Ils sont plus tranquilles que chez lui, observé par son paternel. Le seul reproche que le jeune homme pourrait faire, est que sa fiancée ne sait pas préparer de bons repas. Ses expériences culinaires se révèlent catastrophiques, mais par peur de la blesser, il mange sans broncher les gâteaux au céleri nappé de miel, ou encore les haricots sucrés au curry.

Chaque jour qui passe, Ichigo se dit qu'il a de la chance. Oui, les autres gars tueraient pour être à sa place. Ce soir, en détaillant sa petite copine, il sent le désir monter. Cela fait presque deux mois qu'ils sortent ensemble et il ne peut plus tenir. Une part de son être souhaite la faire sienne afin de combler ses incertitudes.

Est-ce qu'enfin il connaîtra la jouissance ultime ? Celle qui le fera partir pour le septième ciel ? Car jamais auparavant une fille n'a réussi cet exploit. C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas véritablement frigide – ou trop exigeant.

Pourtant Ichigo aime le sexe, quelque chose ne tourne pas rond mais quoi ?

A la fin du repas, un silence lourd s'abat entre les jeunes gens. Orihime baisse la tête comme si elle devinait ce que pensait son amoureux. Lui se mord la lèvre inférieure se retenant de déblatérer une ânerie.

Mince, il en a envie. Envie d'expérimenter l'acte charnel avec elle. Mais en même temps pas tant que ça. La complexité est de mise, sa personnalité un tantinet névrosée le confirme. Ichigo se prend la tête entre ses mains et souffle un grand coup.

« _Fais le vide, fais le vide bordel !_ », se dit-il mentalement.

Orihime voit que ça ne va pas. Inquiète elle l'interroge en posant son doigt devant sa bouche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as Ichi ? Tu te sens mal ?

— Non ça va, juste un mal de tête, ment-il.

Elle se précipite vers lui et s'agenouille en mettant ses propres mains sur les siennes.

— Non enfin, je vois bien que ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi tu restes si secret avec moi ? On dirait que tu ne te sens pas bien à mes côtés.

Ses yeux gris se voilent par un mince filet de larmes, ce qui chamboule le cœur d'artichaut d'Ichigo. Son but encore une fois, n'est pas de l'attrister. Alors il prend les poignets de sa petite amie et les descend sur ses cuisses.

— Chut… Ne pleure pas Orihime, je te promets que je me sens bien avec toi. Sinon, je ne viendrais pas tous les soirs dans ta maison. Rassure-toi.

— Tu vas me quitter, renifle-t-elle de façon peu distinguée.

— Non, je n'ai pas de raison de te quitter. Je t'aime, crois-moi.

Tout en parlant, l'étudiant peigne les cheveux lisses de la jeune fille pour l'apaiser, pour se convaincre. Doucement, il s'abaisse vers le visage d'ange, prend sa mâchoire dans sa main et dépose un baiser aérien sur la surface de ses lèvres. Puis la porte dans ses bras comme une mariée pour monter dans sa chambre. Ichigo pressent que la nuit sera voluptueuse, placée sous le signe de la douceur. Car avec une poupée de porcelaine, il ne faut pas être brusque. Orihime n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fille.

Une fois à l'étage, il dépose son fardeau sur le lit délicatement, s'allonge à ses côtés. Pendant un long moment il lui chuchote des promesses d'amour afin de la rassurer, de la bercer. Ses mots roulent dans sa gorge comme pour s'endormir lui-même.

Qu'il aimerait ressentir cette passion, cette union tant attendue. Elle ferme ses yeux, abandonnée comme un petit chat perdu ayant retrouvé un foyer. Orihime se manifeste touchante, attendrissante mais sait-elle se faire désirable ?

Sait-elle attiser le feu qui ronge Ichigo ? Pas sûr.

Il l'embrasse, la caresse, s'aventure à explorer son corps pendant qu'elle se laisse faire. Les préliminaires se font ronds comme un bonbon au caramel, car il ne faudrait pas la secouer. Ichigo se couche sur le corps alangui, restreint son envie pressante, calme ses ardeurs afin d'offrir le plus beau des partages à son amoureuse. Leur nuit se parsème de soupirs appuyés, de cris étouffés, d'halètements expressifs. Les gestes se révèlent doux, calculés. Trop même. Quand il est en elle, Ichigo ne ressent pas cette assouvissance prendre forme.

Où se terre la passion débordante ? Celle qui le fera perdre pied, tourner la tête, crier de plaisir.

Malheureusement, comme prévu il n'a rien ressenti de particulier. Il espérait tellement. L'amour avec Orihime est comme avec les autres, plat et incomplet. Un baiser chaste amerrit sur le front de la belle puis Ichigo se tourne de côté, dos à elle pour dormir.

— Ichigo…

— Oui.

— C'était… C'était vraiment bien. Plus même, je t'aime tellement… Fais de beaux rêves.

— Merci, toi aussi.

Les yeux grands ouverts, il rumine dans le noir. Mentir ne fait pas parti de son vocabulaire, mais décevoir les gens qu'il estime non plus. Non, l'amour avec Orihime ne comble pas le vide qui le submerge.

(suite...)


	2. Un grain de sable dans l'engrenage

**Chapitre 2**

 **Un grain de sable dans l'engrenage**

.

Le train-train du quotidien assomme de plus en plus notre jeune héros, entre ses obligations et ses sorties tout devient prison. C'est assez bizarre comme impression, avant il ne ressentait pas ça. Devoir faire semblant avec sa petite amie lui demande une énergie considérable. Quelque part il est sûr de l'aimer. Ou plus exactement, il l'aime comme une amie précieuse, une sorte d'affection profonde sans aller plus loin. Pourtant il essaye, de toutes ses forces mêmes.

Depuis le début de leur relation qui remonte à bientôt quatre mois et des poussières, Ichigo tente en vain de donner le change. Sans se résoudre à rompre. En fait il est complètement paumé, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser. Cependant il se rend de moins en moins chez elle, espaçant les rendez-vous, se faisait plus distant. Clairement : il a besoin d'air.

Au cours d'art plastique, Ichigo part dans ses songes une fois de plus. Le professeur le reprend plusieurs fois parce que ses esquisses sont floues et hachurées. Il serait de bon ton qu'il se concentre un peu plus. En face de lui, un élève à l'allure étrange le regarde avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ulquiorra Schiffer impressionne avec son look émo-gothique, ses cheveux noirs corbeau, ses yeux trop grands et son maquillage trop marqué. Les autres le mettent à l'écart, lui aussi à vrai dire. Une grimace se dessine sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, comme un pressentiment contrariant. Effectivement, leur professeur leur donne à faire un travail où ils devront se mettre en groupe pour élaborer un exposé qui comptera pour leur évaluation. Manque de bol, il le colle avec cet illuminé. A la sortie, les étudiants se pressent hors de la salle.

Ichigo n'a pas envie de collaborer avec ce frappadingue, pourquoi le destin s'acharne-t-il sur lui ?

Monsieur « joie de vivre » est déjà parti, le roux se lance à sa poursuite en slalomant entre les gens dans le couloir. Il le rattrape de justesse à la porte de l'établissement et le hèle de sa voix puissante.

— Hey Ulquiorra attends-moi !

L'autre continue de marcher, l'ignorant superbement. Ichigo court le rejoindre et l'arrête en posant sa main sur son épaule. De suite, le gothique se retourne avec des yeux ronds à faire peur. D'instinct notre héros s'écarte en levant sa main.

— Désolé, s'excuse-t-il. Dis, on doit bosser ensemble, il faudrait s'organiser des séances de travail, tu ne crois pas ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec toi, répond Ulquiorra avec sa voix si particulière.

Son timbre est grave, très bas et son ton monocorde. On ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il pense derrière cette barrière d'indifférence.

Ichigo tique mais ne relève pas.

— Tu veux qu'on se retrouve où, chez toi, chez moi ou ailleurs ?

— Je n'ai pas envie de travailler avec toi.

Cette fois-ci, l'agacement s'accroît pour le rouquin.

— Je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai parfaitement entendu !

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes ?

Ulquiorra est énervant.

— Pour avoir une bonne note voyons, cette question !

— Je n'en ai pas besoin moi je m'en fiche, j'ai des points d'avance alors cet exposé je peux bien le rater, ça m'est égal.

— Oui mais pas à moi ! aboie Ichigo à bout de patience.

— Ca c'est _ton_ problème, maintenant laisse-moi.

L'élève aux cheveux noirs s'en va sans plus de cérémonie sous les gesticulations et les cris de son camarade.

Ce prétentieux se croit au dessus des autres et en prime il se révèle être un égoïste patenté. Magnifique ! Que du bonheur !

Pas étonnant qu'il reste seul, qui voudrait parler avec lui ?

* * *

Dépité, Ichigo fait la tête tout le long de la soirée, d'abord en compagnie de sa bande de pote et après avec sa famille. Chad lui conseille de retourner voir leur professeur pour le convaincre d'échanger de partenaire. Au vu de ses résultats plus que mauvais, Ichigo n'est pas en mesure de demander une faveur. Il est dans de beaux draps.

Comme prévu, monsieur Kurotsuchi, professeur d'art plastique, ne veut pas l'écouter. Ichigo se trouve dans son bureau, dans le département « art » debout, tendu à l'extrême devant cet homme farfelu. Déjà pour avoir une entrevue avec lui ce fût la croix et la bannière. Son assistante ne voulait pas le laisser passer, il a fallu prendre rendez-vous. Et là, l'étudiant en perd son latin. L'homme d'âge mûr possède une carrure imposante qui terrifie plus d'un élève, ensuite son visage sévère et son regard acéré le rend intimidant. Pour couronner le tout, sa personnalité fantasque dérange tout le monde. A bien y réfléchir tous les artistes semblent secoués du ciboulot…

Monsieur Kurotsuchi Mayuri ne prête pas attention à la présence de son élève, assis derrière son grand bureau en noyer, il gribouille quelques notes. Un monticule de feuille s'éparpille de çà et là sur le meuble. Quelque fois, il se parle à lui-même comme si une idée s'illuminait. Ichigo a tout le loisir de détailler ce personnage rocambolesque. A regarder de plus près c'est vrai qu'il fait peur. Son teint blafard accentué par une couche de fond de teint – étrange pour un homme – interroge, ses yeux dorés comme les reptiles refroidissent, ses ongles manucurés de bleu désarçonnent.

Ichigo se racle la gorge afin de manifester sa présence déjà occultée par l'autre. Mayuri fait la moue avec sa bouche toujours occupé par ses feuilles volantes.

— Monsieur Kurotsuchi ? ose le jeune homme.

Toujours rien.

— Monsieur Kurotsuchi ?

Maintenant le professeur fait des petits bruits bizarres avec sa bouche.

— Pardonnez-moi mais j'aimerais vous parler !

D'un coup, le plus âgé relève la tête en riboulant des yeux ronds comme des boulons.

— C'est comme cela que tu t'adresses à un de tes aînés petit impertinent ?

Le ton employé n'admet aucune réplique, cinglant et tranchant.

Non de dieu qu'Ichigo en a marre ! Malheureusement il doit courber l'échine et se faire complaisant afin d'amadouer le vieux fou.

— Je vous prie de me pardonner, je ne voulais pas vous manquer de respect seulement vous ne m'entendiez pas.

Pincement de lèvre de la part de l'intéressé. Mayuri croise ses mains devant lui, visiblement irrité.

— Que veux-tu ? Tu me fais perdre mon temps.

— Voilà… Pour les travaux de groupe si vous pouviez me mettre en binôme avec un autre élève je vous en serez grée.

— Ah bon, voyez-vous ça ! lance le professeur tout en s'adossant contre le dossier de son fauteuil en cuir. C'est amusant, non vraiment amusant…

— C'est que j'ai été voir Ulquiorra mais il ne veut pas participer à l'exposé, cela me met dans l'embarras. Mon coéquipier ne souhaite pas collaborer avec moi, je ne veux pas risquer d'avoir zéro et perdre des points.

Les mains d'Ichigo deviennent moites, durant sa plaidoirie les soleils incandescents ne l'ont pas quitté. Il a chaud, très chaud mais de gêne.

Le professeur intransigeant relève parfaitement l'état de trouble dans lequel est plongé son élève, cela a le don de lui plaire. Il aime inspirer la peur chez ses congénères.

— C'est tout, tu as fini ? concède t-il par dire en exposant ses dents qui mordillent ses lèvres.

— Oui monsieur.

— Tu me fais vraiment perdre mon temps, tu es déplaisant Ichigo Kurosaki. Au lieu de pleurnicher comme une pauvre petite chose tu devrais prendre cette opportunité comme un défi. Te dépasser et aller de l'avant.

— Je comprends bien mais Ulquiorra…

Mayuri lui coupe carrément la parole en agitant son index devant sa bouche.

— Tss, suffit ! Débrouille-toi avec ton binôme, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Et pour ta gouverne je te signale que tes notes baissent depuis le milieu du semestre, travailler avec monsieur Schiffer te permettrait d'apprendre quelques notions intéressantes.

— Mais il ne veut pas faire équipe avec moi vous dis-je ! s'énerve le plus jeune.

Incapable de contrôler ses pulsions, Ichigo s'emporte devant le seul homme qu'il faut ménager dans ce campus.

Un bruit sourd résonne. Ce n'est autre que monsieur Kurotsuchi qui se lève dans un mouvement brusque. L'étudiant a réussi le tour de force de mettre le professeur dans une colère noire. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire.

— Petit impertinent ! Tu es réellement irrespectueux et déplaisant au possible ! Prends donc exemple sur ton camarade, lui au moins ne parle pas à tort et à travers, il ne dissipe pas la classe et écoute attentivement mes remarques. On ne l'entend jamais ! C'est une qualité merveilleuse de nos jours… Bref, sors d'ici je t'ai assez vu, oust !

Sans demander son reste, notre ami s'exécute en maugréant dans sa barbe. Non seulement la situation n'est pas réglée mais en plus il vient de s'attirer les foudres de l'allumé de service. Quelle formidable journée !

Au café, il retrouve ses amis qui boivent des breuvages chauds. Orihime l'accueille en se blottissant contre son torse.

— Ca c'est passé comment ?

— Mal… C'est pire qu'avant, ce vieux fou m'aura à l'œil, je l'ai comme qui dirait énervé.

— Comme qui dirait énervé ? reprend Mizuiro.

Ichigo acquiesce d'un mouvement de nuque en soupirant.

— Alors tu dois toujours bosser avec Schiffer ? demande Keigo.

— Bah oui.

— Tu es dans la merde excuse-moi.

— Je sais merci, pas la peine d'en rajouter !

— Tu n'as vraiment mais vraiment pas de chance mon pauvre ! en rajoute le châtain. Tu sais ce qu'on dit de lui ?

— Non mais tu vas me le dire je suppose…

— On dit qu'il fait parti d'une secte satanique, qu'il fait des messes noires et qu'il mange des araignées ! Beurk, tu t'imagines l'horreur ?

Effectivement, Ichigo s'imagine bien l'horreur de l'étendue de la connerie de son ami. Ses sourcils se froncent, sa mine se durcit. Keigo a le don incroyable de raconter les pires débilités sans fondement, seulement sur des rumeurs.

— Ce n'est pas gentil de dire ce genre de choses ! intervient Orihimé outrée. Tu ne le connais pas, pourquoi sors-tu ces méchancetés ?

— Ne te fâche pas Ori, rétorque penaud le trublion. Désolé, je ne voulais pas être méchant.

— Et bien tu l'as été ! Personne ne le connait d'abord, c'est facile d'inventer les pires choses sur son compte. Il te laisse tranquille fais-en autant !

La jeune fille détourne son regard sur celui de son petit ami.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Ichi, je suis sûre que tu arriveras à lui parler et le convaincre. Ulquiorra n'est pas buté, il finira par accepter tu verras.

En guise de remerciement, Ichigo l'embrasse sur le front.

— Tu as raison Ori, je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière.

* * *

Dans sa chambre, l'étudiant en art réfléchit à une technique d'approche. Ulquiorra Schiffer détient une sombre réputation, la preuve personne n'ose l'accoster. En se retournant dans son lit, il se dit que lui aussi a rit de son attitude _dark_. C'est tellement plus facile de se moquer de quelqu'un de différent plutôt que d'essayer de le comprendre. Son allure gothique, sa silhouette frêle, son état somme tout dépressif, tout contribue à le mettre à l'écart de la société.

Soudain, le jeune homme sent un inconfort gagner son être. Un sentiment de honte l'envahit. Il n'a pas été très charitable avec son camarade, normal de récolter le revers de la médaille. Comment Ulquiorra pourrait-il faire des efforts alors que lui le laisse depuis toujours ? Pire, rit de sa différence, de son comportement asocial. Il n'y a absolument rien de drôle là dedans.

Au moins l'avantage de ce coup du sort ne lui fait plus penser au vide intersidéral de sa relation avec sa copine. Parce qu'il ne sait pas où cette histoire va le mener.

~OOoOO~

Le lendemain, rempli d'une détermination sans borne, Ichigo débarque devant Ulquiorra remonté à bloc. Son tempérament frondeur le pousse à commettre des actes irréfléchis. Sans ménagement il se poste devant le noiraud, l'air patibulaire.

— Salut Ulquiorra ! Tu as réfléchi au sujet de notre collaboration ? J'ai vraiment besoin que tu acceptes.

Sans grand étonnement, l'interpellé n'a aucune réaction. Il se contente de dévisager cette tornade rousse qui empiète son espace vital.

— Dis quelque chose !

Deux grands lacs placides le détaillent de manière atonique.

— C'est oui ou c'est non ?

Ulquiorra consent enfin à cligner des paupières, ce qui n'indique pas son ressenti. Ichigo se concentre de toutes ses forces et se focalise sur ces émeraudes ternes, comme s'il tentait de l'hypnotiser avec son regard ambré.

— Je prends ça pour un oui alors.

Schiffer bifurque et le contourne pour reprendre sa marche.

Abasourdi par cette impolitesse flagrante, Ichigo lui emboîte le pas et le suit jusque dans l'amphithéâtre.

— Hey mais attends ! crie-t-il. Je te collerais aux basques jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, tu m'entends ? Tu pourrais au moins répondre !

En cours le même cinéma recommence. Le roux harcèle son nouveau voisin de cours, se mettant à ses côtés, écrivant des mots pour le forcer à accepter, parlant sans raison. Son flot verbal noie littéralement le jeune gothique, ses tympans vont exploser.

A la pause déjeuner, Ichigo ne le quitte pas d'une semelle. Ulquiorra demeure impassible à toutes ses attaques.

En fin d'après-midi, notre héros suit son nouvel acolyte comme son ombre, tapi derrière lui. Quand il a une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Même si cette traque l'épuise, le jeune étudiant ne lâche pas l'affaire. Quelques mètres derrière sa proie, il se cache tour à tour dans des cours, derrière des arbres ou poteaux, tourne dans des ruelles adjacentes. Au bout d'un moment, Ulquiorra s'arrête net au milieu du trottoir sans bouger. Ichigo retient son souffle, ses sens en alerte.

Que fabrique ce gugusse encore ?

Puis, une voix grave résonne dans l'air frais de l'automne.

— Inutile de me suivre comme un petit chien, je t'ai vu tu n'es pas discret.

— Mais non enfin, je ne te suis pas ! se défend Ichigo en sortant de sa cachette à demi-secrète.

— C'est cela oui… Retourne chez-toi, tu m'insupportes.

Un grognement se fait entendre. Décidément, tout le monde se ligue contre lui pour le rabaisser ou quoi ?

— Ecoute Schiffer, si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de m'aplatir devant toi tu te trompes. Mayuri ne veut pas changer les équipes, je n'ai pas le choix et toi non plus.

— Professeur Kurotsuchi.

— Bah quoi ?

— Aie un peu de respect pour tes pairs et utilise un titre plus prestigieux. C'est familier de l'appeler par son prénom. Comment espères-tu que je travaille avec un type dans ton genre ?

Fermer les yeux, respirer, inspirer et mordre sa langue.

Ichigo prend sur lui de tout son être afin de ne pas exploser devant cet arrogant personnage.

— Bon si tu veux. Tu es d'accord ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça.

— Je ferais le pied de grue devant chez toi, je te préviens ! menace le roux.

— Et alors ? Si ça t'amuse.

Il repart à pied en traversant le quartier.

Sans comprendre quoique ce soit, Ichigo le perd de vue au bout de la rue. Ce petit rusé est bien plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air, il a réussi à semer l'intrépide rouquin.

Ce n'est que partie remise, la prochaine fois il l'aura… A l'usure.

(suite...)

* * *

NdA :

Je tiens juste à vous dire que je ne suis pas une habituée du fandom de Bleach, je viens juste de me mettre à ce manga et à lire les fanfictions qui vivent sur ce site.

En tous les cas, j'adore déjà la diversité de cet univers, bon nombre de personnages se révèlent forts intéressants ^^

Je suis en cours d'écriture pour les chapitres suivants, ça avance doucement.

Grimmjow ne devrait pas tarder de faire son apparition...

Merci de me lire,

Perigrin.


	3. Retournement de situation

**Chapitre 3**

 **Retournement de situation**

.

Par ce matin froid de novembre, Ichigo poireaute devant une haute grille surplombant une résidence huppée. A force de persévérance il a appris de source sûre où habitait monsieur « pompeux dark-sataniste ». Même si Ulquiorra ne possède pas une bonne réputation, son côté mec-rebelle-sombre-poète-écorché attire plus d'une groupie à l'horizon. Une des filles de l'université lui a donné cette précieuse information.

Alors il fait le pied de grue en se gelant les fesses. Afin de se réchauffer un peu, il souffle au creux de ses mains, se les frotte, fait du sur place. Ichigo commence à désespérer de s'être trompé de maison quand soudain l'immense portail blanc ajouré s'ouvre sur un jeune garçon à l'allure malingre. Il semble perdu au milieu de ce décor ; ainsi Ulquiorra vit dans un cadre de rêve, ses parents sont riches. Cela n'étonne qu'à moitié notre héros, vu son mépris affiché.

Le petit prince gothique s'arrête net dès qu'il aperçoit cette chevelure flamboyante bien connue. Enfin une expression de surprise s'étale sur ses traits fins lactescents. Ce qui donne la chair de poule à Ichigo, une grimace naît au coin de ses lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce tu fais ici ? interroge Ulquiorra sur un ton sec.

— Ca se voit, non ? Je t'attends pardi ! D'ailleurs ça caille, tu aurais pu te manier.

— Non mais je rêve ! Décampe d'ici avant que je n'appelle les flics, tu es prévenu. Tu es un malade, un grand malade.

— C'est de ta faute mon grand ! Si tu avais accepté le travail que le _professeur Kurotsuchi_ nous a donné, je n'en serais pas là.

Ichigo appuie bien sur le nom de leur enseignant, cela marque une fausse politesse.

— Je vais le dire pour la dernière fois, continue le garçon aux cheveux ébènes. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans les mots : « je ne veux pas travailler avec toi » ? Tu es aussi simple d'esprit que ça ?

Les nerfs d'Ichigo s'effritent les uns après les autres. Le ton condescendant de ce type le rend dingue. S'il s'écoutait, il lui sauterait dessus pour le frapper.

Tendu comme jamais, il réplique de façon très, très virulente. C'est-à-dire en hurlant comme un dératé.

— Ecoute-moi bien gosse de riche ! Oui, toi là avec tes grands airs de péteux ! Tout le monde n'est pas né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche, tu as peut être tout ce que tu veux depuis toujours mais ce n'est pas le cas pour les autres. Je viens d'une famille modeste et j'en suis fier. J'ai dû ramer grave pour obtenir une bourse d'étude, alors je n'ai certainement pas l'envie de foirer mon année à cause d'un gros bourg' dans ton genre qui pète plus haut que son cul ! Cet exposé tu vas le faire avec moi de gré ou de force, compris ?

Son effet tombe à l'eau. Le pauvre. Ulquiorra ne semble pas touché par ce petit laïus émouvant au possible. Rien n'atteint le prince au cœur d'airain.

— Aller, laisse tomber, crache le roux désabusé. Tu ne comprends pas, j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec toi. Reste avec tes pierres tombales et tes envies de suicide. Je m'en contre fous, tu n'es qu'un petit con prétentieux.

Il s'apprête à partir quand l'autre reprend la parole, plus colérique.

— Tu te prends pour qui, pour me juger ? Ca t'amuse de m'afficher comme tu le fais, avoue. Monsieur je-suis-populaire-et-je-me-fous-de-la-gueule-des-autres ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es né dans une famille pauvre, tu n'as qu'à travailler tes cours, tes notes s'amélioreront. Je n'ai pas envie de m'associer à des individus comme toi qui font leurs lois partout où ils vont en se moquant des plus faibles.

— Quoi ? Tu dis n'importe quoi enfin, je ne suis pas comme ça !

— Ah non ?

Ulquiorra lâche un petit rire amer puis poursuit.

— Pourtant, c'est ce que tu viens de faire en m'associant à des éléments morbides parce que je m'habille différemment de toi. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange, hein ?

Hébété, Ichigo ne parvient pas à répliquer, se contentant de cligner des paupières, rigide comme un bout de bois. Cet énergumène vient de le moucher en beauté. Effectivement, ce n'est pas le dernier pour juger le jeune homme et alimenter les pires rumeurs à son égard.

Figé sur le trottoir, l'air agar, il laisse le noiraud filer. Maintenant tout est fichu pour ce foutu exposé de malheur. Là en l'occurrence le fautif semble tout désigné : lui.

* * *

Ichigo arrive en retard à force de traîner à l'autre bout de la ville. Quand il rejoint ses amis à l'intercours, Orihime se love dans ses bras.

— J'étais inquiète, tu fabriquais quoi ?

Las, l'étudiant raconte ses déboires avec tête de croquemitaine. Ses copains rient, le soutiennent mais pas sa petite amie. Son visage se pare d'un voile de déception mêlé à du reproche. Pendant le restant de la matinée, la belle rousse le réprimande sur son idiotie. Elle n'aime pas l'injustice et la bêtise.

Le cerveau farci de conseils et de sermons, Ichigo s'isole dans le parc qui jouxte le campus. Clairement, l'envie de déjeuner avec Orihime lui ait passé. Même son sandwiche ne le tente pas. Ses pensées s'envolent vers des flash-back liées à cet étudiant atypique. Depuis le début de son entrée aux Beaux-arts, Ichigo l'a remarqué et de suite, arbitrairement il a développé une antipathie pour lui. De fil en aiguille, le roux l'a ignoré mais… Mais il n'a pas cessé d'écouter les ragots les plus fous à son égard. Ca l'a même amusé pour être franc. Adossé contre le tronc d'un arbre, Ichigo se prend la tête dans ses mains. Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, la rançon de la gloire en somme. En toute honnêteté, il ne peut en vouloir à son camarade pour sa froideur.

Qu'a-t-il fait pour tenter de le découvrir ? Rien.

Rien, absolument rien, nada. Le jeune homme a suivi le troupeau comme un gentil mouton aveugle. La honte refait surface, le contraignant à regarder la vérité en face : il n'est pas mieux que les autres finalement.

De retour en cours, Ichigo pénètre dans l'atelier où est dispensé celui dédié au modelage. En passant près de sa copine qui le regarde intensivement, il se place en face d'elle, près d'Ulquiorra qui sort ses outils. D'abord déçue, Orihime se ravise en observant le manège qu'effectue son petit ami. Ce dernier n'en mène pas large, un peu pataud, il regarde son voisin en biais pour capter le bon moment propice à l'échange. Seulement, l'autre ne semble pas disposé à l'écouter puisqu'il l'ignore comme à son habitude.

Ichigo se racle la gorge, une fois, deux fois puis trois. C'est absolument touchant, on dirait qu'il n'ose pas se lancer, intimidé par sa stupidité. De loin, sa douce moitié qui le comprend que trop bien, l'encourage à sa manière – c'est-à-dire en joignant ses mains sur sa poitrine et en proférant des paroles sans sons. A force de se râper la glotte, le voilà qui tousse comme un poitrinaire. Son visage se parsème de rouge, en fait il étouffe. Le formateur inquiet lui permet de sortir, chose que le roux ne suit pas. Non, il doit rester afin d'affronter ses erreurs. Même si son camarade ne l'écoutera probablement pas, Ichigo ne flanchera pas.

Un soufflement parvient à ses oreilles.

Ce n'est autre qu'Ulquiorra s'impatientant.

— Tu vas te décider à mourir en cours, juste à côté de moi ? raille-t-il.

— Pardon… toussote l'orangé. Je voulais te parler…

— Encore ?

— Oui encore !

Sa voix s'emporte, Ichigo baisse d'un ton pour murmurer tout bas.

— Je m'excuse pour ce matin, j'ai été blessant je m'en rends compte. Je n'ai pas le droit de te juger ni de te cataloguer, mais comprends-moi, j'étais paniqué et je me suis énervé. Pardon aussi si mon comportement n'a pas été correct, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que mes paroles ou mes actes puissent te peiner.

Après un long silence dans lequel un malaise s'est installé, le jeune homme aux yeux mélèzes répond placidement.

— Je ne suis pas peiné.

Ichigo prend une seconde de réflexion en se reculant au fond de sa chaise.

— Je suis désolé en tous les cas, j'espère que tu accepteras mes excuses.

Sans le regarder, Ulquiorra enchaîne.

— Tu me dis tout ça pour que j'accepte de faire cet exposé avec toi ?

— Pas du tout, j'ai bien compris que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. J'ai réfléchi c'est tout, je suis allé trop loin en t'embêtant et en te traquant. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te dérangerais plus.

Les deux garçons en restent là sans échanger plus de paroles. Même si Ichigo se verra attribué une belle bulle en guise de note, son cœur s'avère allégé.

La journée continue de défiler le plus normalement possible, à la sortie la petite bande discute gaiement à l'entrée de l'université avant de se dissoudre. Ichigo serre la taille de sa petite amie, Chad reste fidèle à lui-même, Mizuiro et son acolyte parlementent et Tasuki veille sur Orihime. Bref, la routine habituelle. Soudain les jeunes gens s'arrêtent tout de go, quelqu'un s'approche d'eux. Quelqu'un de particulièrement inhabituel. De suite une tension horrible s'installe, plus personne ne parle. Tous dévisagent Ulquiorra qui vient s'imposer. Sans faire d'état d'âme des amis d'Ichigo, le gothique l'interpelle.

— J'ai à te parler, peux-tu me suivre ?

— Oui, bien sûr !

Ils s'écartent à bonne distance. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se jaugent. Ulquiorra est bien gentil mais pour le faire parler il faut presque lui arracher les mots de la gorge. L'étudiant fauché rompt ce silence glauque.

— Je t'écoute…

— Pour l'exposé, il faut choisir un sujet original que personne n'abordera. On devra travailler dur pour obtenir un A, je ne veux pas baisser ma moyenne à cause de qui que ce soit.

Crévindiou Ichigo n'en croit pas ses oreilles !

Il se contente de papillonner des paupières sous l'effet de la surprise.

— Tu m'as entendu ? reprend le noiraud.

Reprise de conscience…

— Oui, oui, oui ! Merci Ulquiorra vraiment, tu me sauves la mise !

Le rouquin appose ses mains sur les épaules frêles de son interlocuteur en brayant de joie. Ce qui a pour effet la décomposition du visage de porcelaine de l'étudiant solitaire ainsi qu'une menace sourde grondant dans ses iris émeraudes.

Le croquemitaine est de retour. Impressionné, Ichigo le lâche prestement et s'excuse en bafouillant. Ensemble, ils conviennent d'un rendez-vous quelques heures plus tard pour commencer de travailler.

Ichigo retourne auprès de ses amis et enlace sa petite amie – ne pas oublier de jouer le jeu des amoureux transits surtout. Ils s'embrassent sous les yeux attendris de Mizuiro et Tasuki.

* * *

Orihime dîne chez la famille Kurosaki. Les deux sœurs l'affublent de questions en tout genre, elles l'adorent. C'est comme ça, il n'y a pas matière à discuter, la jolie jeune fille s'attire la sympathie naturellement. Pour ne pas changer, Isshin asticote son fiston qui démarre au quart de tour. Tout le monde finit par rire dans une ambiance décontractée.

Quand les jeunes gens montent à l'étage, le père envoie une remarque balourde en clignant de l'œil. Encore une fois, Ichigo monte en pression, pour toute réplique il lui envoie sa tatane dans la figure. En somme : une soirée normale à la maison.

Dans la chambre, Ichigo est allongé sur son lit, écouteurs rivés aux oreilles tandis que sa dulcinée est assise sur la chaise de bureau. La passion ne reflète pas leur lien, loin de là. Ce n'est pas ce soir que les lattes du lit vont craquer. Parfois, ils discutent de tout et de rien, surtout de rien pour se stopper aussi sec. Ichigo paraît plus mal à l'aise qu'avant. Bien sûr, comment ne pourrait-il pas en être autrement ? Jour après jour il s'enfonce dans les affres de la supercherie. Il voit bien que ses sentiments pour sa copine ne sont pas à la hauteur de ce qu'il espérait. Toute cette histoire l'emprisonne dans une bulle de coton, dedans tout y est rose bonbon, sucré, trop lisse. Ecœurant.

D'un mouvement brusque, le jeune homme se lève de son lit d'un bond.

— Je dois y aller.

Orihime relève la tête vivement comme si elle sortait d'un songe.

— Pardon, quoi ? Oui, bien sûr. Mais tu vas où ?

— Retrouver Ulquiorra pour notre exposé, tu sais.

Mains dans les poches de son jeans, il se penche et dépose un baiser sur le front de la belle.

— Je te raccompagne avant d'y aller. On se voit demain, ok ?

— Pas de souci !

Elle sur-joue en souriant de toutes ses dents mais le cœur n'y est pas. Visiblement le détachement de son amant la touche. En marchant dans les rues de la ville, elle baisse la tête le regard chargé de tristesse. Quelque chose ne va pas dans son couple, mais quoi ? Ichigo la laisse sur le pas de la porte avec les dernières recommandations habituelles, puis il continue sa route jusque dans un bar branché underground. Clairement, ce n'est pas dans ses lieux de prédilection mais son binôme souhaitait un terrain familier pour leur entrevue, alors de force le roux a cédé.

Dans le bar à la décoration décadente prédominée par le noir, il retrouve Ulquiorra assis à une table, un verre devant lui et une fille à ses côtés. Bizarre, a-t-il des amis ? Ichigo s'assoit, l'autre fait les présentations. La lolita en question possède également un look similaire à son ami, fardée comme une poupée gothique. Ses cheveux noirs sont attachés en couette, elle se prénomme Loly. Au bout de dix minutes, Ulquiorra lui demande de les laisser, le sujet ne la concerne pas.

— C'est ta copine ? interroge Ichigo en buvant sa bière.

— Tu es indiscret.

— Oh, tu peux me le dire hein, je le garderais pour moi.

— Tu m'insupportes.

— Je sais ! provoque le roux en lui jetant un clin d'œil.

Depuis qu'il traîne avec le petit prince solitaire, Ichigo lit à travers les lignes ou plus exactement tente de percer les non-dits que laisse échapper son camarade. Son air blasé définit sa personnalité, cependant aucune once de méchanceté n'émane de lui. Il se moque juste du monde qui l'entoure mais ne cherche pas querelle, point. Ils négocient un sujet d'étude, élaborent les grandes lignes, une ébauche de plan et se répartissent le travail à faire. Grâce à Ulquiorra, le projet avance d'un pas de géant. Tard dans la nuit, ils se quittent satisfaits d'eux. Ichigo se félicite d'avoir mis son égo de côté et d'avoir fait le premier pas vers son camarade. Tout en rentrant, ses pensées se dirigent vers sa relation platonique avec Orihime. Si maintenant il préfère passer ses soirées à discuter boulot avec un type qu'il ne pouvait pas sentir, le voilà mal barrer.

~OOoOO~

Le week-end, notre héros aux cheveux de feu le passe en compagnie de Chad son meilleur ami. Ensemble ils font tout, absolument tout. Ballades, cinéma, fast-food, match de foot et autres concerts. Ces moments de récréation redonne le souffle de bonheur à Ichigo car en secret un vide s'installe. L'amitié c'est merveilleux, mais ça ne comble pas la solitude. Ca ne remplace pas l'amour. Pour ne pas laisser sa copine de côté, le soir il la sort, seulement Chad les accompagne. Le jeune homme à l'allure de colosse se sent gêné de tenir la chandelle, malencontreusement son ami insiste pour qu'il reste. Alors en bonne âme compatissante, il le soutient.

Orihime reste discrète et ne parle plus à la fin de la soirée, déçue de ne pas passer plus de temps en tête à tête avec son amoureux. Une fois seuls, elle le convainc de dormir à la maison en faisant sa petite mine de chien battu. Ses grands yeux anthracites amadouent Ichigo, il capitule. La tendresse est au rendez-vous, les câlins se font plus appuyés, l'acte charnel n'apporte pas le contentement tant recherché. Ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans la tiédeur d'une passion inexistante.

* * *

Deux semaines s'écoulent, l'exposé avance plutôt bien. Les coéquipiers se voient quasiment tous les jours afin de peaufiner leur travail. L'attitude taciturne d'Ulquiorra ne représente plus un frein comme jadis, Ichigo le respecte et sait quand se mettre en retrait. Il évolue et devient plus mâture. En retour – sans s'en rendre compte – le solitaire se dévoile plus. Dorénavant notre rouquin intrépide sait que son partenaire vit dans une somptueuse résidence seul la plus part du temps, en effet ses parents sont presque toujours absents. Fils de producteur de cinéma et d'actrice, le garçon a dû devenir indépendant dès son plus jeune âge, balloté entre nounous et pensionnats. Ce qui explique l'attitude détachée du jeune homme. Ulquiorra possède l'argent mais pas l'amour d'une famille, quelque part Ichigo éprouve une certaine peine, lui a la chance de détenir ce bien immatériel.

Pour ne pas changer les bonnes vielles habitudes, en cette fin d'après-midi, Ichigo traîne devant le bâtiment de son université. Plus exactement, il se tient posté à l'autre bout de la rue, assis sur un muret. Orihime a un rendez-vous avec son tuteur de projet. Pour une fois que c'est lui qui l'attend il va pleuvoir des crottes de lapin ! Il divague sur des pensées sans importances lorsqu'il aperçoit de loin Ulquiorra sortir également. En temps normal le jeune homme ne tarde pas et gagne vite sa maison. Pas dans ce cas. Il se met en retrait non loin de lui, vers des arbres le cachant un peu. Ichigo sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, se demandant qui il attend.

« _Tiens, tiens, notre ami a peut être un rendez-vous, il n'est pas si coincé que ça finalement…_ », se dit mentalement notre héros. Amusé et intrigué, il l'épie pour voir la suite. Il s'imagine que la fille de l'autre soir va venir à la rencontre du petit brun. Un rire moqueur sort de sa bouche refroidie par le vent sec. Les minutes s'égrènent dans l'agitation absolue. Ichigo est pressé de voir le rencart de monsieur parfait-joie-de-vivre. Après tout, lui aussi peut avoir une petite amie.

Le regard fixé sur sa proie, Ichigo ne réagit pas de suite. Ce n'est pas une jolie demoiselle qui rejoint le noiraud mais bel et bien un homme.

Un homme.

Un homme ? Que font-ils ensemble ?

A première vue, ils se contentent de discuter. L'information navigue des rétines au cerveau d'Ichigo, son attention ne se décroche pas du nouveau venu. Ce type est… Il est beau comme un roi déchu venant d'un autre monde. C'est bien simple, on ne voit plus que lui, son charisme bestial efface les autres personnes. Une chevelure bleue se reflète dans les pupilles ambrées, cette crinière turquoise complètement irréelle s'éparpille entre deux bourrasques d'automne, elle flotte au vent. Ichigo se trouve loin d'eux, pourtant il lui semble qu'un parfum épicé parvient jusqu'à ses narines. Un parfum à la saveur de danger. Cet homme dégage une aura malfaisante, sombre pourtant impossible de détourner le regard. Cette carrure puissante, cette mâchoire abrupte taillée à la machette, tout concorde à penser qu'il détient une virilité sans égale. L'étudiant reste hypnotisé par l'allure féline de ce type, ses mouvements lents et nonchalants sont comme ceux des fauves. Cet homme est bien un roi, un roi de la savane, son royaume réside dans la jungle de bitume. Et lui pauvre gazelle vient de se faire happé par ce lion décadent.

Il reste là comme un benêt sans réellement voir que les deux jeunes gens sont partis. Plongé dans son monde, Ichigo en perd la notion du temps, de l'espace. En une seconde la rue s'est vidée de ses passants pour ne laisser que le type à la chevelure azure régner en monarque. Désormais tout est vide. Le type est parti, quelque chose de lui aussi.

Ichigo réinvestit son corps lorsqu'il sent Orihime le secouer doucement par les épaules. Elle rit de le voir si distrait, elle l'embrasse sur la bouche. Il ne pense qu'à cette rencontre.

(suite...)

* * *

NdA :

Qui peut résister à Grimmjow, qui ? ;)

J'espère que cette petite entrée en matière vous a plu.


	4. Magnétisme

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

L'histoire va commencer d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, enfin on va commencer le yaoi pur et dur disons. Je classerais la fic toute entière avec le rating M pour ne pas me répéter. Elle sera plus longue que prévu puisque j'en suis actuellement à l'écriture du chapitre 13.

J'aime définitivement ce couple passionnel au possible *p*

RaR :

 _Max 132_ : merci pour ta review ^^ je suis toujours heureuse quand on s'exprime sur son ressenti. La rencontre arrive… En espérant qu'elle te plaise.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

 **Magnétisme**

.

La fin de semaine se révèle morne comme son week-end. Samedi, Ichigo a aidé son père à la clinique, puis en gentil frère il s'est rendu au match de sa sœur cadette pour la voir participer au tournoi de la région. Et enfin, il a fait de la pâtisserie avec la deuxième puis et allé voir sa petite amie… Ichigo ou la vie trépidante d'un étudiant paumé.

Son calvaire va prendre fin, demain une nouvelle semaine débutera. Youpi. Allongé de côté, un bras sous sa nuque, l'orangé ressasse cet instant fugace de vendredi. Ce minuscule instant où il s'est laissé engloutir par cette aura maléfique l'a rendu plus vivant que tous les autres jours de sa vie. Dès que ce type est rentré dans son champ de vision, Ichigo est resté tétanisé, hypnotisé, écrasé même par sa prestance.

Sa grande silhouette sculptée, son charme destructeur, sa couleur de cheveux si criarde. Tout, absolument tout le chamboule. Cet homme attire l'attention et il en joue. Ichigo ne rêve que de lui depuis l'autre soir.

Un homme bon sang ! Le voilà qu'il pense à un autre mec, l'horreur !

Pourtant, on ne peut pas dire que cette idée le répugne, au contraire. Le rouquin n'analyse pas encore les émois qui le taraudent, juste, cette ombre ensorcelante s'impose dans son esprit. Il ne peut s'en défaire.

Il le revoit encore et encore parler à Ulquiorra ; ses gestes précis, sa façon de se tenir avec un air provoquant, ses cheveux en bataille fouettés par la bise. Ses yeux… Ichigo n'a pas capté l'intensité du regard de l'autre, malheureusement trop éloigné de lui. Comment sont-ils ? Quelle couleur reflètent-ils ? A cet instant, l'étudiant souhaiterait s'y noyer. Les siens se ferment afin de retenir à sa mémoire le peu d'information qu'il possède, les traits de son visage demeurent assez flous mais sa beauté sauvage le frappe de plein fouet.

Paupières closes, Ichigo s'imagine tout un tas de scénarios plus abracadabrants les uns que les autres. A chaque fois. A chaque fois ce type revient le hanter dans ses fantasmes. En ce moment il se trouve penché au dessus du roux, les lignes de son visage restent vagues néanmoins un sourire de prédateur se dessine sur ses lèvres très nettement. L'étudiant se couche sur le dos, son bras droit barrant ses yeux. Cette fois-ci, une main se pose sur sa poitrine, elle se soulève de façon spastique. Dans son songe, l'autre le touche. Partout, sur les flancs, sur son torse, le long de ses cuisses. Son souffle chaud le brule là où il atterrit. Ce roi déchu s'allonge sur son propre corps, Ichigo s'imagine cette chaleur corporelle le carboniser de la tête aux pieds. Il a chaud, extrêmement chaud. Sa respiration s'accélère, sa main libre descend tout doucement sur son ventre, contourne sa région ombilicale, passe et repasse autour et sur les côtés. En même temps ses visions ressurgissent. Pendant que le bleuté attaque son cou de ses dents, Ichigo effleure son aine pour explorer son propre plaisir. Il se mord les lèvres de façon impudique, son bassin se creuse, sa main glisse dans sa toison de feu pour prendre son membre entre ses doigts. Cette volupté lui donne des sueurs, lui colle des frissons. Tandis que des gémissements faibles traversent la barrière de ses lèvres, ses reins s'arqueboutent toujours plus intensément.

Ichigo est à bout, prêt à imploser, emporté par ce nouveau désir impétueux. Là, tout de suite, il voudrait que cet homme soit auprès de lui, couché dans son lit pour le prendre avec force. La gêne n'a pas sa place, sa raison s'en va aussi loin que la folie l'emporte. Heureusement que l'étudiant ferme les yeux, sans ça sa tête le tournerait tellement la luxure le submerge. Cette fois les choses deviennent sérieuses, il empoigne sa virilité fermement en s'infligeant de doux va-et-vient. Il ne sait pas comment s'appelle cet homme sinon il crierait son prénom comme une litanie perfide. Au lieu de ça, pour ne pas faire de bruit, Ichigo se mord les lèvres de manière plus dure. La vague qui cingle ses reins ne faiblit pas, alors ses doigts se font plus demandeurs. A présent il se caresse de manière plus appuyée. Il sait parfaitement prendre son plaisir, comment venir vite et comment se retenir.

Il n'en peut plus, le voilà qui se mord le poing afin de couvrir ses cris rauques. Dans son imaginaire, la vision de ce type aux cheveux bleus apparaît encore plus forte. C'est le moment. La cadence augmente pour devenir frénétique, à ce rythme il ne tiendra pas longtemps. A ce stade Ichigo perd le fil de ses pensées, entre chimère et réalité il se déverse dans un dernier relent d'énergie. Au moment où il jouit, ses pensées se focalisent uniquement sur cet inconnu.

Merde, c'était bon. Un délice, une délivrance. Epuisé, Ichigo reste inerte dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague. Ce type, il doit connaître son nom.

* * *

Désormais, quand il sort de chez lui, Ichigo est sur le qui-vive, croyant voir des touffes bleues partout autour de lui. Dans le bus ses rêves érotiques dévient sur la personne de cet intrigant personnage, en cours aussi, avec ses amis également et au lit avec Orihime encore plus. Cette situation l'étouffe à en mourir. Il vire au pervers ! Gay qui plus est…

Pour cette partie, le roux verra plus tard, pour le moment inutile de s'embarrasser d'idées nauséabondes. Ichigo a l'esprit ouvert, toutefois il n'a jamais cogité sur son orientation sexuelle. Sans se poser de question, il fût hétéro toute sa courte vie. Et maintenant ?

Maintenant, il n'en sait foutre rien, seule l'idée obsédante de ce type le ronge nuit et jour. Ca le bouffe à une vitesse fulgurante, la semaine passée encore, sa vie se manifestait tranquille, dorénavant elle se voit chambouler par une tornade azure. En cours d'histoire de l'art, Ichigo dévisage Ulquiorra comme si son cerveau aller parler tout seul pour lui apprendre tout ce dont il désire sur son obsession. Ses yeux mordorés le fixent tellement que son voisin sent posé sur ses épaules le poids de son trouble.

L'étudiant solitaire tourne sa tête vers son binôme en le questionnant de son timbre traînant.

— Tu as un problème ?

Ichigo hoche la tête de droite à gauche vivement.

— Non, non t'inquiète !

— Pourtant on dirait le contraire…

— Je me disais…

« _Invente une connerie Ichi, vite !_ »

— Je me disais, reprend le rouquin, est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je venais chez toi dans la semaine pour continuer l'exposé ?

« _Super, quelle excuse ! Avec ça il va me griller, ce que je peux être débile parfois._ »

Ulquiorra cligne des paupières.

— Pourquoi donc ?

— Parce que chez moi tu comprends, c'est le foutoir. Mon père et mes sœurs seraient dans nos pattes à longueur de temps. Et puis je pense que tu serais quelque peu gêné en leur présence. Mon père est très, très, très spécial.

Haussement d'épaule de la part du noiraud.

— Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. Disons mercredi soir.

— Cool, répond guilleret Ichigo en levant son pouce. J'apporterais les pizzas !

— Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais manger avec toi.

— Mon petit Ulquiorra… Il est grand temps de te sociabiliser crois-moi. Ce n'est qu'un repas tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, je ne vais pas te manger.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connait, le gothique fait la moue avec sa bouche. Une expression prend forme sur son visage de marbre, exploit ! Toutefois il ne dit rien et comme stipule le vieil adage : « qui ne dit rien, consent ».

Comme convenu en milieu de semaine, notre étudiant préféré se rend chez Ulquiorra, ce fait est à marqué d'une pierre blanche : ça sera la première fois qu'il pénétrera dans l'antre du jeune homme, dans son intimité. En fait, Ichigo espère en apprendre plus sur son mystérieux inconnu, c'est dans cet unique but qu'il s'est fait inviter parce que soyons clair, l'exposé il n'en à que faire ! Ce n'est plus dans ses prérogatives. Seule importe cette crinière bleue chatoyante à la lumière du soleil.

Bref, Ichigo se reprend avant d'avoir de nouveau des bouffés de chaleur… Il sonne au portail, celui-ci s'ouvre tout seul puis il s'avance dans le jardin japonais. Tout y est parfait, taillé à la perfection. Pas un brin d'herbe ne dépasse. Un bassin se situe même au fond, traversé par un petit pont de bois. L'extérieur à l'air grand – pas autant que la maison. Le jeune homme sonne à la porte, un domestique l'accueille en grande pompe à coup de phrase toute faite. Ichigo ne se sent pas vraiment à l'aise mais il prend sur lui. Le majordome l'accompagne jusque dans un salon, avant ils traversent le hall d'entrée qui pourrait contenir sa chambre plus celles de ses sœurs. Un large couloir dessert plusieurs pièces, le rouquin ne sait plus où il se situe entre toutes ces portes et halls. Enfin il est mené dans un salon privé tout de blanc décoré. La pièce se révèle immense, encadrée par de grandes portes fenêtres coulissantes donnant sur le jardin. Le sol est constitué de parquet apportant une note chaleureuse au tout. De gigantesques divans crèmes trônent dans la partie salon, devant un tapis anthracite contrastant avec cet aspect clair. Une télévision plasma est accrochée au mur d'en face. Comme attendu, la résidence Schiffer transpire le fric à plein nez. A l'opposé du salon, se trouve la cuisine – moderne bien sûr. Ulquiorra est installé confortablement sur son canapé, service à thé posé sur la petite table en verre au centre du tapis.

— Assis-toi, l'invite l'hôte de la villa.

— Et ben ! C'est sacrément luxueux chez toi !

Ichigo s'affale comme une masse dans les coussins du canapé.

— Je t'ai fait venir dans le salon principal mais si tu préfères on peut aussi bien aller dans un des petits salons ?

L'invité en reste bouche bée. Evidement, la résidence ne peut se contenter d'une seule pièce de réception, elle doit receler de dizaines de boudoirs tous plus confortables les uns que les autres. Machinalement, le roux lève la tête et voit à l'opposé des portes fenêtres, un écran shoji délimitant une autre salle.

— Non, merci ça ira très bien, rassure-t-il pour tenter de mettre à l'aise tout le monde. Tes parents ne sont pas là ?

— Non, père est accaparé par sa maison de production et mère en cure de désintoxication.

La façon dont il aborde le sujet avec autant de détachement surprend Ichigo. Mince, c'est de sa mère dont il s'agit, pas d'une sombre inconnue. Un froid s'installe entre les jeunes gens. Ulquiorra voit le malaise établi, il dédramatise la situation à sa façon.

— Ne t'en fais pas, elle a l'habitude et moi aussi à vrai dire.

— Pardon… Je ne savais pas.

— Ca va. De toute manière quand elle n'est pas en clinique, elle tourne à l'autre bout du monde.

Ichigo se garde bien de donner son avis ne voulant pas vexer son hôte. Lui n'a plus la chance d'avoir sa propre mère à ses côtés, il ne la laisserait certainement pas isolée dans un centre impersonnel. Seulement qui est-il pour juger l'histoire de cette famille ? Personne, et personne se tait.

Ils prennent le thé, discutent un peu puis se mettent au travail. A l'heure du dîner, comme promis Ichigo insiste pour qu'Ulquiorra mange ses pizzas. Récalcitrant de prime abord, le gothique se laisse convaincre non sans lui jeter un regard assassin du genre « promis la prochaine fois je t'arrache la poitrine ». Ce qui n'impressionne plus le roux, maintenant qu'il le « pratique », il sait que le richissime étudiant n'est pas méchant. Il aimerait plus le connaître mais il est venu pour une raison bien précise. A force de tergiverser, la soirée va filler à vitesse grand V et il n'aura pas de réponse à ses questions. Ichigo souhaite en savoir d'avantage quant à l'homme de l'autre fois. En vérité s'il pouvait, il ferait passer un interrogatoire à son binôme en bonne et due forme.

Pataud, Ichigo tâte le terrain, inspire de grandes bouffées d'air afin de prendre de l'assurance mais au dernier moment change de sujet de conversation. Ses tiques trahissent son état de fébrilité, sa main ne cesse d'agripper ses cheveux, passe et repasse dans les mèches flamboyantes. Parfois ses gestes sont trop brusques, il tente de se contenir.

Non, non et non, il ne va pas y arriver.

Les mots ne sortent pas, aussi bête que ça. Comment aborder le sujet sans éveiller la curiosité de son camarade ? Surtout que ce dernier est très perspicace, il risque de le griller. Maintenant il s'agite sur le siège du canapé, se tortillant comme un vers-de-terre sous amphétamine. Pendant ce temps, tranquillement, Ulquiorra sort d'un tiroir tout l'attirail nécessaire pour se fabriquer une petite dose de plaisir. Et c'est sous le regard médusé de son invité que le noiraud se roule un joint. Ses mains fines manient le papier comme on manie le corps d'une femme, quand il effrite le cannabis l'on dirait une pluie éparse qui se déverse en pétales de mousse. Il plie la feuille avec une dextérité inouïe.

Bordel, Ulquiorra fume des slpiffs !

Ichigo en tombe à la renverse, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le jeune homme soit un rebelle dans l'âme. A tout bien y réfléchir cette casquette lui sied à merveille.

— T'en veux un ? demande ce dernier en tendant un joint à son invité.

— Ouais merci.

Adossés sur le divan, les jeunes gens s'adonnent à leur occupation. Entre deux bouffées de fumée, Ichigo se détend. D'un coup, ça va mieux. Il apprécie son collègue de plus en plus. Il va enfin oser aborder le sujet délicat…

Raclement de gorge. Puis quinte de toux.

— Au fait, c'était qui le type avec qui tu discutais l'autre jour ?

Bingo Ichigo !

Ulquiorra prend bien le temps d'expulser la fumée en formant un « o » avec sa bouche.

— Qui ça ?

— Bah tu sais, le mec qui te parlait à la sortie de l'université… Il a l'air bizarre.

Ichigo jette une œillade à la dérobée à son voisin, histoire de sonder ses réactions.

— Ah oui, lui.

« _Oui, lui bordel, mais tu vas cracher le morceau !_ ».

— Alors ? interroge Ichigo en grinçant des dents.

— C'est Grimmjow, un pote.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que le petit prince des ténèbres reste fidèle à lui-même : pas explicite pour un sou.

— Il te voulait quoi ?

— Discuter.

« _Putain, cette fois-ci c'est le pompon, je vais le tuer !_ ».

— Je vois… Tu le connais d'où ?

— C'est un comédien. En fait il est cascadeur pro, il a tourné pour des productions de mon père plus d'une fois. On a sympathisé, maintenant on est pote.

« _Alléluia, Ulquiorra a sorti plus de trois mots d'affilés_ ».

— Je me disais aussi qu'il n'a pas le look des étudiants de la fac.

— Non, c'est certain. Il est plus vieux.

Ichigo écrase son mégot dans le cendrier et réfléchit à une technique d'approche.

— Tu traînes avec des types plus vieux, toi ? J'ai du mal à l'imaginer.

— Pourtant si, quelques fois on sort ensemble en boîte avec sa bande ou seuls ça dépend.

« _Tu y es presque, avec un peu de chance tu sauras dans quels bars et où le retrouver_ ».

— Les bars dans lequel tu m'as donné rendez-vous déjà ?

— Non pas ce genre là.

Ulquiorra tire une dernière taffe en basculant sa tête contre le dossier du meuble. Sa nonchalance constitue son charme, seulement en ce moment elle risque de provoquer sa perte car dans un coin sombre de son cerveau, Ichigo réprime une envie de meurtre. Tirer les vers du nez à ce jeune taciturne relève de l'exploit. La patience ne prédomine pas chez la personnalité du roux.

— On va beaucoup à _l'Hunter_ dans le quartier de Ropponji, enfin plus Grim que moi. Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça ?

Sans se démonter, Ichigo réplique du tac-o-tac.

— Tu vas me trouver curieux, mais je pensais que tu attendais ta petite copine, tu sais Loly la fille de l'autre fois. Alors j'ai été surpris quand je t'ai vu avec ce gugusse c'est tout.

Aussitôt deux bulles émeraudes le fusillent littéralement.

— Tu es fou ? Ce n'est pas ma copine, c'est juste une amie.

— Okay, pas la peine de te fâcher !

Avant de perdre sa couverture, Ichigo enchaîne sur un autre sujet de conversation. Dorénavant il détient ses précieuses informations… Ainsi son bel inconnu s'appelle Grimmjow… Intéressant, le « r » de son prénom roule comme un torrent de lave au fond de sa gorge, abrasive et terriblement ensorcelante.

* * *

La nuit avance dans la villa nippone, il est temps de rentrer au bercaille pour notre héros. Il se lève suivi d'Ulquiorra qui le raccompagne à l'entrée du salon quand le majordome arrive en se courbant.

— Pardonnez-moi monsieur Schiffer, vous avez de la visite…

Sans avoir le temps de formuler le reste de sa phrase, une tornade débarque dans la pièce. Quelqu'un chantonne haut et fort.

— Hey Ulki, ça va ?

Une chape de plomb tombe sur le corps d'Ichigo. Ce type… Bleu. Tout devient bleu. Bleu comme le cyan de ses yeux, bleu comme sa chevelure océane, bleu comme le tourbillon qui le plonge au cœur des abysses.

Cet homme se tient devant lui, là tout près à seulement quelques centimètres. Il est là et il parle, gesticule, vit. Ichigo s'asphyxie de son essence vitale, imprime l'image transpirant la virilité, le dévisage comme un affamé. Il ne connaissait pas les détails de son visage. Maintenant il peut dire qu'il est magnifique dans son imperfection. Ce charme rudimentaire venu des profondeurs de l'humanité l'ébranle et le ravage.

Soudain, une paire d'yeux acier le cisaille de part en part. Ils se posent sur sa personne.

— Hey salut poil de carotte ! Je te connais pas, tu sors d'où ?

Moment de flottement. La Terre s'arrête de tourner. Ce type vient de lui adresser la parole mais en des termes peu flatteurs. Ichigo s'irrite, depuis son enfance les autres l'appellent ainsi et il déteste ce sobriquet. De suite, il serre les dents, fronce les sourcils ce qui a pour effet de faire rire l'autre.

Grimmjow s'esclaffe de manière peu discrète, son rire franc s'élève au plafond du salon. Le tintement moqueur a quelque chose de déroutant, de troublant.

Ulquiorra reprend la parole pour les présenter.

— C'est Ichigo, mon partenaire de travail, nous sommes au même cours d'art. Et ça c'est Grimmjow, un pote.

Ledit pote arrête son emportement pour détailler le nouveau sous toutes les coutures. Ses iris perçants le découpent à la lame du scalpel, un sourire torve fleurit sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne savais pas qu'Ulki donnait dans les gosses de maternelle maintenant. Bravo mon mignon, belle prise !

Le dos du rouquin s'arque de plus en plus, ses poings se serrent, voilà qu'il se fait insulter presque. Quel toupet ce mec !

— C'est mieux que de donner dans les vieux, je ne savais pas qu'Ulquiorra était gérontophile, riposte-t'il.

Le bleuté l'examine encore et se fend d'un autre rire. Ce petit l'amuse grandement. Sa répartie le ravit.

— Je l'aime bien ton pote, apprend Grimmjow en allant s'assoir sur le canapé.

Ulquiorra raccompagne son invité à la porte d'entrée et s'excuse pour l'attitude triviale du plus âgé.

Dans le jardin, seul et plongé dans le noir, Ichigo se désespère. Il aurait vraiment aimé rester avec le type de l'autre fois, c'est comme si une part de lui était emporté avec le bleuté dès qu'il le voyait. Malgré son attitude culottée, le roux ne peut s'empêcher de vouloir à tout prix le connaître d'avantage.

Grimmjow est un aimant, magnétique, attractif, baigné d'influence mystérieuse. Dieu qu'il a envie de se coller à lui.

(suite...)


	5. Chasse à l'homme

**Chapitre 5**

 **Chasse à l'homme**

.

La vie reprend son cours, morne et routinière. L'esprit d'Ichigo se voit envahi par une flopée de contradiction, tout tourne autour de ce nouveau personnage. Pourtant notre héros ne se connaît pas une âme d'obsédé-névrosé. Pourquoi faut-il que ce type le hante continuellement ? Depuis mercredi dernier – moment où Grimmjow débarqua dans la villa d'Ulquiorra – cette préoccupation lui grignote le cerveau. A ce rythme là, d'ici la fin du mois ses neurones seront complètement désintégrés. De plus, Ichigo a peur que son binôme ne s'aperçoive de l'intérêt qu'il porte pour le bleuté, la honte s'abattrait sur lui pour des générations à venir… Et les moqueries aussi. Heureusement que l'étudiant gothique ne voit rien, se désintéressant des relations d'autrui, cela sauve l'intégrité d'Ichigo.

Enfin tout ça ne le conduira pas dans les bras de ce Grimmjow.

Pardon, une minute ! Depuis quand a-t-il des pensées de ce genre ? Le voilà qui veut par tous les moyens possibles remettre la main sur cet impudent. Il est tombé sur la tête ou s'est fait lobotomiser le cerveau durant la nuit ? En n'y réfléchissant de plus près, rien de tout ça. Pour être honnête, Ichigo éprouve une attraction animale depuis la seconde où ses yeux se sont posés sur l'intriguant personnage. Immanquablement, son corps répond déjà à l'appel du désir. Quand il rêve du bleuté, Ichigo ne se sent pas coupable, ni honteux. Cela le désoriente oui, qui ne serait pas perdu face à ce retournement de situation ? Jamais l'idée qu'il soit homosexuel ne lui est venu à l'esprit, pourtant… Pourtant il ne s'agit pas de ça, seul ce Grimmjow le fait frémir ainsi, seul lui l'entraîne et l'aspire dans une spirale déconcertante. Dorénavant plus rien n'existe à part ces lames de rasoir topazes qui le découpent avec délectation. Son regard si intense l'a désarçonné au moment où ils se sont fixés.

En cours, Ichigo rêvasse. Dans le bus aussi, avec ses amis également. En compagnie de son partenaire de galère encore plus. Il ne raisonne plus en des termes normaux, non le roux s'embourbe dans une véritable obsession. Depuis plus d'une semaine il ne cesse de ressasser sa courte entrevue avec le comédien. Ne sachant pas quoi faire – et par peur de se lancer – il tourne en rond comme un lion en cage. Seulement lui n'est pas un lion, non. Le petit étudiant n'a pas la prétention d'appartenir à la classe des prédateurs, seul Grimmjow en a le privilège. Et sans rien faire de surcroît.

* * *

Les jours s'étirent comme s'ils formaient des années, Ichigo se sent de plus en plus frustré. Ce soir au dîner, son père accapare encore la conversation en se plaignant du manque de gratitude dont fait preuve ses enfants. Karin lui répond, Yuzu rit de bon cœur. L'ambiance est détendue comme à chaque fois, cependant quelque chose ne va pas. Ichigo se sent à bout, à fleur de peau. En vérité, il s'énerve tout seul comme un grand. Ses nerfs lâchent, d'un coup, sèchement sans même regarder les membres de sa famille, il balance sans ménagement.

— Vous pouvez arrêter de vous comporter comme des débiles ? Non mais c'est vrai à la fin quoi, j'ai la famille la plus siphonnée du Japon, j'en ai marre, j'aimerais un peu de calme le soir si c'est possible !

Puis il reprend son activité de mastication comme si de rien n'était.

Isshin reste abasourdi, Karin le fixe durement et Yuzu renifle, les yeux embués de larmes.

— T'es content de toi ? aboie la plus âgée des filles. Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Tu fais pleurer ta sœur, j'espère que t'es fier de toi !

— Allons, allons du calme, temporise le père. Ichigo, excuse-toi immédiatement.

Son ton si sérieux n'admet aucun refus. Isshin sait se montrer convainquant quand il reprend son air réfléchi.

L'interpellé ne daigne même pas répondre, finissant tranquillement son repas. Tandis que la cadette contient ses larmes, Karin explose en se levant de table.

— Ichi-go ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre ! Tu vas te bouger, oui ?

Il pose ses baguettes sur la table et repousse son assiette. Tête rivée dessus, mâchoire crispée et sourcils frémissants, il tente de se contenir. Cette rage qui déborde de son être ne lui ressemble pas. Jamais il ne s'en prend à ses sœurs adorées. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Sans doute les hormones qui le travaillent, répondrait son cher père. Seulement là au moment du repas, notre héros n'a pas envie de balancer entre le riz et les boulettes de crabe que son taux de testostérone monte en flèche dès qu'il pense à un certain type aux cheveux bleus… Encore moins avouer qu'il en pince pour un homme. Il préfère se lever et monter dans sa chambre sans un mot pour sa famille. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation pourrait penser qu'il prend les choses trop à cœur, mais le doute qui l'envahit va de pair avec la terrible attraction qu'il ressent pour Grimmjow. Il s'en veut d'avoir de tels émois pour quelqu'un d'autre que sa copine. Il n'accepte pas encore le fait de flasher pour un mec, bref en un mot comme en cents : il est complètement paumé.

Seul dans sa chambre, il tourne en rond en se rongeant les ongles. Ses paroles ont dépassé sa pensée, il regrette amèrement d'avoir peiné ses sœurs ainsi que son père. Il voudrait aller les voir pour s'excuser, malheureusement son trop plein d'énergie est encore présent. Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. En faisant les cents pas en arc-de-cercle, Ichigo s'agrippe les doigts dans ses mèches cuivrées.

Que faire bordel de dieu ?

Oups, le voilà qui devient vulgaire. Cela ne le représente décidément pas. Armé d'une détermination sans borne – et probablement sous le coup de l'emportement – le roux va prendre sa douche, s'habille de façon sexy puis se parfume avec le flacon hors de prix de son paternel. Le jeune étudiant porte un jeans moulant bleu foncé, agrémenté d'une large ceinture à clous, d'un t-shirt noir simple mais moulant, agrémenté d'une veste en cuir qui lui colle à la peau. En d'autres termes : il transpire le sex-appeal à plein nez.

Qui résisterait à cet appel à l'amour ? Personne.

Ichigo range son portefeuille dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et descend les marches quatre à quatre. Dans le vestibule, Isshin crie.

— Tu vas où fils ?

— T'inquiète papa ! Je sors voir Chad, j'ai besoin de m'aérer la tête.

— Passe-lui le bonjour et surtout… Quand tu reviendras, je veux que tu ailles présenter des excuses à tes sœurs, compris ?

— Oui papa, t'en fais pas ! Bon j'y vais, m'attends pas !

Il finit de se chausser et s'en va sans demander son reste. Dehors il fait froid, la bise de novembre agresse sa peau hâve, s'engouffrant dans le col de son blouson. S'il avait su, il aurait emmené son écharpe. Son pas précipité l'amène à l'arrêt de bus qui dessert la ligne pour aller au centre ville. Concentré sur le paysage urbain baigné de lumières vives, Ichigo part une fois de plus dans ses songes. Excité mais terriblement inquiet, il se demande ce que la nuit lui réserve. Il est sorti sans but précis, tout du moins s'en convainc-t-il. Parce que pour être franc, il sait très bien où sa route le mène… Un petit rire s'échappe de sa bouche, formant une fine buée sur la vitre du véhicule. En repensant à son escapade, il rit. Il n'allait certainement pas avouer à son père qu'il sortait dans le but de se rendre dans un bar plus ou moins louche du quartier en vogue de la capitale. De surcroît, sa raison semble dérisoire, tout ça parce qu'il a les nerfs. Est-ce véritablement le cas ?

Un peu oui. Mais la raison principale s'appelle Grimmjow bien entendu. Depuis qu'il l'a revu à la villa d'Ulquiorra – et qu'il sait où l'homme traîne – il ne pense qu'à ça nuit et jour. A ce stade cela s'apparente plus à de l'acharnement qu'à de l'obsession, mais bon, Ichigo ne peut se maîtriser. Et ce coup d'emportement tombe bien, très bien même. Sans cette petite dose d'adrénaline, il n'aurait pas eu le courage de se rendre dans ce bar branché de Ropponji pour traquer son bleuté. Dans le bus, la tension monte, ses sens s'éveillent, l'inquiétude le gagne. Ses poumons se compriment comme s'ils devenaient de petites éponges imbibées de stress. Ichigo demeure encore tendre, dans la fleur de l'âge, il se fait des films sur la façon dont se déroulera sa soirée. Surtout, il espère _le_ revoir aussi beau et provoquant que la dernière fois. Quelque chose exacerbe la curiosité du roux pour l'autre homme, un je-ne-sais-quoi d'addictif. Encore une fois, l'aimant entre en action sans être présent dans le champ de vision de l'étudiant.

* * *

Il sort enfin de son carcan d'acier et marche un peu en direction du quartier à la mode. Son col est remonté au niveau de son nez, il fait bougrement froid au centre ville. Comme toujours les rues sont animées et colorées, bondées de monde. Il ne sait absolument pas où se situe ce fameux bar, alors il se décide à demander à un petit groupe de jeunes qui fument sur la place. A la question du rouquin, les jeunes se marrent, le regardent en coin. Ichigo tique mais fait mine de rien, il ne veut pas s'impliquer dans une bagarre, surtout qu'il sort pour se détendre. Un d'entre eux concède par l'orienter non sans afficher une mine moqueuse. En partant notre héros se retourne et voit les trois garçons se bidonner. Sans comprendre la raison, Ichigo cherche _l'Hunter_ en se disant qu'il n'aurait peut être pas dû venir.

La devanture ne paye pas de mine, elle ressemble à tous les établissements de ce genre. Une petite file d'attente le fait patienter, puis il entre enfin. A l'intérieur les lumières violettes, bleues et roses éclairent de manière éparse l'endroit. Une pièce principale en bas contient un immense bar au fond de la salle. Ichigo ne se sent pas mais pas du tout à l'aise ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça. Dedans, la population se caractérise par des hommes. Que des hommes au mètre carré, des grands, des petits, en costumes, en tenues plus décontractées ou carrément sexys. Ichigo pâlit, le voilà dans l'antre du Diable, carrément. Il se fait un peu bousculer, un jeune homme lui donne un coup de hanche sans le faire exprès puis le dévisage en sifflant.

— Pardon mon mignon ! dit-il en le scrutant de la tête aux pieds.

Le roux se mord la lèvre. Merde, dans quoi est-il tombé ?

Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à débarquer dans un bar gay, la poisse ! Connaissant Ulquiorra, il pensait que ce type de lieu serait encore un bar underground à tendance punk-métalleux. Tant pis, maintenant qu'il est là il ne peut plus rebrousser chemin. Il se dirige tant bien que mal vers le bar pour commander une mousse. Il a tout le loisir de détailler l'ambiance du lieu. L'étudiant lève la tête et remarque qu'une autre salle se situe en haut, entourée de balustrades, comme les théâtres. Il ne distingue pas le fond, ne sachant pas ce qu'il y a là-bas. Des gens discutent, se draguent, flirtent. La musique forte ne permet pas de s'entendre, les clients sont obligés de se parler au creux de l'oreille.

Ichigo sort de sa torpeur quand il sent une main effleurer doucement la sienne. Sa tête se tourne vivement, les yeux écarquillés lorsqu'il aperçoit un jeune homme en train de lui faire du gringue. Il le reconnaît immédiatement : c'est le type qui l'a poussé tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, ce dernier le regarde comme un loup affamé, ce qui ne contribue pas à rassurer le rouquin.

— Bonsoir bel inconnu, je m'appelle Yumichika mais tu peux m'appeler Yumi c'est plus court. Et toi, c'est quoi ton petit nom ?

Les cils de cet homme semblent interminables, surtout quand ils battent sur ses paupières telles des ailes de papillon.

— Euh… Moi… C'est Ichigo.

— Oh comme c'est mignon, le voilà qui bafouille, renchérit le nouveau.

Il se colle au plus près du torse du roux.

— Que fais-tu ici, tu es perdu mon joli ?

Pendant qu'il parle, l'homme à l'allure androgyne remonte sa main sur le bras adverse. Son propriétaire tente de se soustraire mais sans résultat probant, l'autre recommence ses assauts incessants.

Là, Ichigo se dit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se battre avec les gugusses de tout à l'heure plutôt que de pénétrer dans ce bar de misère. Le pauvre n'est pas habitué à se faire draguer de la sorte par un homme, et un homme chauffé mort à en croire les œillades qu'il lui offre. L'étudiant est de plus en plus gêné, pourtant fort en gueule là il ne sait comment se dépêtrer de cette situation. Comme par instinct de survie, il regarde partout autour de lui de manière paniquée. Soudain son regard accroche quelqu'un en haut des balustrades. Encore une fois, tout devient bleu dans son univers. Deux cercles cyans l'emprisonnent de toute sa personne, Ichigo se transforme en statue de plomb, incapable de bouger ni de penser. Il ne peut rien faire à part se laisser transpercer par ces deux lames de fond qui l'entraînent au cœur des abysses.

 _Lui_ est ici. En secret, le flamboyant étudiant espérait bien le rencontrer, après tout c'est pour cette unique raison qu'il s'est rendu dans ce bar. Ses attentes se voient comblées, mais maintenant qu'il se trouve en présence de Grimmjow, il ne sait comment réagir. Ce regard de tueur l'hypnotise, le terrifie, le magnétise à la fois. Les deux hommes se fixent intensément. Le bleuté relève le menton, un air de conquérant affiché comme un étendard puis disparaît dans la foule.

C'est foutu, pense Ichigo. Tout est foutu, le bleuté ne s'intéresse pas à lui. Dépité, il reporte son attention sur son verre en laissant son soupirant parler de façon abondante. Non seulement le roux se retrouve dans un lieu non familier, bizarre mais en prime il vient de se faire jeter en beauté. Enfin, si on peut employer ce terme…

Tout d'un coup une voix s'élève tout près de lui. Un timbre grave, chaud, rocailleux perce ses tympans.

 _Il_ est descendu.

Ichigo ne détourne pas le regard de son verre, pas besoin, la voix forte prévient le balourd.

— T'approche pas de mon cousin, compris ?

— Oh, tiens donc, comme c'est intéressant. Ce mignon est ton cousin, tu n'as pas besoin de le couver alors, rétorque l'homme à la coupe au carré.

Ichigo sent se poser autour de ses épaules un bras robuste, Grimmjow continue.

— Je te préviens, ne me force pas à le répéter une deuxième fois… Dégage de là, il y a de très mauvaises fréquentations ici.

Le beau parleur s'en va, laissant le champ libre au « cousin ».

Le pauvre Ichigo se tétanise sur place. Il n'avait pas prévu ça. Ou plutôt si, en fait non. Oui, il avait espéré revoir l'homme de ses fantasmes inavoués, seulement il n'avait pas prévu la manière dont il réagirait et surtout pas comme un attardé ou un coincé – chose qui le représente au vu de son comportement rigide.

En apparence, le roux donne l'impression d'avoir un objet enfoncé dans le fondement. Ce qui ravit Grimmjow. Celui-ci se rapproche un chouïa du visage de son voisin tout en contemplant les petites gouttelettes de sueur perlant le long du front. Ichigo transpire de chaud de part la présence de l'homme virile.

Le bleuté prend enfin la parole avec un ton amusé, sourire carnassier fiché sur ses lèvres.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici poil de carotte ? Tes parents te laissent sortir le soir dans ce genre de lieu ?

L'étudiant tourne sa tête prestement pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Il allait répliquer quelque chose d'acide quand l'expression de son vis-à-vis l'a troublé.

Grimmjow se moque de lui mais d'une manière gentillette, aucune méchanceté ne transparaît de lui.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de leur permission pour sortir, je suis majeur.

Le froncement de sourcil qui le caractérise amuse encore une fois le plus âgé. Le voilà qui sourit de toutes ses dents en plissant ses paupières.

— Je te reconnais, tu es un pote d'Ulqui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce genre d'endroit tout seul, hein, tu chasses ? Je ne te croyais pas comme ça…

— Comme quoi ?

Ichigo ne peut s'empêcher de se tenir sur la défensive.

— Gay.

— Oh ! lâche le roux en se redressant.

Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'on l'identifie à un homosexuel, que dire maintenant ?

— Eh oui, reprend Grimmjow en se penchant encore plus. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ne savais pas où tu mettais les pieds ?

— Eh bien si, je te le dis.

Perplexe, le bleuté s'écarte pour tenter de déchiffrer les paroles du jeune garçon. Cette spontanéité le désarme.

— Tu me fais délirer toi ! ricane-t-il de façon bruyante. Et sinon… Tu fais quoi dans la vie à part traîner dans des bars gays et te faire draguer sans t'en apercevoir ?

— Je suis à la fac des Beaux Arts.

— Je me doute si tu traînes avec Ulqui. Sinon, tu veux devenir quoi plus tard ?

L'assurance de Grimmjow donne le tournis à Ichigo, tout en lui parlant ses iris de braise ne se détournent pas de ceux électriques. Ou quand l'or se mêle au métal pour ne former qu'un alliage pur, un or bleu unique et rare.

— Peintre, j'adore peindre. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

— Moi ? Je survis c'est déjà pas mal.

Grimmjow boit une gorgée de son breuvage puis repose le verre sur le zinc.

— En fait je suis cascadeur pro, je double les comédiens pendant les scènes d'action, voilà mon métier. On me paye pour m'éclater, pas mal non ?

— C'est risqué ?

— Ouais… Non, pas tant que ça.

La conversation stagne un peu, en fait, ce sont surtout les regards qui en disent long ainsi que les silences chargés de tension. Une bulle enveloppe les deux hommes, Ichigo est sur un petit nuage car son inconnu – qui ne l'est plus – est là assis près de lui. Il ne voit pas que le bleuté vient de se rapprocher encore une fois, sa main posée sur son bras.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester ici, seul, tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis, souffle Grimmjow au creux de son oreille.

Ce souffle moite lui file instantanément des frissons, ils longent le lobe de son oreille pour galoper dans son cou jusque dans son dos. Ce timbre si suave le fait décoller presque. Ichigo porte son attention sur cette bouche charnue qui lui parle, s'il s'écoutait… Oui, s'il laissait libre court à ses envies… Là tout de suite, il pendrait cette bouche pour la goûter.

L'étudiant répond dans un murmure.

— Pourquoi, quels ennuis je pourrais m'attirer ?

— Des types louches pourraient venir t'embêter, on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe dans ce genre de bar.

— Ah oui ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, je sais me défendre tu sais. Ca ne me fait pas peur les types louches…

Ichigo se mord les lèvres, celle inférieure roule entre ses dents. Grimmjow a l'air d'apprécier vu qu'il fait de même instinctivement.

Les visages se rapprochent toujours plus dans l'effervescence du brouhaha de la salle, c'est la seule manière qu'ils ont pour s'entendre. Ichigo y est presque, ces lèvres, elles l'appellent, il veut les prendre. Ce souffle tiède qui s'échoue sur son visage, il veut le sentir au plus profond de lui. Tout, il veut tout de ce parfait inconnu.

La magie du moment vient de se briser, un type arrive en hurlant et en tapant l'épaule musclée du cascadeur.

— Hey Grim on décolle ?

Les paupières du rouquin papillonnent, perdu dans ses songes il se ressaisit pour voir un blond aux cheveux longs le dévisager avec insistance. Tout comme le bleuté, le nouveau gusse sourit sarcastiquement.

— Hum en voilà une belle prise, tu l'as dégoté où celui-là ?

— Du calme Il Forte, j'arrive pas la peine de beugler !

Le blond prend appui sur les épaules de son ami, Ichigo se renfrogne. Premièrement, il n'apprécie pas la façon dont ce mec s'adresse à lui comme s'il était une pièce de viande, deuxièmement il aime encore moins la façon qu'il a de toucher Grimmjow.

— Tu veux venir avec nous mon mignon ?

— Nope, il va rentrer se coucher, fait le bleuté avec un geste de la main comme s'il congédiait un manant. Les petits garçons doivent aller au lit de bonne heure sous peine de se faire dévorer par le méchant loup…

Cette attaque provoque l'hilarité du blond et de ses amis qui l'ont rejoint. Sauf à Ichigo bien entendu. D'ailleurs ceux-ci partent en appelant le retardataire. Vexé, l'étudiant retourne à la contemplation de son verre pour ce qu'il en reste. Au moment de partir, Grimmjow plaque sa main sur l'épaule ronde du roux.

— Sois pas fâché poil de carotte. Aller, bonne nuit et à bientôt.

Il s'en va de sa démarche nonchalante sous le regard de quelques clients admiratifs. Ce type possède une classe naturelle, brute mais réelle.

Quant au pauvre Ichigo, il ne termine même pas sa bière dépité de cette entrevue écourtée. Il a cru pendant un moment que quelque chose se passait. Si l'autre n'était pas venu tout fiche en l'air, peut être qu'ils auraient pu s'embrasser.

Il paye et repart à sa ligne de bus pour rentrer chez lui. En fait il ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça, Grimmjow s'est bien foutu de lui, insinuant qu'il était trop jeune, trop naïf, donc pas intéressant.

Maintenant c'est sûr, il ne se passera jamais rien avec cette panthère de la jungle de bitume. Comment atteindre un tel prédateur lorsqu'on n'est qu'une simple gazelle ?

(suite...)


	6. Les feuilles s'envolent, le vent emporte

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je poste tardivement ce chapitre mais je n'arrive plus à avancer sur ma fic depuis plusieurs semaines, je bloque. Je voulais attendre de l'avoir terminé pour continuer sa publication mais ça risque de durer encore un sacré moment.

Je ne crois pas avoir répondu à **Angelyoru** et **Farouche** pour leurs reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais le faire de ce pas. Merci pour vos commentaires et les nouveaux ajouts qui se sont greffés en follows et favoris.

RaR :

 _Ayu_ : je te remercie pour ta review ^^ et d'avoir laissé une trace de ton passage, tu vas le découvrir très prochainement (comment Ichigo et Grimmjow vont se rapprocher).

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Les feuilles s'envolent, le vent emporte l'espoir**

.

De retour chez lui, Ichigo rumine. Forcément, à quoi s'attendait-il en débarquant dans ce bar de débauche ? Il n'a pas sa place là-bas, parmis ces hommes séduisants, sachant user de leurs charmes. En se débarrassant de ses vêtements, le jeune garçon revoit ce grand échalas agglutiné à Grimmjow. Pour qui se prend-il sans blague ? Avec son sourire narquois, ses petits yeux noisettes qui le détaillaient sous toute les coutures. Ils ont bien dû se foutre de lui après. Ichigo se laisse tomber sur son lit de tout son long en soupirant à vous fendre l'âme. Il ne peut pas rivaliser avec ce blond, sa beauté n'est pas la même que celle de sa panthère mais elle détient une part de finesse extrême. Il se roule sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller en maugréant. Sont-ils justes amis ou plus ? Ichigo broie du noir, le voilà qui se pose des tonnes de questions sur la vie de Grimmjow. Que fait-il, quelles sont ses habitudes, où habite-t-il ? Il n'aurait pas imaginé d'ailleurs que le cascadeur aime les hommes, en fait il n'avait rien imaginé du tout. Alors oui, cette nouvelle représente une bonne aubaine mais si c'est pour s'enticher de type comme cette asperge, autant l'oublier de suite. Ichigo ne rivalisera jamais avec lui.

Soudain, l'étudiant se relève en s'insultant. Il fouille pour trouver son téléphone, ses gestes désordonnés mettent plus la pagaille qu'autre chose dans ses affaires. Enfin il le prend dans ses mains et pianote frénétiquement pour voir ses messages… Punaise, il n'a pas appelé Orihime depuis vendredi lorsqu'ils se sont quittés à la fac ! Quel piètre petit ami fait-il n'est-ce pas ? Vu l'heure tardive, il décide de lui envoyer un message demain, sinon elle risquerait de se poser des questions. Ichigo part se coucher encore plus dépité que la veille.

* * *

Dimanche matin, il se lève plus tôt afin de préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde, monsieur veut se faire pardonner. Quand ses sœurs arrivent en baillant, il est déjà aux fourneaux. Certes, sa tentative de cuisine foire, mais bon, l'intention est là on ne va pas demander la lune non plus. Il voit ses sœurs arriver, il pose les ustensiles sur le plan de travail et va les enlacer de ses longs bras en les embrassant sur le front.

— Je voulais m'excuser les filles pour hier soir, j'étais de mauvaise humeur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour vous avoir parlé de la sorte. Est-ce que vous me pardonnez ?

Ichigo affiche un large sourire sincère qui fait ressortir ses dents. De suite Yuzu lui saute au cou en lui affirmant que tout est oublié. Karin croise les bras en faisant semblant de bouder.

— Ouais bah c'est un peu juste, tu ne crois pas ?

Son grand frère lui frotte la tête et l'entoure en lui disant.

— Et si je vous emmenais à la fête foraine cette après-midi, est-ce que je serais pardonné ?

Yuzu sautille sur place en émettant de larges couinements, tandis que le roux tente d'amadouer son autre sœur en lui pinçant les joues comme aux petits enfants. Cette attaque fonctionne puisqu'elle rend les armes et accepte avec un petit sourire discret.

— Sur ce, fais-nous voir comment tu t'en es sorti pour le petit déjeuner, j'ai trop faim ! conclut-elle.

Et la brouille est réglée. Adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, Isshin sourit également, fier de sa petite famille. Ichigo est quelqu'un de sensé et de profondément bon, il ne peut pas le décevoir ni faire du mal aux autres.

Comme promis, notre héros emmène ses deux sœurs à la fête foraine près de la baie de Tokyo. Pour l'occasion Chad est venu aussi, les emmenant dans sa voiture – Isshin ne voulait pas laisser ses tendres chéries aller en bus ou en métro dans le centre ville. Ensemble, ils font maintes activités, manèges, jeux et autre visite de manoir hanté. L'après-midi se déroule formidablement bien, Yuzu s'accroche au bras de son grand frère les yeux pétillants d'admiration. Il leur offre des friandises et des peluches qu'il gagne à un jeu de tir. Tandis que les filles font des auto-tamponneuses, les garçons s'isolent pour boire une cannette de soda.

Chad, les yeux au loin demande tout à coup de sa voix forte et rassurante.

— Il se passe quelque chose entre toi et Orihime ?

— Pardon ? répond Ichigo en avalant de travers.

— Tu sembles bizarre, distant avec elle alors je me demandais si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le roux baisse la tête, honteux de sa négligence envers sa copine. Effectivement, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

Le silence s'abat entre les jeunes gens non significatif d'un malaise mais simplement de réflexion. Le colosse au cœur tendre le connaît si bien, depuis le temps qu'ils sont amis. Cela touche Ichigo.

— A vrai dire, je ne sais pas Chad. Je… Je ne me sens plus à ma place quelque fois.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, je ne sais pas où j'en suis. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose ?

— Non, tu la connais, elle ne se plaint jamais. Elle continue de sourire mais parfois je vois bien son air triste quand tu n'es pas là.

Ichigo aussi sent ce sentiment inonder son être à cet instant. Jamais ô grand jamais il ne voudrait lui causer de la peine. Ce n'est pas un salaud. Pourtant, l'image de la jeune fille disparaît de son esprit pour la remplacer par une autre bien différente… Il faut qu'il parle à Orihime coûte que coûte, même s'il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il va lui dire. En tous les cas une chose est sûre : il ne peut pas rester embourbé dans cette situation floue.

* * *

Une fois ses sœurs raccompagnées, Ichigo s'en va chez sa petite amie pour passer la soirée. Il faut qu'il sache, il faut qu'il mette un sentiment sur ce qui l'anime depuis plusieurs semaines. Si seulement il avait pu goûter les lèvres de Grimmjow ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Il aurait su immédiatement. Malheureusement il devra se contenter d'appréhender ses ressentis sur sa seule intuition. Au pas de la porte de la rousse, Ichigo hésite une seconde. Pourquoi ne se sent-il pas à sa place auprès d'elle ? A la fac, beaucoup de garçons tueraient pour sortir avec la jeune fille. Sans le savoir elle ravage bien des cœurs. Ichigo se dit qu'elle mérite quelqu'un qui sache prendre soin d'elle, l'aimer sans concession et il ne sait pas s'il est cette bonne personne.

Sa main atteint le bouton de la sonnette, il entend une voix claire lui demander de patienter. Son cœur se gonfle de chagrin. Ce soir, il va encore jouer la comédie du parfait petit ami. Va falloir que ça change et au plus vite, il ne peut plus continuer ce simulacre de vie parfaite !

Orihime ouvre la porte, son visage triste prend des accents de liesse. La simple vue de son amoureux la transcendante. Mon dieu, elle est touchante. Touchante dans son pathétisme.

— Ichi… Ichigo, tu es venu…

Le jeune homme se baisse en prenant la belle par les épaules et embrasse son front tendrement.

— Oui, pardonne-moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt. J'ai beaucoup de travail avec l'exposé tu comprends ?

Mensonge.

Forcément qu'elle comprend, de suite sa tête hoche l'affirmatif pour confirmer ce fait. Elle croirait Ichigo les yeux fermés.

D'ailleurs en traversant le salon, une envie de vomir lui prend les tripes. Vraiment, il n'est pas à sa place ici. Il la regarde s'affairer à préparer le repas, dresser la table, faire des allées et venues entre la cuisine et le salon. Elle n'a pas l'air comme d'habitude. Un inconfort submerge Ichigo, bon sang qu'il aimerait se trouver loin, loin d'ici. N'importe où mais pas ici. Peut être dans ce bar d'hier soir en compagnie de ce type… Ichigo se ressaisit en secouant la tête, ce n'est clairement pas le moment de divaguer sur lui.

Ils mangent en parlant de choses banales, inintéressantes au possible. Le roux s'en veut de faire semblant, s'en veut de s'exaspérer en compagnie d'Orihime. Désastreusement, elle ne lui insuffle pas la passion à laquelle il aspire, elle ne le transporte pas dans un océan vertigineux qui noie son organe vitale.

Orihime possède le don d'apaiser les autres mais pas de les transporter dans une folie furieuse.

C'est ça que le jeune homme souhaite. Se faire dévorer le corps et le cœur par un amour titanesque, entier et dévastateur. Il aime dépasser ses limites, dans la vie comme dans l'amour. Son souffle s'accélère, sa poitrine se soulève plus vite. Il va faire une expérience, tenter le tout pour le tout.

Les deux braises d'or détaillent Orihime comme s'ils allaient l'enflammer. Ce soir, il va découvrir cette indicible passion à laquelle il aspire tant.

La belle se recule un peu apeurée, jamais elle n'a vu cette expression sur le visage si sérieux de son amoureux.

— Ichigo, que t'arrive-t-il ?

Il prend sa main et l'oblige à se lever. Sans un mot il l'entraîne à l'étage. A sa suite, la jeune fille lui pose des questions avec un éraillement dans sa voix. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il arrive à son petit ami.

Il la pousse dans la chambre, referme la porte. Ses mains agrippent les épaules de la rousse et sans sommation, ses lèvres s'emparent de celles adverses. Le baiser qu'il échange se fait immédiatement brulant, dominateur. Jamais on ne l'a vu plein de fougue. Ichigo en a marre, plus que marre de devoir jouer les gentils petits fistons. Les gentils petits amis complaisants. Ce soir il veut vivre, mourir dans les bras de quelqu'un afin de toucher le Paradis.

Il veut se sentir Homme.

Les baisers continuent, faisant suffoquer la jeune fille. Elle a les plus grandes difficultés à reprendre son souffle. Elle tente de s'écarter des bras trop puissants d'Ichigo, sans succès. Ce dernier la pousse sur le lit et s'étale de tout son long sur elle. Ses baisers deviennent plus mordants, ils parsèment sa peau laissant des traces vermillons sur son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Elle essaie de le repousser mais il plaque ses poignets contre le matelas.

Ichigo halète, ferme les yeux et se concentre. Sans s'en apercevoir il montre de la dureté dans son étreinte, tout ça parce qu'il veut ressentir quelque chose. Une putain de chose qu'il n'a jamais éprouvé auparavant. Son corps se presse contre celui d'Orihime, il prend possession de sa bouche sans la laisser respirer. Il entend bien des petits gémissements étouffés, seulement l'information ne monte pas dans son cerveau, comme bloquée. Cette fois-ci, il se met en mouvement en ondulant son corps contre l'autre plus frêle. Les seins de sa petite amie frottent contre son torse, lui offrant à peine une excitation. Ses mains se mettent en action, parcourant les flancs, le ventre, les cuisses de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière panique un peu, n'ayant jamais vu son soupirant dans un tel état. Au lieu de se faire passionnée, elle se soumet en restant inerte sous les caresses appuyées du jeune homme. Ichigo s'attaque à ses seins, les mordillant, embrassant, palpant. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle doit en penser, elle est perdue autant que lui.

Ichigo se force à ressentir du plaisir. Il voudrait tellement l'attraper et se laisser aller. Pourquoi ne perçoit-il pas la jouissance ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois ?

Ses attouchements se font brutaux presque, il n'a jamais été comme ça. Emporté par sa soif d'assouvissance, il ne voit pas le visage apeuré de sa petite amie. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier, au contraire.

Ichigo accélère les préliminaires en déshabillant complètement sa partenaire. Ses doigts la touchent de manière plus intime, franchement plus intime. Elle se tortille sous sa poigne en fronçant les sourcils et en gémissant.

D'un coup, la main d'Orihime attrape le poignet de son amoureux, dans une supplique elle l'implore.

— Arrête Ichigo, tu… Tu me fais mal !

Tout tourne autour du jeune homme. Il s'arrête dans son élan, se redresse, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Que fait-il enfin ? Pris dans son besoin primaire, il n'a pas vu que sa petite amie avait mal à cause de lui. Le roux s'emprisonne la tête de ses doigts, puis s'assoit au bord du lit. Sa sauvagerie dépasse les limites de l'entendement.

Il a failli faire vraiment mal à sa copine. Il s'incline sur lui-même rongé par les remords. Parce qu'il ne pensait qu'à son petit besoin personnel, il est presque devenu un salaud, comme ces types qui se servent du corps des femmes comme exutoire. Il porte sa main devant sa bouche, les yeux grands ouverts. Décidément, il ne se reconnaît plus depuis ces derniers temps. Sa petite amie se précipite vers lui en l'entourant de ses bras, elle calle sa tête contre son cou. Elle répète son prénom à l'infini, comme pour le ramener à elle.

Délicatement, il l'écarte et se lève.

— Je vais juste dans la salle de bain cinq minutes pour me rafraichir, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens.

Il ferme la porte et part immédiatement s'isoler dans la salle d'eau. En se passant de l'eau sur le visage, son reflet s'impose à lui. Que voit-il, là maintenant ?

Un bel égoïste, voilà. La pensée qui le lie à Grimmjow est en train de le rendre complètement dingue, il ne voit que cette explication possible. A trop vouloir se convaincre d'une chose, on finit par en sacrifier d'autres. L'étudiant s'essuie la figure avec un linge propre et se promet de mettre un terme à cette sinistre comédie. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, au fond de son être, il sait déjà. Orihime ne lui convient pas.

* * *

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il retourne dans cette chambre, théâtre de sa fin d'usurpateur. Depuis longtemps, Ichigo cherche un sens à sa vie et surtout en matière de relation à autrui. Certes, il possède un grand cercle d'amis, certains plus fidèles que d'autres. Il a une famille aimante, des capacités artistiques, une intelligence certaine, une popularité à faire pâlir les plus viles commères. Néanmoins, sa vie ne se révèle pas idyllique pour autant. Quelque chose le grignote, une espèce de vide se logeant dans ses viscères. Un néant sombre, froid qui le laisse pantelant. Ichigo a besoin de se compléter pour vivre. Vivre dans la douleur d'un amour exclusif. Et ce n'est pas cette pauvre Orihime qui lui apportera. Non, car les petites biches ne sont pas faites pour ce genre de choses. Elles se contentent d'être protégées par des êtres plus forts. Ichigo pourrait devenir ce genre de personne, seulement il n'en a pas l'envie, tout bonnement. Lui veut se laisser consumer par un individu absolu, unique et dangereux. L'attrait du danger, voilà ce qu'il aime.

Orihime l'attend sagement assise sur son lit, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Elle relève la tête à l'entrée de son invité. Ichigo affiche une mine obscure, affreusement sérieuse. C'est dans ces coups de temps là qu'il impressionne le plus.

— Ca va mieux Ichi ? interroge-t-elle, la voix cassée.

Les poings du jeune homme se resserrent. Malheureusement il va la faire souffrir, autrement que physiquement, mais souffrir quand même.

— Oui merci. Ecoute Orihime…

L'atmosphère se change en plomb.

Elle écarquille les yeux, attentive à la suite.

— Je n'ai pas voulu te faire peur, excuse-moi s'il te plait.

— Oh oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas ! se hâte-t-elle de répondre en agitant ses mains devant elle. Ce n'est rien, je sais que les hormones des garçons travaillent plus que les nôtres…

— Orihime… Ecoute-moi.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, crois-moi. Parfois je dois être trop fragile, je le sais bien.

Elle agrémente sa tirade d'un petit rire sur-joué. Probablement veut-elle détendre l'ambiance. Alors elle parle. Parle encore et toujours dans le but de faire taire son amour de jeunesse, car elle n'est pas sotte. Elle sait parfaitement que lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrira la bouche, une nouvelle d'une tristesse sans nom s'abattra sur elle et tout sera perdu. Son sixième sens lui dicte de ne pas laisser le jeune homme prendre la parole. Elle continue son flot ininterrompu d'absurdité, tout ça pour éloigner la terrible finalité.

Soudain, le timbre d'Ichigo se durcit considérablement. Il lève ses joyaux mordorés dans sa direction et tonne.

— Orihime !

Elle s'arrête enfin dans un couinement étouffé.

— Je suis désolé, j'ai cru que je pouvais mais non. Je ne peux plus continuer ainsi.

— De quoi parles-tu ? On n'est pas obligé de faire quoi que ce soit, tu sais. Je préfère dormir contre toi, du moment que tu restes c'est tout ce qui compte.

— C'est plus que ça, poursuit le jeune homme aux cheveux cupriques. Je t'aime vraiment, mais pas de la façon dont tu le mérites, pas comme tu le souhaiterais.

— Mais non, non ! Que dis-tu Ichi ? Ca n'a pas de sens, aller viens te coucher, ça ira mieux demain.

L'étudiant prend sur lui pour ne pas déborder encore une fois. Seulement cela s'avère difficile avec sa petite amie : elle le coupe pour ne pas lui laisser l'opportunité de parler. Alors il respire plus profondément, malheureusement les sons aigus vrillent ses tympans, égrainant sa patience.

— Tu vas m'écouter oui ! gronde-t-il.

Ce qui a pour effet de clouer le bec à la belle. Immédiatement, elle se recroqueville sur elle-même, ses mains tremblent sur ses cuisses.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur mais écoute-moi sans m'interrompre c'est important. Je suis bien avec toi, on s'entend parfaitement. J'ai cru… Oui, j'ai cru qu'en me mettant en couple tout irait mieux mais je me suis trompé. Je ne peux plus tu comprends ? Je n'arrive plus à faire semblant, à essayer de t'aimer comme un amant. On est trop proches mais en même temps trop éloignés l'un de l'autre. Pardonne-moi Orihime, il faut se séparer. C'est mieux pour tout le monde, tu trouveras un gentil garçon qui t'aimera comme tu le mérites. Ce n'est pas moi.

— Ichigo…

Est le seul mot qu'elle peut sortir, les autres restent coincés au fond de sa gorge, entravés par les sanglots.

— Ne perdons pas notre temps. Si tu ne veux plus me parler je comprendrais très bien mais sache que j'aurais toujours de l'affection pour toi, et que tu pourras me demander tout ce que tu veux, sauf de t'aimer comme tu l'espères…

— Ichigo, ne pars pas.

La jeune esseulée ne parvient pas à faire plus pour le retenir. Elle est peut être fleur-bleue, naïve mais pas idiote. Sa fierté ne la pousse pas à se rouler parterre pour lui. Ichigo la quitte, voilà, c'est comme ça. Son bonheur n'aura duré que l'espace d'une saison, emporté par la brise d'automne, balayée avec les feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes comme celle qui parsème la chevelure feu de son amour. Les feuilles aux reflets rougeoyants s'envolent avec le souvenir de son amant éphémère. Tout se termine quand il claque la porte d'entrée sans un dernier baiser d'adieu.

(suite...)


	7. Le roi du monde

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je suis désolée pour ce retard de publication. Je me suis remise à écrire mais que des OS pour le moment, mais j'ai décidé de distiller mes chapitres en attendant.

RaR :

 _Ayu_ : hey ! Merci d'avoir laissé une trace. Enfin la séparation oui, il était temps mais en effet cela va permettre à Ichi de faire le point et surtout d'être libre dans sa tête pour le beau félin… Biz à toi ^^

Je vous remercie pour vos ajouts et vos reviews encourageantes, je ne compte absolument pas abandonner cette fic. Etant donné que ce chapitre est très court, j'en posterais un autre en fin de semaine.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Le roi du monde**

.

La vie continue, après tout ce n'est qu'une rupture. Dorénavant Ichigo se sent mieux dans un sens, plus libre. Enfin presque… D'avoir brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie ne fait pas parti d'une de ses fiertés. Seulement il ne pouvait faire autrement.

A la fac, l'ambiance s'est considérablement alourdie. Au début, l'étudiant se dérobait à ses amis, ne voulant pas s'imposer à Orihime. La rousse est venue lui dire de revenir, son absence engendre un grand vide dans le groupe. Ichigo doit faire face au regard chargé de chagrin des perles anthracites qui tentent de le ramener à eux. Le temps fera son œuvre, un jour, pour le moment tout le monde fait semblant. Semblant que tout va bien, semblant qu'ils sont encore unis. Ichigo n'a pas cassé que le cœur de son amie, mais ça il n'y peut rien.

L'automne s'en est allé avec son cortège de rouge, d'orangé, de doré. Maintenant le ciel ne se couvre plus d'un manteau incendie en fin d'après-midi mais d'un de glace, terne, gris. Gris comme les yeux d'Orihime par exemple… L'hiver s'installe doucement avec des sentiments de vide de plus en plus grands.

Ichigo n'a pas tenté de revoir son roi déchu, celui qui le bouleverse, se résignant avant même d'avoir entamé une approche. Les semaines passent et l'étudiant se consacre à son travail, redoublant d'effort pour rattraper son retard. Il voit Ulquiorra un peu plus qu'avant, apprenant à le connaître d'avantage. Ils ont même été dans un concert une fois, ce fût comique de voir Ichigo dans la masse de fans de métal. Là aussi il ne semblait pas à sa place. Pour une fois, le petit prince des ténèbres ne s'est pas privé de le railler, chacun son tour.

En cette fin de journée, le roux sort à la bourre – monsieur Kurotsuchi l'a retenu pour lui parler de son travail. Il se dépêche ne voulant pas rater son bus, seulement à la sortie de l'établissement universitaire, son corps ne répond plus de rien. Il se stoppe net devant la vue qui s'étend devant lui. A quelques mètres, Ulquiorra parle avec Grimmjow. De suite son cœur se serre, tout se brouille. Ce type lui file les mêmes frissons que la première fois qu'il l'a vu. Malgré le fait qu'il essaie de se convaincre qu'il n'est pas fait pour lui, dès qu'il aperçoit cette masse azure, sa raison s'effondre. Ichigo semble hypnotisé, ses pas le conduisent vers les deux hommes. S'en sans rendre compte, il marche vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, ils s'arrêtent de discuter pour le regarder.

— Tu veux quelque chose ? demande le noiraud sans entrain.

Pendant ce temps, les yeux de chacal de Grimmjow dévorent le visage d'Ichigo. On jugerait lire dans ses prunelles céruléennes un attrait malsain. Son sourire s'étire le long de ses joues.

Ichigo ressurgit des limbes de sa torpeur. Il doit garder la face, ne surtout pas faire plaisir à ce type qui jubile de toutes ses dents.

— Oui, en fait je voulais échanger mes notes avec les tiennes, on a presque fini l'exposé, je voulais savoir ce que tu pensais de ma conclusion.

En s'adressant à son binôme, le roux prête bien attention de ne jamais croiser le regard carnassier.

— C'est une bonne idée. Je te propose de venir chez moi demain en fin d'après-midi, nous ferons le point.

— Pas de soucis, répond Ichigo de son plus beau sourire de fourbe.

Il dépasse à peine Ulquiorra et lui lance.

— Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne soirée, à demain.

— A demain, passe le bonjour à ta famille, répond ce dernier.

Ichigo disparaît en se tenant bien droit, amusé de son petit effet. Non seulement il ne s'est pas laissé déstabiliser par l'aura envoûtante de Grimmjow mais en prime il l'a snobé superbement. Ce qui a pour répercussion un roi de la jungle perdu et vexé.

En effet, en regardant partir le rouquin, le comédien enrage un tant soit peu. Depuis quand l'ignore-t-on de la sorte ? Surtout ce freluquet qui le colle comme son ombre. Parce que foi de prédateur, il a repéré son petit manège pas du tout fin. Depuis le premier soir dans la villa de son ami, Grimmjow a vu l'intérêt qu'il suscite dans les yeux pralinés de l'étudiant. Son air gêné, maladroit presque, mais surtout cette lueur de désir qui assombrit son regard. Notre homme adore l'effet qu'il produit sur les autres – homme ou femmes confondus. Et encore plus sur ce petit. Il finit d'admirer le postérieur rebondi s'éloigner en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres. Pas de toute, il le trouve vraiment attrayant. En bon félin qu'il est, Grimmjow attend patiemment son heure, étudiant sa future proie et en jouant avec. Il ne savait pas s'il voulait d'Ichigo, maintenant plus de doute.

* * *

A la maison, les choses se décantent. Ichigo fait tout son possible pour se rendre agréable, il aide son père dès qu'il le peut à la clinique. En prime cela a le bénéfice d'occuper son esprit. En désinfectant le matériel médical, il jubile de sa dernière entrevue avec l'objet de ses délires. Il se met carrément à rire en revoyant la mine déconfite de Grimmjow, ça lui apprendra à le tacler devant ses amis. N'ayant pas digéré l'épisode du bar, Ichigo triomphe de sa petite revanche. Probablement que c'est sournois, mais cela apprendra la vie à ce bellâtre de pacotille.

En attendant de trouver un plan pour l'approcher de nouveau, l'étudiant en art aide ses sœurs pour leurs devoirs. Moins il cogite, mieux c'est.

~OOoOO~

Dans son duplex tout confort installé à Odaiba, quartier prisé de la baie de Tokyo, un homme est loin de ce genre de préoccupation.

Des bruits s'échappent de l'entrebâillement de la porte donnant sur une chambre. Des grincements suivis de cognements emplissent le calme environnant. Une moiteur se dégage dans l'atmosphère emplie de stupre.

Deux hommes, allongés sur l'immense lit de blanc drapé, luttent dans une course effrénée au plaisir.

— Grim… oui, vas-y, plus fort !

La complainte du jeune homme semble indisposer le deuxième, il grogne en mordant le cou de son amant.

— Encore, aller, plus fort…

Grimmjow se relève un peu, dévisage l'homme sous lui et donne un puissant coup de rein afin de le faire taire. Il n'aime pas particulièrement les démonstrations vocales pendant qu'il s'échine à prendre son pied.

Il se penche en agrippant les mèches de son partenaire et déclare sur un ton menaçant.

— Tais-toi, tu me déconcentres.

Apparemment, celui-ci s'en moque comme de sa première dent puisqu'il continue de gémir de plus belle et de lui ordonner de le faire venir.

Le bleuté halète, quelque part son amant l'excite au plus haut point. Prenant ses suppliques au mot, Grimmjow intensifie ses mouvements de hanche et cogne durement celles de son amant. A mesure qu'il s'insinue dans le corps du jeune homme, le cascadeur sent monter une puissante vague de plaisir. Dans quelques secondes il va se libérer, il peut le deviner. Sous son poids, son amant se débat, serre ses poings dans les draps froissés, se cambre effrontément.

Ce carcan de chair se tend d'une manière horrible, exacerbant le plaisir du bleuté. Il s'arrête une demi-seconde pour s'enfoncer brutalement dans un dernier à-coup pour jouir dans l'intimité de son amant. Puis, il s'effondre lourdement sur son torse. L'autre, le souffle court, caresse son dos et murmure contre son oreille.

— Tu es vraiment exceptionnel Grim… Tu me donnes envie de recommencer.

L'amant fantastique rit puis roule de côté. Il prend le temps de s'allumer une cigarette, expulse la première bouffée et réplique.

— Et toi, tu n'es vraiment qu'une petite chaudière Il Forte, t'en as jamais assez.

Le dénommé Il Forte se colle contre le torse puissant, parcourt de ses doigts ténus la fine cicatrice qui traverse l'épiderme de son amant.

— C'est de ta faute aussi, poursuit-il de manière taquine. Si tu n'étais pas aussi endurant et performant, je me lasserais de toi. Alors, qu'en dis-tu, on remet ça ?

Le bleuté fume tranquillement sa tige de nicotine en prenant le temps de répondre.

— Ouais, on verra. Laisse-moi me reposer quand même, demain j'ai un casting pour un film. Faut que je sois en forme.

Il Forte se penche et embrasse la clavicule, puis passe sa main le long du corps musclé.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas t'épuiser, juste ce qu'il faut mais pas plus.

Amusé, Grimmjow détourne sa tête pour admirer son ami. Il prend une mèche platine qu'il fait glisser le long de ses doigts. Cette douceur le surprendra toujours. Le blond possède des atouts charmes indéniables. Malgré leur amitié sincère qui remonte à des années maintenant, quelques fois quand la solitude se fait sentir, ils s'allient le temps d'une nuit, d'une étreinte. Cela a le don d'apaiser leur besoin animal. Surtout celui de Grimmjow.

Ils se sont rencontrés lors d'un casting pour une série B. Il Forte évolue dans le milieu de la mode, normal avec son physique fin il est devenu mannequin. Son corps longiligne mais sculpté s'emboîte parfaitement avec celui plus robuste du bleuté. En somme, ils sont devenus des sex-friend avec le temps sans demander quoi que ce soit en retour et sans exclusivité. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble mais prennent tout simplement du bon temps. En plus, ce qui ne gâche rien, Il Forte possède une souplesse innée, ce qui n'est pas pour déplaire au comédien.

Ce dernier termine sa cigarette, l'écrase dans le cendrier et se lève complètement nu. Cette vue imprenable plait particulièrement au blondin, il se lèche les lèvres de concupiscence.

— Tu vas où ? interroge-t-il.

— Prendre une douche, je reviens. En attendant va donc nous préparer un truc à grignoter j'ai faim.

— Oui chef !

Il Forte ne s'offusque pas de l'attitude d'homme de Cro-Magnon de son ami, depuis le temps qu'il le pratique il sait à quoi s'en tenir. Sa goujaterie façonne sa réputation, mais au fond, il détient un cœur tendre – caché sous des couches de rudesse.

Habillé d'une simple chemise trop longue, le mannequin prépare quelques sandwiches avec des boissons. Il adore ses nuits passées en compagnie de Grimmjow, sans se l'avouer. Il n'est pas jaloux lorsque son copain rencontre d'autres hommes, cependant il aime rester le numéro un, point. Justement, le voilà qui arrive enveloppé d'une serviette éponge autour de ses reins. Il s'approche doucement et écarte une masse soyeuse des épaules d'Il Forte. Il hume l'odeur de sa peau, dépose un baiser à la base de son cou. De suite, le blond sent la chaleur remonter partout dans son être. Grimmjow sait l'enflammer en un éclair. Ce dernier s'attarde sur la peau dorée, commence à pétrir les fesses fermes. Ce qui provoque des sons adorables qui sortent de la gorge du blondin. D'un coup, le cascadeur claque les fesses de son ami, prend une part de sandwiche et s'en va dans la chambre.

— Si tu veux un deuxième round, dépêche, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! crie-t-il depuis le couloir.

Il Forte le suit avec un large sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

La vie de Grimmjow va à cent à l'heure, jamais le temps de se reposer ; il vaque entre castings, films, préparation physique, entraînements et sorties. Malgré son train de vie frénétique, l'homme ressent une grande part de frustration. Pourtant, on pourrait penser qu'il possède tout pour être heureux, fort est de constater que non à priori. Le bleuté ne s'embarrasse pas d'état d'âme, philosopher sur le vide de sa vie ne l'intéresse pas plus que ça.

Le comédien est âgé de vingt cinq ans, solitaire dans l'âme il préfère rester seul que mal accompagné, c'est pour cela qu'il choisit ses amis de façon drastique. Quand quelqu'un le déçoit, s'en est fini de lui. Rancunier sur les bords voire même au milieu, il détient un tempérament volcanique, explosant à la moindre contrariété. Grimmjow a des tendances violentes, aimant la bagarre, titiller les autres pour pouvoir expulser sa colère. C'est pour cette raison qu'il lui fallait un métier physique qui puisse contenir cette rage indicible ancrée dans son être. Au moins, sur les plateaux de tournage il peut s'en donner à cœur joie. Son talent contribue à sa réputation, il est de plus en plus demandé. Seulement, en contre partie, son travail lui coûte autant sur le plan physique que social. Inutile de se voiler la face : ça reste dangereux, la preuve en est de sa cicatrice qui traverse son torse. Une vilaine brûlure née suite à un tournage.

Sur le plan personnel, son métier lui mange la majeure partie de son temps, lorsqu'il tourne, il s'entraîne deux fois plus pour former son corps à la résistance. En dehors de ça, sa préparation physique lui demande énormément d'efforts, notamment sur le plan alimentaire. Même si Grimmjow adore faire la fête, pendant la semaine il adopte un mode de vie ultra saint pour prendre soin de son outil de travail, à savoir son corps d'Apollon. Peu de ses conquêtes passées ont pu le supporter. Ca et aussi ses accès de colère démesurés… Le bleuté détient une forte personnalité, personne n'arrive à le contrôler. Alors pendant ses périodes « rudes », il ne faut pas le provoquer.

Une personne y parvient sans faire quoi que ce soit pour… Il s'agit d'Il Forte, mais Grimmjow n'envisage pas d'entretenir une relation suivie avec son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs à tout bien y réfléchir, jamais il n'a eu de véritable histoire, se contentant de jeter ses amants quand il se lasse.

L'homme dur prend, domine puis jette. C'est son mode de fonctionnement, quand une proie ne le satisfait plus, il la balance tout bêtement. Il n'est pas foncièrement méchant, juste, il ne s'encombre pas de chichis inutiles.

Ce matin, en se levant, le cascadeur regarde son ami endormi dans son lit, le drap remonté juste à la naissance de ses reins. A croire que cette posture, le blond l'a savamment réfléchi… Grimmjow ajuste sa chemise en souriant tel un félin affamé. S'il avait le temps, il s'épuiserait bien avec lui, malheureusement le devoir l'appelle. Aujourd'hui il a une scène à tourner, pas le temps de rêvasser. Avant de partir, il replace la cascade dorée sur le dos du bel endormi, laisse sa main descendre le long de son échine et tape ses fesses – manie qu'il adore.

— Eh ! Debout c'est l'heure ! J'ai préparé du café frais, en partant ferme à clefs s'te plait.

L'autre ronchonne contre l'oreiller et se roule en boule sous le drap.

Grimmjow descend en bas de son immeuble de haut standing en prenant une grande goulée d'air. Le monde lui appartient.

(suite...)

* * *

NdA :

Alors j'adore Il Forte ! Il fallait que je le place, ne lui en voulez pas. En vrai, c'est un amour ce petit *^*


	8. Qui est l'appât ?

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Comme convenu je poste la suite présentement. Ca va bouger un peu plus (enfin !), il faut bien qu'Ichigo se hâte la fraise aussi, sinon on va s'endormir :D

Et Grimmjow (Rrrrr) et bien reste Grimmjow, fidèle à lui-même…

RaR :

Mea Culpa, j'ai oublié de répondre sur le chapitre 6 à Trolocat, je rectifie ça tout de suite !

 _Trolocat_ : déjà pardon pour t'avoir zappé sur la mise à jour précédente, je te remercie grandement pour ta belle review, elle m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ^^ Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je me tourne naturellement vers Ichigo pour raconter mon histoire. Dans le manga je l'ai trouvé réfléchi pas comme les héros de shonen que l'on peut voir habituellement qui foncent sans réfléchir pour taper dans le tas. Il a un côté touchant, une petite faille que j'ai remarqué et que j'ai voulu exploiter.

Je te comprends quand tu parles de « plat », MDR. J'avoue que dans mes fictions je prends mon temps pour établir le cadre et que j'aime les fics « Feux de l'amour » où il ne se passe rien pendant 20 chapitres. Je m'attarde sur les psychologies et les ressentis des personnages, je comprends tout à fait que l'on puisse s'ennuyer à un moment donné.

Merci pour tout ce que tu me dis, si tu trouves Ichigo et les autres plus vrais ça me fait super plaisir. J'aime explorer leur côté humain (surtout pour les Arrancars). Les transposer dans le monde réel me permets de les creuser. Et je mets un point d'honneur à essayer de coller à la réalité et de faire du vrai (sentiments, réactions…). Ce genre de review motive l'auteur tu ne peux pas savoir, encore mes excuses pour ne pas t'avoir répondu avant T_T

Chapitre 7 :

 _Ayu_ : merci pour ta fidélité ^^ Je me suis mise du côté de Grim pour que l'on apprenne plus sur lui sans trop en divulguer. Il faut entretenir le mystère de ce formidable félin d'amour. J'espère que la suite te plaira :)

 _Akane_ : merci pour ta review tout d'abord ^^ Je suis d'accord avec toi : rien ne vaut un Grim/Ichi mais Il Forte est gentil, il faut l'aimer T_T

Ne t'en fais pas, la relation entre nos deux héros va s'intensifier si je peux m'exprimer ainsi :D

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **Qui est l'appât ?**

.

L'exposé pour ce cinglé de Kurotsuchi est enfin bouclé. Ichigo peut souffler sur cette partie de sa vie. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il délaisse son nouvel ami, car à force de se côtoyer les deux étudiants ont appris à se connaître. Dorénavant, le rouquin le défend dès lors qu'il entend une rumeur ou moquerie le concernant. Par ailleurs, il ne sait toujours pas si le gothique sort avec sa pote émo ou pas. Et ça l'intrigue considérablement.

Sa vie a quelque peu changée, oh pas de beaucoup, cependant certaines choses ne sont plus pareilles. Ichigo passe un peu moins de temps à flemmarder et plus à étudier, à aider sa famille. Il s'est remis au basket, pour le moment il ne participe pas aux tournois officiels, mais a obtenu un poste de remplaçant, ce qui est déjà pas mal. Toutes ses activités ont pour but de lui changer les idées. L'étudiant ne veut plus se morfondre sur un amour ou pseudo-relation impossible. Que cela concerne Orihime, Grimmjow ou une autre personne, il se dit qu'il a le temps pour ce genre de chose. Il possède l'avantage de la jeunesse, le temps joue en sa faveur.

Pour ne pas changer les bonnes habitudes, ce soir il sort en retard de ses cours, sa bande d'amis est déjà partie, il se retrouve donc seul. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il rentrera plus vite chez lui. Tout en marchant, l'étudiant vérifie les messages inscrits sur son téléphone. Un de Karin l'informe d'aller chercher des légumes bio à l'épicerie du coin, un autre de Chad lui demande s'il veut passer à la maison. Ichigo ne prête pas attention à ce qui l'entoure, trop accaparé par son cellulaire. Soudain, une drôle d'impression s'empare de son être, instinctivement il relève la tête pour voir au loin une silhouette ô combien familière. En effet, debout, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon style militaire gris foncé, Grimmjow attend. Quoi, ça personne ne le sait mais il semble attendre quelqu'un. Son air féroce ne le quitte pas, Ichigo prend sur lui malgré les bouffés de chaleur qui montent jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Se dit notre héros. Pendant un bref instant, son cœur s'est emballé, toutefois il se calme sachant pertinemment qu'il n'a aucune chance avec cet homme. Et puis il ne veut pas perdre la face, il s'est déjà ridiculisé une fois dans ce bar, ça suffit.

Mine renfrognée, Ichigo passe tout droit devant son fantasme ambulant, pensant qu'il est venu pour Ulquiorra. Au moment où il arrive près de Grimmjow, l'étudiant retient sa respiration afin de ne montrer aucun trouble qui trahirait son état de stress. Malgré sa volonté de ne pas faiblir, ses hormones le trahissent un tantinet.

Rester neutre, surtout et ne pas flancher. A peine a-t-il fait quelques pas que le bleuté l'interpelle de manière peu courtoise.

— Hey, poil de carotte !

Ichigo se fige de surprise, arrêtant tout mouvement. Déjà pour commencer il n'aime pas ce sobriquet, puis pour continuer il ne pensait pas que Grimmjow lui voulait quelque chose. Pendant qu'il cogite dans le vent, l'autre reprend la parole.

— Attends deux secondes, t'es pressé ?

Vu que notre rouquin préféré ne daigne pas répondre, son interlocuteur avance à sa rencontre.

— T'es sourd ou tu le fais exprès !? Je t'ai demandé si t'étais pressé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? finit par renvoyer Ichigo.

Le sempiternel sourire provoquant de Grimmjow refait surface à l'orée de ses lèvres.

— Holà, du calme gringalet ! M'agresse pas comme ça. Tu veux boire un verre quelque part ?

Plus cash on ne fait pas. Ichigo en reste sur le derrière.

Il a du mal à trouver ses mots, le voilà qui bafouille.

— Mais… Pourquoi ? Je… A quoi tu joues ?

— A rien, je te demande si ça te dit d'aller prendre un verre là tout de suite avec moi. T'es demeuré en plus ?

Pour la technique de drague, on repassera.

— Tu n'es pas venu voir Ulquiorra ?

Apparemment sur les nerfs, Grimmjow souffle bruyamment tout en se tenant la tête entre sa main.

— Non puisque je suis venu te voir toi ! Il me semblait que tu avais l'air plus dégourdi l'autre soir au bar. Enfin bref, c'est oui ou non ?

Ichigo monte en pression aussi, se faire insulter n'a rien de plaisant. Il devrait refuser cette invitation. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'il compte faire : envoyer promener ce macho de malheur.

— Ouais d'accord.

Bingo Ichigo ! Quelle détermination de folie.

* * *

Ils partent à la recherche d'un troquet ou bar étudiant sans quitter le quartier qui regorge d'établissements de ce type. Le long du trajet personne ne parle, le roux se méfie. Quelque fois, il jette des œillades à son voisin pour percer ses intentions, sans succès vu que le bleuté affiche sa mine blasée en toute circonstance. Blasée et sûr de lui.

Attablés devant leurs consommations, les deux hommes ne pipent toujours pas un mot. Ichigo demeure absorbé dans la contemplation de son Coca cola tandis que Grimmjow détaille l'ensemble des clients. Soudain, il balance son paquet de cigarette sur la table et fouille dans ses poches quelques pièces de monnaie. Tout en s'allumant une clope, il demande de but en blanc.

— Alors, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois poil de carotte ?

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça et éteins ta cigarette, c'est interdit de fumer à l'intérieur. Tu veux qu'on se fasse jeter ?

— T'es chiant.

Cependant il obéit ne souhaitant pas se faire éjecter du bar.

— J'ai un prénom tu sais…

— Ouais je sais mais j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça.

— Pourquoi tu es venu m'attendre à la sortie de la fac ?

— T'es pas content que je sois là ?

Froncement de sourcil de la part d'Ichigo. Ce type l'agace.

— Tu réponds toujours par une autre question ?

— Ouais, c'est parce que t'as pas répondu à la mienne mais si ça te travaille je veux bien te dire pourquoi je suis venu te chercher…

Grimmjow se penche un peu vers son interlocuteur, juste assez pour le frôler. Ses mèches topazes chatouillent le visage de l'étudiant déclenchant un tourbillon de frissons. Son souffle bute contre la peau frémissante de sa proie.

— C'est parce que j'ai vu comment tu me regardais au bar. Je sais que je te plais, inutile de le nier.

Les joues d'Ichigo se colorent de carmin, cette teinte lui va bien au teint. Décidément, ce type est vraiment incroyable, cash, franc il n'y va pas par quatre chemins. Intimidé par cette assurance débordante, le roux est décontenancé.

— Oh, tu rougis, c'est trop mignon, renchérit le comédien. Le petit garçon qui voulait jouer au séducteur serait-il gêné ?

— Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Grimmjow satisfait, sourit dévoilant une rangée de dents blanches. Ses canines pointues semblent narguer le jeune étudiant.

— Alors dis-moi ce que tu faisais à _l'Hunter_ , petit. Si ce n'est venir me trouver…

La mine d'Ichigo se décompose littéralement, il vient de se faire piéger en beauté. Touché-coulé comme on dit. Grimmjow a peut être l'air désinvolte mais il a oublié d'être idiot. D'ailleurs ce dernier part dans un rire narquois en se calant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

— Fais pas cette tête ! Tu as l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme, on ne peut rien me cacher à moi.

Vexé, le plus jeune croise ses bras et boude en tournant sa tête à l'opposé du bleuté. Qui se rapproche de sa proie en posant sa grande main sur celle du roux.

— Tu sais que t'es craquant quand tu fais la tête ?

Ichigo se tourne et tombe nez à nez avec le regard pétillant de son soupirant. Son cœur se soulève, baigné de chaleur. C'est indéniable, il ressent bien une attraction pour Grimmjow, cet homme arrogant. Son tic de se mordre les lèvres le reprend, comme une invitation au baiser. Bien sûr que s'en est une, comment résister ?

Le cascadeur le mange des yeux, s'il pouvait lui sauter dessus, sûr qu'il le ferait dans la seconde qui suit. Au lieu de ça, le voilà qui repart dans un rire moqueur. A en croire son attitude, il semblerait qu'il aime jouer et se faire désirer. Il sait l'influence qu'il a sur les gens en général, Ichigo ne déroge pas à la règle. Ils parlent pendant un petit moment puis Grimmjow décide d'aller se promener dans un parc, lieu plus tranquille.

En se baladant, ils apprennent des choses banales l'un sur l'autre. Ichigo est aux anges d'une certaine manière, impressionné mais heureux. Jamais il n'aurait espéré que son fauve vienne le chercher personnellement et qu'il aurait un moment privilégié avec lui. Depuis le temps qu'il fantasme sur le corps massif du bleuté, le voilà qu'il l'a à portée de main et qu'il ne se déclare pas. Quel raté !

Pris d'un sentiment d'angoisse à l'idée de laisser sa chance s'échapper, Ichigo devient anxieux. S'ajoute à cela l'envie grandissante, son instinct prend le dessus. Grimmjow parle mais le roux ne l'écoute plus. Il attrape la manche du blouson du comédien le forçant à s'arrêter.

— Tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ?

— C'est quoi cette question ? s'étonne le bleuté.

— Réponds s'il te plait.

— Il y a toujours plus ou moins quelqu'un.

— Et en ce moment ?

— Non, pas pour l'instant.

Le regard sérieux que lance Grimmjow désarçonne un peu Ichigo, en fait il ne cesse de se laisser couler par ces étendues célestes.

C'est le moment. Ichigo doit faire quelque chose, montrer qu'il s'intéresse à cet homme unique en son genre, ne pas le laisser filer, impressionner ce type, le rapprocher de lui. Même s'il ne sait pas comment faire, son instinct de survie prend le dessus. Ichigo se positionne en face de son vis-à-vis, tenant ses manches fermement. Il se rapproche du torse viril, se met sur la pointe des pieds.

Là comme ça c'est bien. Il a tout le loisir de sentir la chaleur que dégage le corps de Grimmjow, son souffle tiède amerrit sur sa bouche. Ichigo entrouvre ses lèvres, plus près, encore plus près. La torpeur du moment gagne les jeunes gens. Une excitation nouvelle cingle ses reins, se répand dans son ventre. Il n'en peut plus mais en même temps fait durer le moment.

De son côté, le comédien apprécie l'initiative du plus jeune, attendant de voir ce qu'il va faire. En vérité, il joue depuis le début. Le premier soir, quelque chose a éveillé son intérêt, peut être la rougeur qui parsemait les joues d'Ichigo lorsqu'ils se sont rencontrés. Probablement son physique attrayant, ses traits fins, sa chevelure incendiaire. Son obstination aussi, quand il est venu le traquer dans son bar favori. Comment pouvait-il le connaître ? Grimmjow se sent désiré dans les yeux noisette reflétant des centaines de paillettes d'or, elles ne prennent vie que pour lui. Et ça, ça le gonfle d'une puissance phénoménale. Mais pour l'heure, il s'impatiente de la tournure que va prendre ce rendez-vous. Les secondes s'enchaînent, Ichigo rapproche ses lèvres et… Un groupe de jeune fille les dépasse en gloussant.

Elles viennent de tout gâcher. Mécontent et frustré, Ichigo entraîne Grimmjow plus loin, à l'abri des regards, derrière un arbre il le plaque contre le tronc. Oui, c'est bien Ichigo Kurosaki, élève sans histoire, qui dicte à un homme faisant une tête de plus que lui sa façon de voir les choses. Cet homme lui jubile de plus belle, souriant de toutes ses dents de félin affamé. Ce petit est plein de promesse.

Ichigo se colle contre l'autre, une main posée sur ses hanches. Son cœur va s'expulser hors de sa poitrine tellement il tambourine fort. Effectivement, jamais il n'a ressenti cet émoi avec Orihime ou ses ex copines. Au moment où il va embrasser Grimmjow, le voilà qu'il recule bêtement, transporté par sa peur. Ce n'est pas évident de sauter le pas avec quelqu'un du même sexe. En réponse, Grimmjow recommence à rire.

— Eh bien, tu t'es pris pour un grand… C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre ? Tu me déçois Ichigo.

A l'énoncée de son prénom, le bleuté appuie sur les syllabe de manière obscène, tout ça pour le chauffer. Ce stratagème fonctionne puisque en réponse, Ichigo relève la tête et darde ses iris rageurs dans ceux électriques. Il n'aime pas qu'on le raille, qu'on lui montre ses faiblesses. L'étudiant est fort et déterminé. Après une grande inspiration et transcendé par l'envie, il se lance, enfin. Il happe les lèvres charnues de Grimmjow en s'accrochant au col de son blouson, tout en se plaquant à son corps. Aussitôt il a accès à cette intimité tant convoitée. Sa langue part à la conquête d'un nouveau monde, inconnu mais tentant. Il se laisse fondre dans Grimmjow, intensifiant l'échange amoureux. Pendant qu'il l'embrasse, le roux remonte ses mains pour les positionner sur la mâchoire carrée. Le baiser devient de plus en plus sauvage, les langues se lient, se combattent, se cherchent sans cesse. Des gémissements faibles sont étouffés par les bouches en action. Grimmjow n'est pas en reste puisqu'il a pris possession des hanches rondes de l'étudiant en les malaxant durement. Il sent l'excitation monter de plus en plus également, ce jeune homme l'étonne réellement. Sa fougue lui plait.

Ichigo n'est plus lui-même, emporté par son désir sombre. Il déverse toute sa frustration de ces derniers mois dans ce baiser qui n'en finit pas. Jamais ils ne se décollent l'un de l'autre, se débrouillant pour respirer entre deux halètements. Grimmjow se manifeste être un brasier vivant, là il calcine carrément le corps de l'étudiant si sage. Sans s'en rendre compte, le roux scande le prénom du comédien de façon indécente, ce qui va finir par le rendre dingue. Le plus jeune attaque maintenant la bouche du bleuté impérieusement, dans la domination. Il l'embrasse, descend dans le cou, retrace les lignes des maxillaires pour remonter sur les lèvres rougies de baisers.

Grimmjow est obligé de le stopper sans ça, il le prendrait au milieu du parc, devant tout le monde. Il l'écarte un peu durement en se maîtrisant. Les deux hommes reprennent leur souffle, Ichigo a les cheveux en bataille, le teint rosé et les yeux embués de désir. Il damnerait tous les saints du monde à cet instant. Cela demande un effort considérable pour que le cascadeur ne lui saute pas dessus. Après tout, ce freluquet le cherche bien.

— Vaut mieux rentrer, il se fait tard, annonce Grimmjow.

— Oui, tu as raison, mes sœurs vont s'inquiéter.

Ebranlés par ce baiser passionné, les deux hommes se regardent encore un moment, dans le flottement des résidus cet échange ardent.

En regagnant sa ligne de bus, Ichigo s'aperçoit qu'une belle érection loge dans son pantalon. La poisse ! Super pour rentrer en toute discrétion, c'est raté. Ils ne se sont pas échangés leurs numéros pourtant l'étudiant en art a la certitude qu'il va revoir l'objet de ses fantasmes dans un avenir proche.

A la maison Ichigo se prend une ramonée par Karin parce qu'il a oublié d'aller faire les courses. Elle lui hurle dessus pendant un bon quart d'heure sous les encouragements de leur père, toujours là où il ne faut pas. Le jeune homme hausse les épaules en attendant que l'orage passe, il s'en moque, il a passé un des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Le reste ne compte pas.

Dans sa chambre, il se met à dessiner pour son plaisir et non pour les cours. Son esprit s'évade, tout en se donnant à son art, Ichigo ne remarque pas que le sujet de son dessin n'est autre que Grimmjow. La forme de ses yeux le harponne comme s'il était présent, l'esquisse de son sourire cannibale le fait frémir de peur mais d'envie aussi. Cet homme se manifeste être une formidable contradiction à lui tout seul. L'étudiant ne sait quoi en penser, seule certitude : il risque de souffrir mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Machinalement, il vérifie son téléphone, rien n'indique un quelconque message. En secret il espère en recevoir un de son nouveau… Nouveau quoi d'ailleurs ? Il se gratte le front, mince que représente l'homme aux cheveux bleus pour lui ?

Rien, tout en même temps. On ne peut pas cataloguer Grimmjow dans une case, il semble libre et indépendant, n'appartenant à personne. Il n'est ni un petit ami, ni un pote, ni un ennemi, ni un type banal. Non, il est lui, rien de plus, rien de moins. Avec cette logique implacable, Ichigo va aller loin ! Il range son dessin et reprend une feuille blanche pour entamer une nouvelle esquisse, cette fois-ci d'autre chose de moins obsessionnel. En vérité, la peur l'envahit un peu ne sachant pas s'il reverra sa muse.

* * *

Comme convenu, il se rend chez son binôme pour peaufiner leur exposé, échangeant leurs points de vue et terminant la conclusion. Ichigo est satisfait de lui, espérant une bonne note pour faire remonter sa moyenne. C'est vrai qu'avec l'aide et le sérieux d'Ulquiorra, ils ont réussi à pondre quelque chose d'abouti et d'original. Finalement, ce coup du sort n'était pas si mauvais. Ils n'ont même pas essayer de s'étriper, exploit.

Le jeune bourgeois pianote un texto sur son téléphone dernier cri, combinant toutes les options. Il demeure une énigme de part son comportement discret. En outre, son silence apaise Ichigo, en sa compagnie il s'offre des moments de paix sans besoin de parler dans le vide, sans devoir se forcer à être attentif à ses besoins. Ichigo aime porter de l'aide aux autres, attention, seulement quelque fois ce trait de caractère le pèse. Il en fait toujours trop mais en retour qui lui prête les mêmes égards ? Avec Ulquiorra pas la peine de devoir se forcer, le jeune homme s'en fiche du paraître, de ce que pense les autres de lui. Il s'est un peu ouvert à Ichigo, cette tornade flamboyante égayant son quotidien morose.

Morose, pas tant que ça. Ce n'est pas parce que le jeune solitaire ne se dévoile pas que sa vie est dénuée d'intérêt, il garde beaucoup de mystères pour lui. Ichigo reste curieux, se questionnant sur cette part d'ombre. Ulquiorra dénote un aspect tranquille, bourré d'assurance cependant une aura noire l'entoure. Quelque chose d'inquiétant sans savoir le nommer. Bref, pour l'heure notre héros profite de la fin de soirée avec son partenaire de galère. Encore une fois, sa langue le brule, désireux d'en connaître plus sur sa relation avec Grimmjow.

Obsession quand tu nous tiens…

Ce prénom revient sans cesse le torturer, même en s'étant rapproché considérablement de l'objet de ses fantasmes, Ichigo psychote en continu.

Pourquoi le bleuté ne lui donne plus de nouvelle, que cherche-t-il réellement, est-il vraiment intéressé par lui ? Il ne se connaissait pas une âme de midinette. Il va falloir qu'il se reprenne en main.

Il se secoue et demande à Ulquiorra.

— Ca te dirait de sortir un coup ?

— Où ça ?

— N'importe, où tu veux.

— Très bien, allons à _l'Infernis_ alors.

Ichigo grimace en entendant cette exigence. Il n'aime pas particulièrement ce bar underground truffé de gothique-émo-dark-trash-punk et j'en passe. Néanmoins il obtempère pour faire bouger son acolyte.

* * *

Arrivés dans ce lieu de perdition, ils s'installent à une table au fond, toujours la même. Loly vient les saluer et colle Ulquiorra. Ichigo s'en amuse, apparemment cette fille s'est entichée du petit brun, ils sont mignons ensemble. Enfin, façon de parler parce que l'héritier ne semble pas apprécier. Il demeure le regard fixe, perdu sur les danseurs au centre de la piste, se concentrant pour ne pas éjecter la demoiselle de la banquette. Il déteste qu'on le touche et qu'on s'accroche de la sorte.

Elle ne le remarque nullement, continuant son cinéma en le draguant ouvertement. La soirée commence à plaire à notre rouquin, il rit en voyant l'air dépité du noiraud. Bien évidement, il ne l'aidera pas à se dépêtrer de la brunette. Sans prévenir, le pauvre harcelé se lève, les mains dans les poches et s'apprête à partir de la tablée, Ichigo le retient au poignet, fronce ses sourcils et l'interroge.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu veux partir ?

— Non, c'est juste que je viens de voir Grim là-bas, je vais lui dire bonjour.

Le roux le suit du regard, dans la masse il ne distingue rien, Ulquiorra doit avoir une sacrée vue perçante. Machinalement, il se lève aussi et prend la suite de son ami.

— Attends, je viens aussi !

— Toi aussi Loly te saoule ?

Par réflexe, Ichigo répond par l'affirmative, il ne faudrait pas que le noiraud se doute de quelque chose.

— Oui, elle me fout les jetons.

— Viens alors.

Ils se faufilent parmi la foule, contournent les danseurs, se font plus ou moins bousculer pour débarquer devant la table de Grimmjow. Bizarre qu'il fréquente un lieu comme ça mais bon, plus rien n'étonne Ichigo venant de sa part.

Quelle n'est pas sa surprise en le voyant proche, bien trop proche de l'autre type du bar. Ce blond platine outrageusement décoloré le palpe sans aucune honte, sourire satisfait collé à ses lèvres. Il pousse même le vice à embrasser le cou du bleuté. Tout à sa parade nuptiale, il ne voit pas que deux personnes les ont rejoint. Grimmjow lui, relève la tête et se réjouit de la mine déconfite du petit. Sa bouche se fend d'une expression perverse, dévoilant ses canines acérées tandis que ses pupilles se dilatent.

Ichigo a mal, ce fait le réjouit dans une certaine mesure.

Il est comme ça Grimmjow. Un peu m'as-tu-vu, beaucoup mégalomane et un tantinet sadique.

Le voilà qu'il part dans un rire affreusement sarcastique.

Notre héros reste tétanisé, le cœur au bord des lèvres devant ce tableau dégoûtant. Son monde s'effondre, ses espoirs aussi.

C'est un homme bon dieu, un homme ne pleure pas, un homme ne se montre pas faible ni pleurnichard. Alors pourquoi les larmes mouillent-elles l'encoignure de ses yeux ? Il ne peut plus parler car une boule d'aigreur grossit au fond de sa gorge. Il voudrait faire quelque chose pour laver son honneur, n'importe quoi mais quelque chose. Déguerpir, balancer son poing dans la figure de Grimmjow, renverser la table sur l'abominable couple, un truc bon sang. Au lieu de ça, il se contente de dévisager cette scène sans rien faire. Tout tourne autour de lui, le plongeant dans un capharnaüm sans nom. La musique, les bruits de fond, les discussions des gens mais surtout ce rire atroce. Ce rire qui l'enfonce en se délectant de sa douleur. Ichigo serre les poings, les bras le long du corps, crispe sa mâchoire à lui briser les molaires. Jamais une telle rage ne l'a ravagé de la sorte. La meilleure solution serait de sortir pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il lui reste, seulement… Pris d'amok, Ichigo se jette sur Grimmjow l'empoignant par le col de sa chemise noire, faisant tomber les bouteilles au passage. Son front se colle à celui adverse, ses yeux se consument dans un incendie de fureur.

— Espèce d'enfoiré ! aboie-t-il.

Le cascadeur ne s'attendait pas à cela, d'un coup ses prunelles s'écarquillent, son rire s'étouffe. L'étudiant bafoué le secoue par l'encolure avec force.

— T'es content de toi, hein ? Oh oui, certainement. T'es vraiment qu'un sale connard !

Sans sommation, il lui envoie un coup de poing dans la figure. Celui-ci atterrit sur l'œil droit, laissant un bel hématome. Cela n'apaise pas Ichigo puisqu'il s'allonge sur le corps de Grimmjow en continuant de le cogner. Il le frappe de toutes ses forces, exultant sa colère. Au bout d'un moment, le groupe d'amis du comédien l'écarte. Un type costaud avec une coupe à l'irokwa le maintient par les épaules.

Le bleuté se relève en s'essuyant la bouche, un air narquois en guise de provocation. Il ne quitte pas des yeux sa proie qui reprend son souffle, le visage révulsé.

Ichigo se déleste de l'emprise de l'armoire à glace et lance un « c'est bon je me casse. ». Sans demander son reste, il quitte la salle et sort illico presto dehors. Il se soutient au mur d'une main et avec l'autre essuie ses yeux imbibés de larmes. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter il pleure au milieu de la rue en se contrefichant de ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui. Il épanche sa déception et sa trahison comme il le peut.

Pourquoi ce type le met-il dans tous ses états ? Comment se fait-il qu'il détienne une telle emprise sur lui ?

Ichigo ne comprend pas, ne sait pas. Il voulait ressentir quelque chose, et bien le voilà satisfait. Grâce ou à cause de Grimmjow, le voilà pris dans un tourbillon d'émotion allant de la joie, l'excitation pure à la détresse mordante. Il le savait que de se frotter à un prédateur, il subirait le revers de la médaille.

(suite...)


	9. Prise de conscience

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

J'ai du retard comme d'habitude sur la mise à jour parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à écrire la suite. Je me bats avec un personnage avenir qui reste une énigme pour moi. Ma foi j'ai essayé de le dompter dans un court OS pour l'apprivoiser. Je n'en dis pas plus, j'espère reprendre.

RaR :

 _Ayru_ : merci pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ait plus et le baiser encore plus (il était temps aussi). Tomber sur un Grim ça fait mal, surtout au cœur, mais bon, il en vaut la peine je crois. J'espère que la suite te plaira…

 _Trolocat_ : merci pour ta review et pardon pour l'oubli précédent, ah la la, la vieillesse me gagne… J'avais mal compris pour la question de temps, LOL. Mais non voyons, tous les commentaires sont des cadeaux et aucun n'est plat.

Waouh merci pour le compliment concernant la caractérisation des personnages, surtout de Grimmjow avec ma touche en plus, ça me va droit au cœur *^*

J'essaie aussi d'apporter de la consistance à Ichigo et de ne pas en faire une petite chose apeurée, il a du caractère, il ne se laisse pas faire. Merci encore. Je prends avec grand plaisir tes ondes positives et je te bisoute.

Merci pour vos gentilles reviews, vos encouragements, sincèrement (o.~)

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

 **Prise de conscience**

.

Dans la ruelle adjacente au bar, Ichigo tente de se calmer, essuyant rageusement ses yeux rougis. Il pensait réellement qu'il suscitait un intérêt auprès de Grimmjow. Quel niaiseux oui ! Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, après tout l'autre ne lui a pas couru après, répondant simplement à ses avances.

Ichigo commence à marcher mais quelqu'un le hèle. Ce timbre familier le surprend. Il se retourne brusquement pour voir Ulquiorra avancer droit sur lui.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris enfin d'agresser Grim comme ça ?

« _Ton pote n'est simplement qu'une enflure, voilà._ »

— Laisse tomber.

Ichigo s'apprête à partir quand le noiraud le retient par les épaules.

— Dis-moi, tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à lui de la sorte, tu es tombé sur la tête ? Je ne plaisante pas, je n'aime pas que l'on touche mes amis.

Même si son ton reste calme, une colère contenue transperce dans la voix grave.

— Tu ne crois pas que j'ai eu ma dose d'emmerde pour aujourd'hui ?

Ulquiorra n'est pas né de la dernière pluie, il se doute de quelque chose en examinant le visage dévasté du rouquin. De plus, ses yeux teintés de tristesse ne mentent pas. Ce dernier justement est à bout, vraiment. Il met sa main devant son visage pour se cacher, pour ne plus devoir affronter sa déception, puis souffle profondément.

— Viens, tu ne vas pas rentrer tout seul, je te raccompagne, déclare le gothique en le prenant par le bras.

Ichigo proteste mais rien n'y fait, fatigué nerveusement, il se laisse soutenir par son nouvel ami.

— Ulquiorra… Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, ça te dérangerait si…

— Pas de problème.

L'étudiant solitaire interpelle un taxi qui les raccompagne à sa villa. Il ordonne à Ichigo d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud, lui donne des serviettes propres et fait préparer une chambre d'ami. Ce n'est pas la place qui manque dans sa demeure luxueuse.

Une fois sec et détendu – dans la mesure du possible – Ichigo revient dans le salon auprès de son hôte. Il est en train de fumer une petite douceur. Il lui tend son joint pour l'inviter à le rejoindre, chose que le roux accepte. Après tout, ça ne peut pas lui faire plus de mal que la trahison de Grimmjow.

— Ca va mieux ? demande Ulquiorra.

— Oui, merci. Merci aussi de m'accueillir chez toi, t'es un chic type.

— Pas de quoi. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe avec Grim ?

Ichigo se calle contre le dossier moelleux du canapé et expire une taffe. Cette discussion tourne au vinaigre, il voudrait s'y soustraire. Manque de bol, deux joyaux d'un vert profond le scrutent intensément. Ulquiorra semble sérieux.

— Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler vieux.

— Mais moi si.

Soupire de la part d'Ichigo.

Voyant qu'il ne tirera rien de lui, l'héritier se lève pour aller direct au mini bar, au fond du salon. Il revient avec deux verres contenant un liquide ambré, agrémentés de glaçons. Il se rassoit et donne un des récipients à son invité.

— Bois, ça te détendra.

— Merci, c'est quoi ? demande Ichigo en sentant le nectar caramel.

— C'est un Shivas, déguste-le.

Le roux réprime une grimace, comprenant que cela serait de mauvais goût et se force à tremper ses lèvres pour les humidifier. D'abord récalcitrant, il boit cependant le whisky de prestige en appréciant cette saveur unique.

— Tu vas me le dire maintenant, poursuit le noiraud.

On peut affirmer qu'il a de la suite dans les idées.

— Bon, bon d'accord, je vais te dire pourquoi j'ai refait le portrait à ton précieux pote.

L'invité raconte toute l'histoire en omettant quelques détails qui le mettent mal à l'aise. A la fin de son récit, l'autre ne bouge pas d'un iota, impassible à tout. Ichigo le regarde en clignant des paupières, dans l'expectative la plus totale.

— Alors ? demande-t-il fébrilement.

Ulquiorra se penche, pose son verre sur la table et s'adosse au canapé.

— Tu as sauté à la figure de Grim seulement pour ça ? Parce qu'il flirtait avec Il Forte ? Tu es grave.

— Je n'attendais pas de réconfort de ta part mais tu pourrais un peu compatir tu ne crois pas ? C'est un peu fort tout de même, tu me fais passer pour quoi ?

Ichigo s'est redressé, emporté dans son amour bafoué. Il a sa main plaquée sur sa poitrine pour appuyer le mélodrame de la situation.

— On voit que tu ne connais pas Grim… Ce n'est pas un salaud, d'ailleurs vu ce que tu m'en as dit, de votre pseudo histoire, il ne t'a rien promis. Je me trompe ?

— C'est-à-dire que… bafouille le roux.

— Bien, je vois. Toi, tu es accro. Accro et mal barré parce que depuis le temps que je le connais, je ne l'ai jamais vu en couple de manière sérieuse. Il change de partenaire quand ça lui plait, ne rend de compte à personne. Ce n'est pas toi qui le tiendra en laisse.

— Je ne veux pas le tenir en laisse ! Tu divagues, hein !

— Ichigo… Admet que tu te fais des films tout seul. Alors soit, je veux bien comprendre qu'il te plait, il fait cet effet là à quasiment tout le monde. Mais de là à te mettre dans des états pareils, il y a des limites. Est-ce qu'il t'a promis quoi que ce soit, honnêtement ?

— Non, non, il ne m'a rien promis, rétorque le rouquin en baissant sa tête, pétri de honte. Seulement… Seulement j'ai cru qu'il allait me recontacter, je ne sais pas, qu'il se bougerait !

— Qui t'a dit le contraire ? Peut être qu'il en avait l'intention. Ce que tu ne captes pas, c'est que Grim ne fait que ce dont il a envie et sur le moment. Il ne se force jamais. Dans ce cas, vous n'êtes pas ensemble, tu n'as aucun droit le concernant. Ta réaction est disproportionnée.

— Tu ne veux pas que j'aille m'excuser tout de même, ça serait le pompon !

— Fais comme tu veux, je t'ai donné mon point de vue. Et puis pour ta gouverne, il connaît Il Forte depuis des années, ça m'étonnerait qu'il le raye de sa vie pour toi ou un autre.

— Merci de me rassurer, tu es un vrai pote, marmonne Ichigo un peu bougon.

— Pas de quoi, tiens, bois ça ira mieux.

Ils finissent de boire une bonne partie de la nuit, puis Ichigo file se coucher. Au moins, avec les vapeurs d'alcool, il ne risquera pas de rêver à quelqu'un en particulier.

~OOoOO~

A _l'Infernis_ , les choses se passent différemment. Grimmjow ne l'a pas vu venir celle-là !

Il buvait tranquillement en compagnie de sa bande de pote quand un typhon incarnat l'a soufflé. Littéralement soufflé.

Aidé par l'alcool et l'humeur joueuse de son meilleur ami, le comédien appréciait cette douce torpeur, les baisers délicats, les mains expertes glissées sur sa cuisse. Il ne voyait pas le mal là dedans, il est majeur et vacciné, libre en prime. Pour couronner le tout, il ne dit jamais non aux plaisirs de la chair.

Son champ de vision s'est vu fracturé par l'apparition surréaliste de sa proie accompagnée d'Ulquiorra. L'air qu'il détenait à ce moment là l'a déstabilisé. Son cerveau n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'analyser les évènements. Simplement, l'horreur qu'il a lu sur le visage fin du rouquin lui a plu pour une obscure raison. Quelque part entre son égo surdimensionné et son besoin de conquérir à tout prix, Grimmjow a savouré cette expression. Elle ne prenait vie que pour lui.

Sa petite proie jolie souffrait à cause de lui, de ce qu'il faisait dans les bras d'Il Forte. Cela confirme donc que le jeune étudiant en pince grave pour lui. Cette idée lui plait d'une force phénoménale. Posséder le cœur de ce mignon le ravit, quel trophée magnifique, de premier choix.

De nature un peu sadique, le bleuté aime infliger de la douleur aux autres, c'est comme ça, il n'y a pas matière à discuter. Toutefois il ne voulait pas le faire à Ichigo. Ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de rire comme un dément, animé par l'emportement du plus jeune. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé sa réaction en prime. Il recèle bien des surprises, Grimmjow le trouve de plus en plus intéressant. Que quelqu'un ose le défier ainsi, se jeter sur lui pour le ruer de coup sans avoir peur des représailles, le ravit au plus haut point.

L'ambiance électrique l'a revigoré pour les mois à venir carrément.

Maintenant, il se retrouve dans les toilettes à se passer de l'eau fraiche sur ses zones tuméfiées. Ca, Ichigo n'y est pas allé de main morte ! C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, vu l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouve le bleuté. Ses potes se marrent tandis qu'il panse ses blessures. Son éternel sourire de fauve ne quitte pas ses lèvres.

Quelle fougue, quelle passion, quelle violence !

Cette petite carotte est faite pour lui. Il se jure de ne la laisser à personne d'autre.

En sortant du bar, le groupe se désunit. Il Forte se propose de le raccompagner. D'habitude Grimmjow accepte sa présence même quand son humeur n'est pas au beau fixe. Ce soir, non, son ami le dérange, l'irrite. C'est un peu de sa faute si le débordement a fait fuir le jeunot. Il n'avait pas entamé la deuxième vitesse avec lui que déjà tout tombe à l'eau. Franchement, le blond aurait pu s'abstenir de balader sa langue un peu partout sur son corps. Surtout pas devant Ichigo.

Grimmjow marche jusqu'à sa voiture, suivi de son acolyte. Au moment d'ouvrir la portière, il le repousse sans ménagement.

— Pas ce soir.

— Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

— T'es sourd ? J'ai dit pas ce soir, j'ai envie de rester seul, t'en as assez fait. Rentre chez toi.

Il Forte ne comprend pas, pourquoi son ami réagit aussi mal ?

— Ce n'est qu'un gamin, tu en rencontreras d'autres va, pas la peine de te rendre malade pour ça !

Sous l'emprise de l'énervement – et parce qu'il ne se contient plus – Grimmjow se retourne d'un seul tenant et empoigne le blond par l'encolure.

— T'es débile ou tu le fais exprès ? M'énerve pas, je te préviens…

Il l'accule au véhicule, le dos d'Il Forte bute durement sur le métal.

— Il t'a ensorcelé ou quoi ? crie-t-il.

— Ca ne te regarde pas, t'as pas à t'en mêler, c'est ma vie privée, ok ?

— Grim… s'adoucit le fauteur de trouble en posant ses mains sur celles de son ami.

— Rentre chez toi, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

Le bleuté le relâche, le pousse moins rudement et s'enfile dans l'habitacle. De rage, il donne un grand coup sur le volant, ce qui déclenche le klaxonne. Maintenant que l'adrénaline est retombée, il revoit le faciès désabusé d'Ichigo. C'est sûr, il l'a déçu. Il ne pensait pas que l'étudiant possédait cet élan en lui. En y réfléchissant bien, le roux est un peu comme lui : tête brulée, fonceur, n'ayant peur de rien. Grimmjow admire son courage, sa spontanéité. Sa mine s'assombrit, il se mord le poing.

Son vœu n'était certainement pas de le faire souffrir ainsi, au contraire. Il prenait tout son temps afin de se délecter de sa chasse, appréhender sa proie, augmenter le désir contenu. Cet « avant » relation le fait vivre, Grimmjow adore jouer au chat et à la souris. Percevant le caractère têtu du jeunot, jamais il ne voudra lui faire confiance de nouveau. L'homme démarre en se maudissant, pour rattraper sa bourde, il devra faire profil bas.

* * *

De retour dans son loft, il balance ses clefs dans la coupelle prévue à cet effet sur le meuble de l'entrée. En se regardant dans le miroir, le bleuté se passe la main sur sa joue. Bordel, il va avoir une sacrée tête pour aller bosser !

Merci petite fraise !

Petite fraise… D'où sort ce surnom ridicule ? Grimmjow éclate de rire seul devant sa glace, le voilà qui se ramollit, c'est le début de la fin. Il va prendre une douche vite-fait, s'applique une compresse sur son hématome et cogite. Encore et toujours.

Il y a de ça moins de quarante huit heures, il tenait le rouquin dans la paume de sa main, dorénavant la situation s'est inversée. En repensant à son air de chien battu, ou à ses autres expressions toutes aussi craquantes, Grimmjow décide de se bouger pour le récupérer.

Téléphone en main, il rédige un SMS à l'intention d'Ulquiorra qui l'a vu partir avec sa proie.

« _lu' t'es avec lui ?_ ».

Au bout d'une minute ou deux, un bip sonore l'indique d'un message.

« _oui, il dort chez moi. Tu vas comment ? Il t'a bien amoché._ »

S'en suit une interminable liste de textos courts et concis.

« _ça va. Il t'a dit quoi ?_ »

« _que t'étais un enfoiré en gros, il a l'air accro mais c'est mort._ »

« _merci Ulki. Donne-moi son adresse s'te plait._ »

« _je la connais pas._ »

« _bah cherche la et file-la moi, c'est urgent._ »

« _ok, je vois ça et je te redis._ »

« _merci, salut._ »

Ensuite, il pose son cellulaire sur la table basse et s'affale dans son canapé.

Ulquiorra a grandement intérêt à se manier pour dégoter cette fameuse adresse. Grimmjow ne compte pas se rendre à la fac pour subir un scandale devant tous les passants.

~OOoOO~

Ichigo rentre le lendemain en ayant mal aux cheveux. Le whisky de son gothique d'ami était bon certes, mais corsé. Les cernes violets qui cerclent ses yeux prouvent de sa nuit agitée, son teint cireux aussi. Isshin ne fait aucune remarque, son fils peut s'amuser de temps en temps, ça ne va pas lui faire de mal.

Il lui apprend juste que Chad et Orihime sont passés pour le voir, ce qui ne réveille pas notre héros de son coma semi-éveillé. On entend juste un claquement de porte. De l'autre côté du panneau de bois, Ichigo s'endort comme une masse sur son lit. Son sommeil se voit rempli de rêves teintés de bleu…

Quand il se réveille l'après-midi débute. Seul dans leur maison, l'étudiant boit juste une tasse de café, rien ne peut passer. Ses sœurs sont à l'école et son père à la clinique à côté. Avec tout ça – la cuite – Ichigo n'est pas allé en cours. Un peu confus d'avoir causé probablement du souci à sa famille, il décide d'aller aider son paternel pour se rendre utile. Il fait la vaisselle du midi et se dirige dans l'établissement médical.

Des patients attendent tranquillement. Le jeune homme toque au bureau de son père, après un temps de silence, ce dernier l'autorise à entrer. Un monsieur remet sa veste et s'en va.

— Ah fils, content que tu ailles mieux ! scande le médecin en tendant ses bras.

Au moment de l'étreindre, Ichigo s'écarte, son père manque de tomber dans le vide.

— Oui ça va mieux. Désolé d'être rentré dans cet état…

— Oh mais allons, ce n'est rien ! Un garçon de ton âge doit s'amuser aussi et profiter de la vie, hein…

Pour agrémenter ses paroles, Isshin lui donne un petit coup de coude dans les côtes en clignant de l'œil.

— Oui papa, tu as sans doute raison.

— Tu es toujours sérieux, pas que ça ne me plaise pas au contraire entends-moi bien. Mais il faut que tu penses aussi à toi.

— Avec tout ça j'ai loupé un jour de cours…

— Ce n'est pas grave ! répond joyeusement le père en donnant une tape dans l'épaule de son fiston. Tu te rattraperas dans la semaine.

— Oui… Sinon je peux t'aider pour aujourd'hui ?

Isshin prend un air concentré en réfléchissant.

— Va donc désinfecter le matériel et les salles de consultation.

Toute la misère du monde s'abat sur Ichigo, il arbore une sale tête. Le poids de la pénibilité de la corvée l'achève. Il aurait peut être dû se rendre en cours.

Avant de partir, Isshin le retient une seconde.

— Tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas ?

— Oui papa, bien sûr. Quelle question !

— Mouais… Tu as l'air préoccupé ces temps-ci, je m'inquiète.

Flûte de zut, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Si son père s'y met, c'est la catastrophe. Il n'a pas besoin de lui dans ses affaires, surtout pas en ce moment.

Afin de le rassurer, l'étudiant prend un ton plus léger.

— Non, non ne t'en fais pas. Pense plutôt à Karin qui va entrer au collège, tu devrais la surveiller, elle risque de se faire draguer par une ribambelle de types.

C'est peut être bas voire mesquin, mais ça détournera son père de lui. Sa tactique fourbe fonctionne à merveille puisque son père part dans une pléthore d'hypothèses angoissantes.

Son fils le laisse pour s'affairer à ses tâches.

(suite...)


	10. Une souris peut-elle terrasser une

Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde.

Je ne poste que le chapitre suivant aujourd'hui parce que j'étais privée d'internet (ce qui est un manque terrible). La fic comporte 17 chapitres à l'heure actuelle, depuis un sacré bout de temps. Donc pour le moment pas de pénurie.

RaR :

 _Ayu_ : merci pour ta fidélité et ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

 _Trolocat_ : merci également pour ta fidélité et ta review détaillée, j'apprécie ! Moi aussi je pars en longs monologues, rassure-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas quant à ma réaction, tu as très bien expliqué ce que tu pensais. Je pense que pour les détails dont tu me parlais ça vient du fait que mes chapitres sont courts. Avant j'en faisais des super longs, et à force je me suis aperçue que parfois je devais combler les « vides » avec des scènes plus ou moins intéressantes. Dans cette fic j'ai voulu faire autrement. Mais je comprends qu'il manque des éléments pour les lectrices quelques fois.

Je n'avais pas perçue l'ambiance froide du début, c'est très intéressant. Certes, l'intrigue évolue, je ne sais pas du tout ce que ça peut donner à ce stade. J'ai essayé de décrire aussi les émotions de Grimmjow par la suite (vu qu'on le découvre plus). Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies fait par de tes impressions, ça compte beaucoup pour moi, merci de ce temps que tu m'as donné.

Ma réponse fait presque un drabble _ .

Je prends tes ondes positives avec plaisir, je te bisoute ! *3*

Bonne lecture en compagnie d'une panthère enragée et d'une fraise qui part en compote.

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

 **Une souris peut-elle terrasser une panthère ?**

.

Les jours suivants, Ichigo traîne la patte en cours. Sa vie sentimentale ressemble à un champ de bataille après le combat : désert, en ruine et cramoisi. Rien de réjouissant en somme. Il a tout perdu, maintenant il se retrouve seul et célibataire. Bien sûr, l'image de Grimmjow ne cesse de le hanter, il ne se résout pas à la retirer de sa tête. Il a définitivement perdu une partie de lui depuis qu'il l'a rencontré.

Ce jour de vendredi, l'étudiant reste à la maison, leur vénéré professeur d'art plastique – monsieur Kurotsuchi le cinglé – est porté absent, sans explication. Encore une fantaisie du professeur. Cela ne soucie personne, les élèves peuvent rester chez eux comme ça. Le jeune homme se lève pourtant de bonne heure, s'apprête et va aider son père à la clinique. Il n'aime pas rester inactif, il faut toujours qu'il offre son aide aux personnes qui l'entourent.

Il pénètre d'un pas décidé dans la salle d'attente, accueille les quelques patients, prend les rendez-vous et remplit des dossiers. Soudain, la porte du bureau de son père s'ouvre à demi.

— Ichi, tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

— Oui j'arrive.

Le jeune homme pose tout ce qu'il avait en main et se rend dans le cabinet en question. A peine franchit-il le pas de la porte que sa respiration se bloque. Il cligne des paupières pour vérifier qu'il n'est pas victime d'une hallucination.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Le malheur le poursuit, il n'y a pas d'autre explication. Le mauvais œil le guette.

Assis sur la chaise en face du bureau, un homme, _lui_. Il vient le pourchasser jusque chez lui. Lentement, Grimmjow se tourne pour faire face à Ichigo, sourire machiavélique de rigueur. Ses yeux sont affreusement luisants, trop pour soutenir le regard bleu franc. Ichigo reste pétrifié sur place, ne contrôlant plus ses organes. Ils s'entremêlent dans son corps dans un joyeux bazar. Son estomac se noue, ses poumons ne répondent plus, ses terminaisons nerveuses tressaillent. Impossible de se maîtriser. Il devient blanc comme un linge. Rien de ses réactions n'échappe à l'œil avisé du « patient ». Ses lèvres se relèvent, dévoilant ses canines aiguisées.

Il est d'une beauté cruelle à couper le souffle.

Isshin parle mais personne ne l'écoute. Tout à coup Ichigo se reprend en s'adressant à lui.

— Tu disais papa ?

— Tu es dans la lune ? Je t'expliquais que monsieur Jaggerjack ici présent doit passer une radiographie de la face suite à ses contusions. Peux-tu le diriger à l'accueil pour les formalités d'usage s'il te plait ? Tu lui rempliras un bon de consultation pour le centre de radiographie.

Ichigo glisse son regard sur celui de son vis-à-vis. Elle est bien bonne celle là ! Monsieur se permet de venir tranquillement dans la clinique de son père pour jouer les victimes ? C'est le monde à l'envers !

Le patient se lève, serre la main du médecin et suit Ichigo en émettant un ricanement perfide. Cela agace le roux, malencontreusement il ne peut rien dire contre un client. Il a bien du mal à conserver son calme, ses jambes flanchent comme du coton qui s'effiloche. Derrière le bureau de l'accueil, Ichigo remplit le formulaire tandis que Grimmjow est penché sur la feuille, coude posé sur le meuble. Le silence assomme le plus jeune, confus il tremble un peu. Comme il ne semble pas vouloir parler, le bleuté lui lance une pique.

— Tu trembles, ce sont des restes de ta cuite de l'autre jour, ou alors…

— Ou alors quoi ? réplique sèchement Ichigo.

Grimmjow se penche à son oreille et murmure de sa voix suave.

— Ou alors je te fais de l'effet.

L'autre se redresse, tout coincé en se pinçant les lèvres.

— Tu rêves.

— Vraiment ? Pourtant ce n'en était pas un l'autre jour dans le parc. Tu te souviens petite fraise comment tu gémissais pendant que tu m'embrassais ?

Ichigo déglutit difficilement, d'ailleurs il manque de s'étouffer. D'où Grimmjow sort ce surnom encore ?

— Ca ne va pas la tête ? Tu veux que tous les patients de la clinique soient au courant ?

Le bleuté affiche un large sourire, satisfait de son petit effet.

— Qui sait… Tu serais gêné si ton papounet d'amour savait que tu te fais peloter dans les lieux publics par un mec que tu connais à peine ? Il serait déçu le pauvre…

— Arrête ça tout de suite, menace le roux en grinçant des dents.

— Hum, je ne sais pas… Moi je m'amuse tu vois, alors je vais peut être bien continuer. Et surtout, je vais peut être aller voir mon médecin pour lui révéler qui m'a agressé l'autre soir, histoire de me faire indemniser. Tu vois, j'ai tout à fait le droit de porter plainte, suffit que mon doc me fasse un certificat médical…

Ichigo n'en revient pas, il tombe des nues. L'expression d'étonnement qui anime son visage provoque l'hilarité chez son maître-chanteur.

— Si tu voyais ta tête petite fraise, c'est à mourir de rire ! Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

— Déjà, arrête d'inventer des surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres et après dis-moi clairement ce que tu veux.

— Voilà qui est raisonnable. Je savais qu'un gentil garçon comme toi ne ferait pas d'histoire.

— Accouche ! s'emporte Ichigo de plus en plus énervé.

— Tu me dois une explication sur l'autre soir. Je viendrais te chercher ce soir à vingt heures et on parlera. Ne te défile pas, je sais où tu vis maintenant.

— D'ailleurs j'aimerais bien savoir qui t'a donné cette information !

— Devine… rétorque le bleuté de façon provocante.

— Ulquiorra, lâche l'autre du bout des lèvres.

— Tout juste ! Bon, à ce soir, et fais-toi beau, poil de carotte.

Sur ce, Grimmjow s'en va de sa démarche nonchalante sans un regard pour sa proie.

* * *

Inutile de dire que le restant de la journée s'avère être un calvaire pour notre héros. Même son travail à la clinique ne l'empêche pas de cogiter, il en attrape des maux de tête. D'un côté il se sent fier que son fauve se soit déplacé jusque chez lui pour le traquer, menant une enquête pour connaître son adresse. D'un autre, il ressent de la peur. Parfaitement, il ne veut pas se confronter à Grimmjow d'autant plus sur le sujet qui l'a amené à le cogner. Avec le recul, il se sent nigaud d'avoir été jaloux. Après tout, Ulquiorra a raison, ils ne sont pas ensemble, personne ne s'est rien promis. Ce qui effraie le jeune homme, c'est de se montrer en position de faiblesse, de dépendance vis-à-vis du comédien. Surtout avec son caractère moqueur, la soirée promet d'être longue et pénible. Enfin, il ne peut rien faire, impuissant face au chantage du bleuté. Ne le connaissant pas, il ne veut pas tenter le diable et voir s'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution.

Il tente de donner le change sur son état fébrile, puis aux alentours de dix huit heures et des poussières il monte se préparer.

Pourquoi son rendez-vous lui a-t-il demandé de se faire beau ? Si ce n'est que pour régler l'affaire, pas besoin de se pomponner. Néanmoins, l'étudiant se laisse prendre au jeu, un peu amusé par la situation, s'étonnant de trouver du plaisir à s'apprêter pour quelqu'un en particulier. Pour _lui_. Son obsession. Finalement il opte pour un pantalon près du corps blanc et une chemise grise à doublure noire tendance qui lui sied à merveille. Son look transpire la fraicheur et la classe. L'heure approche à grande vitesse, nerveux, Ichigo fait les cents pas dans le salon pour revenir dans la cuisine et repart dans l'entrée. Ses sœurs en attrapent le tournis. Il a prétexté l'excuse vaseuse d'un pote de fac qui vient le chercher. Elles se demandent pourquoi leur frère ne tient pas en place en se rongeant les ongles.

Vers les vingt heures, Ichigo se met en position d'observation derrière la fenêtre de la cuisine donnant sur la rue, de peur que Grimmjow ne sonne à la porte. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, que dirait-il à son père ?

« _Tiens papa, c'est ton patient, le type que j'ai cogné parce qu'il embrassait à pleine bouche un autre homme et que je ne l'ai pas supporté._ ». Effectivement, ça ne va pas le faire.

D'un coup, il aperçoit une silhouette au bout de son jardin, avant qu'elle n'entre par le petit portail en ferraille, Ichigo prend son manteau en l'enfilant promptement et saute sur la poignée pour sortir. Il se précipite dans l'allée, intercepte cet intrus en l'empoignant par l'avant-bras.

— Hey, t'es pressé à ce que je vois ?

Cette intonation désormais familière déclenche une nuée de frissons au jeune homme. Cependant, il garde son calme en adoptant une posture bien droite.

— Non, seulement je ne voulais pas que mon père te voit.

— Ah oui et pourquoi ? Tu as peur de quoi Ichigo ?

Cela demeure tellement rare lorsque le bleuté l'appelle par son prénom qu'il en reste coi. Mais la façon dont Grimmjow l'a prononcé indique qu'une pointe d'ironie y était glissée intentionnellement. Ce type s'évertue à le rendre dingue par tous les moyens possibles.

— Allons-nous-en.

— Oh mais c'est si gentiment proposé que je ne peux refuser, renchérit le plus âgé.

Tout porte à croire que ce jeu le divertit grandement. Faire tourner sa petite fraise en bourrique a le don de lui rendre le sourire.

Ils marchent un moment, puis Grimmjow s'arrête devant sa voiture – une Jaguar XF 10. Ichigo ne trouve plus ses mots.

— Monte, ordonne le propriétaire de la belle sportive.

— C'est… C'est ta voiture ?

— Ouais, monte.

— Ca ne va pas ! Je ne monte pas avec toi, je te connais à peine.

Grimmjow n'a pas la patience de rester poli, il s'avance dangereusement vers le récalcitrant et plaque son front contre le sien en pointant son index sur la poitrine adverse.

— Ecoute petit, j'ai pas l'intention de poireauter toute la soirée et j'ai pas envie de marcher non plus. Et puis tu te fous de moi ? Qui est-ce qui m'a sauté dessus et suivi comme son ombre, moi peut être ? Alors pour la prudence on repassera, j'ai dit « monte ».

Ichigo arbore un visage défait et obéit. Il ne comprend pas son attitude sur la défensive avec le bleuté. C'est vrai qu'il le traquait comme un braconnier chasse un coyote, encore vrai qu'il s'est laissé emporter par ses pulsions mais quelque chose le pousse à adopter cette attitude hargneuse. Sûrement le fait du danger… En présence de l'homme de caractère, un malaise subsiste, un risque demeure. Il est tellement dominateur que l'étudiant se sent obligé de montrer les crocs également.

Dans la voiture personne ne dit un mot, ce qui n'arrange pas l'état de gêne dans lequel est plongé notre rouquin préféré. Il ne sait absolument pas ce qu'il fabrique ici, avec cet homme. Enfin si, au plus profond de sa conscience, un espoir de concrétiser son désir. Pouvoir le toucher comme la fois précédente, ressentir cette attraction dominatrice sur son être. Et goûter les lèvres sucrées. Un sourire béat se forme sur ses lèvres sans s'en rendre compte, heureusement qu'il se retient de justesse de glousser comme une poule.

Ils vont dans un café branché sur plusieurs étages. Désireux de se mettre à l'écart pour parler tranquillement, Grimmjow choisit le dernier, à une table près de l'immense baie vitrée faisant la circonférence de la salle. La vue sur Tokyo est imprenable. La décoration est constituée de bleu : profond, plus soutenu, ciel, tout est décoré dans le thème « aquatique », ce qui repose les deux hommes. Cette ambiance un peu calfeutrée est propice à la discussion. Ils passent commande, encore une fois, Ichigo se perd dans la contemplation de son verre. Un coup de poing donné sur la table le réveille.

— T'es dingue ? formule le roux de manière sèche.

— On est là pour parler, alors vas-y…

Le romantisme façon Grimmjow…

— C'est toi qui voulait qu'on s'explique, j'attends.

— Ouais, alors pas de problème mon mignon… Je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il t'a pris de m'agresser comme ça, tu sais que t'as eu de la chance ? Parce qu'en temps normal je t'aurais démoli, mais détruit mon pauvre à un point que ton père ne t'aurait pas reconnu.

— Laisse mon père en dehors de ça !

— Réponds-moi.

— Je ne sais pas.

— Tu te fous de moi ? C'est pas une réponse ça !

La discussion n'avance pas le moins du monde. Les deux hommes commandent encore une autre boisson, Grimmjow ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet pour que sa proie crache le morceau. Il veut décanter la situation, ce jeu a assez duré. Il ne veut plus s'amuser mais consommer.

Il se passe la main dans ses cheveux, ébouriffe ses mèches désordonnées puis se radoucit un peu. Il voit bien qu'il braque le jeune garçon.

— C'est parce que j'étais avec mon pote c'est ça ? Inutile de nier, j'ai vu comment tu le regardais.

Ichigo est affreusement gêné. Il tourne sa tête de côté en direction de la moquette bleue. Tiens, encore du bleu.

— Tu vas encore rigoler…

— Mais non, promis, chuinte le cascadeur.

C'est affolant comme cet air de petit garçon fautif l'émeut. Décidément, il se ramollit oui.

— Regarde-moi Ichigo.

Pour appuyer ses dires, Grimmjow prend le menton de son voisin, l'oblige à soutenir son regard tout en rapprochant leurs visages.

— Et bien… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Quand je vous ai vu ensemble, je n'ai pas réussi à me contrôler j'ai…

Le rouquin hésite, le regard perdu.

— Pourquoi Ichigo ?

Il faut qu'il arrête de prononcer son prénom de façon aussi licencieuse sans ça, l'étudiant en art ne tiendra pas. Dans un souffle, il répond en rendant les armes.

— Je n'ai pas supporté de te voir embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. Tu… Tu dois être à moi, voilà.

Dire que Grimmjow jubile à cet instant s'apparente à un euphémisme. Cela serait trop peu, non, notre homme exulte sa joie à posséder dors et déjà le cœur de ce minet. Son sourire de sadique s'étend largement à travers ses joues.

— Tu vois tu te fous de moi ! braille vexé Ichigo.

— Pas du tout. Ecoute, allons dans un endroit plus tranquille, d'accord ?

— Pourquoi ?

— A ton avis ? On pourra parler plus tranquillement, aller viens.

Ils s'en vont une fois leurs consommations payées et repartent dans la voiture excessivement m'as-tu-vu du cascadeur. Ce dernier tente de se contrôler parce que sinon, il sauterait sur son copilote. Il est désarmant de naturel, et sexy avec ça, ce qui ne gâche rien. Grimmjow ne peut s'empêcher de lâcher un petit ricanement.

— Tu me tues Ichigo, tu le sais ?

— Non, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, répond celui-ci en croisant les bras.

— J'arrive pas à te comprendre. Tu me pourchasses, tu te rends seul dans un bar gay rempli de chacals, tu n'hésites pas à me chauffer et pis le coup d'après, tu m'agresses. Et là t'es sur la défensive.

— Toi non plus tu n'es pas mieux en la matière je te signale ! Tu réponds à mes avances comme tu le sous-entends, tu joues avec moi et tu ne me donnes plus de nouvelles. Et je tombe sur toi en train de faire du bouche à bouche à un décoloré, non mais tu t'imagines quoi ?

Cette fois-ci, Grimmjow ne se contient plus, il explose totalement de rire sous l'incrédulité de son voisin.

— Arrête de rire !

— Non mais c'est de ta faute.

— Tais-toi j'ai dit !

Ils se chamaillent tout le restant du trajet. En passant, le conducteur s'arrête prendre des plats à emporter et apprend au jeune homme qu'il l'emmène chez lui. Instantanément celui-ci se crispe. Il rit nettement moins en se projetant dans peu de temps livré à un prédateur aussi sournois que sa panthère.

Des fourmis montent le long de ses jambes, se répandent dans le reste de ses membres. Quelle sensation divine, mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Ichigo va assouvir son fantasme, enfin.

* * *

Grimmjow n'a de cesse de dévorer le corps du jeune homme de ses pupilles avides. En sortant de la voiture, en montant les escaliers et là chez lui. Dans deux secondes, il ne répondra plus de rien.

Il sert les plats réchauffés vite fait au micro-onde, débouche une bouteille de vin et s'assoit sur le divan à côté de son invité.

Ichigo est impressionné par l'espace du loft mais rassuré par sa décoration minimaliste. Le cascadeur ne semble pas aimer le tape à l'œil – sauf pour sa voiture. Ils mangent en discutant de sujets plus légers. Ichigo recherche la présence de cet homme, il se rapproche un peu de lui sans le faire exprès. Dès que leurs cuisses se frôlent, un courant électrique passe à travers eux, ébranlant leur raison.

Ichigo a envie. Très envie. Il espère que le bleuté fasse quelque chose parce que clairement il ne tient plus. Il se concentre sur la conversation, sur son verre de vin, sur n'importe quoi qui le tienne à l'écart de cette bouche mutine. Il regarde les mèches céruléennes se mouvoir tout en finesse. Mon dieu, faites que Grimmjow fasse quelque chose.

Son regard devient insistant, tellement que l'hôte des lieux sent ce brasier l'incendier. En tournant sa tête, deux pépites pralinées le mangent du regard. C'en est trop pour lui. Il déglutit difficilement, Ichigo se lèche la lèvre.

— Arrête petite fraise.

— Quoi ?

— Ne me dévisage pas comme ça.

— Pourquoi, j'ai rien fait de mal ?

— Si… Si tu continues, je ne te promets pas que je pourrais me tenir en gentleman. Je n'en suis pas un.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'en être un…

Les respirations hachurées des deux hommes traduisent leur état de nervosité. Au paroxysme de l'impatience, ils restent pétrifiés d'envie.

— Grimmjow… supplie le rouquin.

Répondant à cet appel irrésistible, l'interpellé passe son bras sur les épaules du jeune homme, se colle contre son torse. Avec sa main libre, il retrace la ligne de la mâchoire tout en la caressant. Le courant de tantôt se transforme en cataclysme foudroyant. Toucher cette peau douce lui ravage les sens. Sa respiration devient frénétique, les souffles buttent sur la bouche de chaque.

— Dis-le-moi, halète le bleuté.

— Grimmjow, embrasse-moi.

Immédiatement, le comédien intensifie sa prise sur la mâchoire et pose sa bouche sur les pétales humides. Le baiser se fait aussitôt dévorant. Ichigo entrouvre ses lèvres, accueillant la langue de l'homme tant convoité. Yeux clos, il se laisse couler dans cette ivresse croissante. Grimmjow investit cette intimité comme s'il avait des droits dessus. Cette bouche lui appartient et ce, pour toujours. Il ne peut s'empêcher de durcir sa poigne autour du visage du roux, l'amenant plus vers le sien.

Ils s'embrassent en tant qu'amoureux puisque leurs baisers se font sensuels, chauds, envoûtants. La langue du fauve s'enroule et se déroule d'une lenteur absolue. Il étend sa domination en volant des gémissements étouffés à Ichigo. Il n'est pas en reste, à son tour il part à la conquête du corps musclé en osant poser ses doigts sur la poitrine adverse. Même sous la fine couche de vêtement, l'étudiant devine les pectoraux dessinés. Il les palpe de plus en plus durement, les muscles roulent sous ses pulpes activant son désir. Il veut le toucher de partout, de toutes les manières possibles. Grimmjow est à lui, depuis le premier jour où ses yeux se sont perdus dans le firmament de ses fils de ciel.

Le dominant bascule le soumis sur l'assise du canapé. Cette fois-ci ses mains coulissent le long du corps ferme du roux. Sans cesser leur cajolerie, les caresses prennent le pas sur le reste. Ichigo se raccroche désespérément à sa bouée de sauvetage, ses bras s'enroulent sur la nuque du bleuté, ne lui laissant aucune chance de respirer. Il attaque sans cesse cette bouche dans la recherche du plaisir. Son bas ventre le chauffe, une ondée traverse ses reins, cette tension lui fait mal. Il a mal d'attendre. Mal d'anticiper. Alors ses jambes capturent le bassin de Grimmjow le plaquant contre le sien. Aussitôt un grognement de satisfaction se fait entendre de sa part.

Quand il disait que ce petit était plein de promesse… La panthère plante ses canines dans la peau fine du cou de sa proie. Il a voulu jouer, et bien le voilà servi. Ce qui a pour effet, de le faire crier de surprise. Ichigo se tortille sous le poids de son futur amant, comblé de bonheur. Ses mains s'activent sur tout le long du dos du dominant. Les mains découvrent, tâtonnent, explorent chaque parcelle de peau ; s'attardent sur un ventre, une épaule, un flanc. L'étudiant a basculé sa tête en arrière pour offrir accès à sa gorge. Gorge que Grimmjow s'empresse de dévorer. Parfois, sa langue lèche une portion de peau, d'autre sa bouche embrasse le grain pâle, et aussi mord dans la chair tendre. L'homme se révèle être un amant sauvage, ça, Ichigo le pressentait. Ce n'est pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire, car enfin après tant de questions, de fantasmes inavoués, il ressent quelque chose : du plaisir. Un pur plaisir qui lui vrille le bas ventre, qui l'échauffe et lui fait tourner la tête. Il ne sait même plus où il se trouve, ni ce qu'il fait. Au dessus de lui, il voit presque allongé, le corps de Grimmjow, sa tête penchée dans son cou l'embrassant passionnément. L'étudiant a tout le loisir d'apprécier les grandes mains calleuses aller et venir sur lui. Elles marquent leur territoire, tout comme les canines laissant de fines traces rougeâtres au creux de sa clavicule.

Les préliminaires sont à la fois voluptueux et féroces. Grimmjow plaque ses mains dans la chevelure indomptée flamboyante. Il tire sur quelques mèches, obligeant Ichigo à tourner sa tête ou bon lui semble. Sa prise est dure mais elle traduit le désir qui l'anime. C'est assez difficile pour le cascadeur de se contenir, surtout de maîtriser cette hargne qui exsude chaque parcelle de son être. Il sent sous son corps, le plus jeune gémir à l'infini. Il doit être à point, pense notre panthère puisqu'il crie son prénom sans pudeur.

Tandis qu'Ichigo se cambre à s'en rompre la colonne vertébrale, Grimmjow l'écrase sous son poids. Tous deux se meuvent en se frottant inlassablement. Cela décuple le plaisir de l'étudiant, jamais une telle vague abrasive ne lui a cuit les reins. C'est abominable. Délicieux, vertigineux. Dans l'instinct du moment, il pose ses mains sur le bassin de l'homme aux cheveux bleus et intime des mouvements de hanche. Ils semblent être à l'unisson.

Grimmjow mordille le lobe de son amant en ronronnant de satisfaction.

— Oh, Ichi… Crie pour moi, uniquement pour moi.

Encouragé, le roux capture la mâchoire de son amant pour lui asséner un merveilleux baiser. Ses gestes sont impatients, vigoureux. Ce n'est certainement pas la tendresse qu'il recherche en cet instant. Non, Ichigo souhaite s'enflammer aux côtés de Grimmjow, cet homme puissant, cet homme magnétique.

Entre deux soupires d'extase, l'étudiant s'égosille.

— J'en peux plus… Je… Je…

— Tu quoi petite fraise ?

Grimmjow s'évertue à le mordiller tandis qu'il le pousse à bout.

— Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

Ichigo secoue sa tête de droite à gauche, toujours en se trémoussant sous les assauts de son partenaire.

— Tu veux ça ? demande Grimmjow jouant les ingénus en grignotant le lobe de l'oreille adverse. Ou, peut être ça… continue-t-il en descendant pour happer un téton durci.

Automatiquement, l'étudiant lâche un râle de surprise puis un soupir profond. L'autre, satisfait, sourit contre le torse bandé d'Ichigo. Oui, il a trouvé comment le faire décoller. Alors le bleuté lèche le pétale de chair, joue de sa langue experte amenant son jeune partenaire au bord de la folie. Il donne sans jamais aller plus loin. Encore le jeu du chat et de la souris… A ce stade les caresses se font plus appuyées, Grimmjow investit le corps abandonné en se délectant des sensations qu'il lui offre. Apparemment son invité aussi. La main d'Ichigo cramponne de toutes ses forces la chevelure azure tandis que sa tête descend bas, toujours plus bas.

Grimmjow relève le visage pour voir celui de sa proie en proie au plaisir. Ichigo ne répond plus de rien, c'est à peine s'il a conscience de quoi que ce soit. Le comédien souffle sur le nombril, il voit la peau frissonner sous ce contact aérien. Soudain, pris d'une pulsion, le dominant le mord sans crier gare. Ichigo accuse le coup en se relevant et en criant de surprise. Mais quand les mains puissantes baissent son pantalon, il se recouche bien gentiment en le suppliant de continuer. La souris est à la merci du puissant roi des savanes, son avenir est dors et déjà tracé. Le sourire de prédateur de Grimmjow s'étend à l'infini en découvrant la belle bosse qui se loge dans le boxer. Il ne sait pas si le jeune est expérimenté ou non, mais en tous les cas, excité ça, aucun doute. Ses mains effleurent le tissu du sous-vêtement tandis qu'il pose ses lèvres sur la proéminence. Il retient sa fouge, seulement cela ne durera pas longtemps. Sous les suppliques du roux, le plus âgé commence de perdre la tête. La voix d'Ichigo monte dans les aigus, cela n'arrange pas sa raison qui se fait la malle. S'il continue de s'époumoner ainsi, Grimmjow le fera taire de la plus belle manière qui soit. Ou pas…

Le voilà qui embrasse par-dessus le boxer la virilité de son jeune amant, il prend tout son temps pour le rendre fou. Et cela fonctionne. Ichigo plante ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu du bleuté et soulève son bassin. Pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce qu'il veut là à l'instant. Grimmjow se pourlèche les lèvres, n'attendant pas plus. Dans un geste rapide et précis, il lui enlève sa barrière de tissu, dévoilant son membre déjà bien dur. Admiratif, le bleuté s'empare de cette colonne de chair qui pulse déjà sous ses doigts. Il grogne de satisfaction en voyant Ichigo dans un état second. Alors, il s'active pour lui infliger de doux va-et-vient dans un rythme lent.

* * *

Ichigo est comment dire… Proche de l'extase. Au loin, il entend sa propre voix résonner sans percuter que c'est lui qui gémit ainsi. Il est à demi-nu, son pantalon enlevé mais son haut juste relevé au dessus de son torse. Il voit l'homme qu'il convoitait penché sur son sexe en train de le cajoler. Son roi déchu lui prodigue une divine caresse, lente mais ferme à la fois. Lui halète de plus en plus en regardant ce que fait Grimmjow. Et la vue qui s'offre à lui l'excite à un point inimaginable. Jamais personne ne l'a touché comme ça, même pas Orihime. Ses caresses étaient nettement moins brulantes. Là, l'étudiant en art s'envole dès que les doigts experts se retirent pour mieux revenir. Le comédien arrive à être partout à la fois, c'est impensable, cependant il y parvient. Cependant le moment se brise quand Grimmjow s'aventure à lécher la stèle de chair, à peine a-t-il posé sa langue sur le gland, qu'Ichigo se contracte et proteste.

— Non arrête !

Un marmonnement lui indique que le bleuté n'est pas du même avis.

— Non, non arrête s'il te plait !

Eberlué, Grimmjow reste interdit. Personne ne l'a jamais rabroué de la sorte.

— Quoi ?

Le visage rouge, Ichigo tente de fuir en tournant sa tête de côté et en se mordant la main.

— Je ne veux pas.

— J'ai bien compris mais pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

La poitrine pâle se lève spasmodiquement.

— C'est… C'est gênant.

Cette fois-ci, le bleuté se redresse sur ses genoux et regarde Ichigo mal à l'aise. De toute évidence, il est novice en la matière. Il ne faut pas être sorti de la cuisse de Jupiter pour s'en apercevoir.

— Tu ne l'as jamais fait petite fraise ? demande Grimmjow en se mettant à hauteur du visage de son partenaire.

— Non. Enfin si mais pas comme ça !

— Comme quoi ?

— Comme… Ce que tu allais me faire…

— Regarde-moi Ichigo, tout en formulant son ordre, le bleuté ramène le visage du roux dans sa direction en le maintenant. Tu as déjà fait l'amour ?

— Oui mais seulement avec des filles.

Une moue contrariée se dessine sur le visage du cascadeur. Il ne veut pas brusquer le plus jeune, ni le faire se sentir mal, fatalement son expression peu engageante effraie ce dernier. En panique, Ichigo se redresse et s'assoit sur le canapé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Grimmjow ?

L'autre se frotte la tête en ébouriffant sa tignasse.

— Rien, rien. Mais je n'avais pas prévu de dépuceler une petite vierge.

Moment de flottement…

La magie s'envole pour laisser place à la réalité fracassante. Grimmjow n'a rien d'un gentleman, effectivement.

Déçu, Ichigo baisse la tête. Les fauves ne sont jamais compatissants.

— Hé, c'est pas si grave ! déclare le comédien en amenant le corps du rouquin près du sien. Bon, inutile de te mentir non plus. Je n'avais pas prévu ça mais on fera avec.

— Comment ça ?

— Je ne te forcerais à rien, d'accord ? Je ne veux pas que tu t'obliges à quoi que ce soit. On en reste là, basta.

Coup de massue. Tout s'effondre pour Ichigo. Bien sûr qu'il est vierge concernant ce genre de pratique et apeuré – qui ne le serait pas ? – mais il ne souhaite sûrement pas abandonner son fauve. Pour tout l'or du monde, non. Il se raccroche aux pectoraux saillants du cascadeur.

— Alors c'est tout ? Je ne t'intéresse plus ?

— Non, j'ai pas dit ça ! Mais tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Je ne suis pas un salaud, je ne vais pas te forcer et te faire mal. Il faut que tu en aies vraiment envie, et surtout que tu te sentes prêt. Je ne suis peut être pas le bon pour une première fois.

Ichigo se mord les lèvres. Il faut qu'il se bouge sinon, adieu son bel inconnu.

— Attends… Ce n'est pas que…

Il se reprend, il n'aime pas cet état de sensibilité dans lequel il est plongé.

— Je ne suis pas prêt tu as raison mais j'en ai envie. Crois-moi.

Grimmjow se gratte le menton, perplexe.

— Véridique ?

— Oui, acquiesce le jeune d'un mouvement de nuque. J'en ai vraiment envie mais… Laisse-moi du temps. Juste un peu de temps.

— Je ne sais pas…

Patienter le bon vouloir de ses amants ne fait pas parti du vocabulaire du bleuté. Malgré tout, l'attrait de la nouveauté combiné au plaisir d'initier ce jeune vertueux provoque en lui un raz-de-marée inégalé. Il sait qu'Ichigo ne l'oubliera jamais, son souvenir sera gravé éternellement dans sa mémoire comme celui qui lui a montré le chemin du plaisir. Le jeu en vaut la chandelle, qui plus est, l'égo de Grimmjow enfle en même temps que sa masculinité laissée de côté.

Ichigo restera sa plus belle prise, peut être même qu'il envisagera quelque chose de plus suivi avec lui. S'il se montre dégourdi, il peut devenir très intéressant.

— D'accord, j'attendrais t'inquiète.

— C'est vrai, tu es sérieux ? se réjouit le roux.

— Oui, bien entendu, tu es unique petite fraise, personne d'autre ne te croquera avant moi.

Pour appuyer ses dires Grimmjow enlace son futur amant dans ses bras, il force la tête d'Ichigo à venir se caler contre le creux de son cou. Il sent aussitôt deux bras le ceinturer à la taille et une bouche se poser sur son cou. Ichigo le remercie de sa prévenance à sa façon.

L'ambiance électrique retombée, ils demeurent encore un peu dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant que le plus âgé ne raccompagne son invité chez lui. Il ne faudrait pas que papounet s'inquiète.

(suite...)


	11. S'apprivoiser

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je tiens à remercier les lectrices/lecteurs qui ont ajouté ma fanfic en follow, je suis heureuse qu'elle soit lue.

RaR :

 _Trolocat_ : merci pour ta fidélité et ta review ^^ (j'ai entendu ce slogan quelque part… :D)

Je suis heureuse si le chap 10 t'a plu, il était un peu plus détaillé parce que l'intrigue amoureuse avance. Il se passe des choses. J'aime beaucoup utiliser des métaphores, c'est mon dada, surtout me creuser la tête pour trouver de beaux qualificatifs dans les descriptions. Quant au ressenti d'Ichigo je pensais avoir appuyé, par contre pour Grimmjow parfois je me demande si je le montre assez…

Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'adore écrire des pavés pour raconter ce que je pense :)

Merci pour tes ondes positives et des critiques constructives, ça fait plaisir.

Gros bisous !

Sans plus attendre je vous souhaite une agréable lecture.

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

 **S'apprivoiser**

.

Dans la douche, Grimmjow délasse ses muscles tendus. Après la soirée de la veille, il a besoin de se décontracter. Il aime grandement ce nouveau jeu qu'il met en place avec sa petite fraise. Ce jeunot se manifeste extrêmement intéressant, il attise l'étincelle de prédateur de l'homme dur.

Grimmjow l'est, dur. De caractère, moralement, sentimentalement. Personne ne l'a jamais capturé à proprement parlé, malgré tout, un attrait particulier est né avec l'entrée d'Ichigo dans sa vie. D'habitude il se moque de l'histoire de vie de ses partenaires, pas ici. Indépendant depuis son adolescence, le bleuté mène sa vie comme bon lui semble, se fichant des convenances. Elles sont érigées pour les vieux coincés.

Il termine de s'apprêter et se hâte de sortir pour aller à divers castings. Il doit manger, heureusement ses cachets enflent de plus en plus. Il a su allier plaisir et travail, aimant par-dessus tout l'adrénaline. Rester inactif ne reflète pas sa façon de voir les choses, Grimmjow avait besoin de trouver un job qui lui permette de se défouler et de s'amuser. On peut affirmer que sa vie part dans la bonne direction. Avant de quitter son loft, un message d'Il Forte apparaît sur l'écran de son smartphone. La poisse ! Il n'a pas envie de lui parler. Même avec ses amis, le bleuté reste libre. Quand il ne veut pas en voir un, il ne se force pas, et quelque chose le repousse vis-à-vis du mannequin. Sûrement une rancœur d'avoir blessé involontairement Ichigo. Grimmjow ne voulait pas forcément que le jeune le voit en train de fricoter dans la dépravation. Même s'il a été honnête avec lui depuis le début : il y a toujours plus ou moins quelqu'un dans son lit. Mais pas dans sa vie.

Le cascadeur part et s'engouffre dans l'habitacle luxueux de sa sportive. Une Jaguar à l'effigie de son animal préféré. Grimmjow conduit vite, toujours à fleur de peau, frôlant le danger, flirtant avec la mort. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer sur la pédale d'accélération, de doubler dans les files de voitures, de rouler vite, toujours plus vite. C'est ce qui le fait se sentir vivant. A chaque fois que son corps ressent une sensation, l'homme jubile. Il se moque bien des contraventions, des limitations de vitesse et encore plus des policiers. Une panthère ne rend de compte à personne et reste sauvage en toute circonstance. Sa journée défile entre rendez-vous avec son agent, castings, prise de vue et entraînement. Généralement il garde deux heures à cette activité pour entretenir sa forme. Grimmjow est un athlète finalement.

Après une séance intensive de musculation, le cascadeur part directement dans la villa de son ami Ulquiorra. Cela peut paraître bizarre que deux hommes aussi différents puissent être unis mais non. En fait, Grimmjow l'a pris en affection. Après avoir rencontré son père plusieurs fois lors de signatures de contrats, quelques fois dans sa villa, le cascadeur a vu cette espèce de détresse qui flottait dans les prunelles jade. Ulquiorra arbore un détachement face au monde qui l'entoure qui a noué les tripes au bleuté. Quelque part, le jeune garçon est comme lui : un loup solitaire, enfin une bête errante inapprivoisée. Incompris et seul. Désespérément seul.

Grimmjow ne sait pas exactement ce qui l'a poussé vers ce garçon, pas un besoin de le protéger, ça non, il s'en défend. Néanmoins, il s'est de suite intéressé à sa vie, à ses aspirations. Une amitié est née sans chercher plus loin.

* * *

Le cascadeur arrive dans la demeure nippone, comme toujours Ulquiorra est assis de façon nonchalante sur l'immense canapé immaculé du salon. Il fume et boit, apparemment en compagnie de quelques uns de ses amis métalleux. La fumée épaisse qui se dégage de la pièce asphyxie les bronches du bleuté. Bien que non prude en la matière, Grimmjow n'aime pas particulièrement la manière dont son acolyte dirige sa vie. Elle part un peu à vau-l'eau soyons clair. Ulquiorra reste un gars sérieux mais qui possède une grosse part d'ombre. Parfois, elle transparaît comme là. Agacé, l'invité inopiné met ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air menaçant. Comme personne ne le remarque, il tonne de sa voix éraillée.

— Ulqui, si je te dérange je peux toujours me barrer !

Les autres se retournent de manière vive, quelques uns écarquillent les yeux impressionnés. D'autres continuent leur activité illicite, indifférents de tout. Ulquiorra répond de sa voix neutre.

— Salut Grim, content de te voir. Pas du tout, installe-toi vers moi, viens.

Grimmjow dépose sa veste sur une chaise et va s'assoir à côté de son ami en dévisageant le cercle de jeunes gens. L'ambiance change complètement, les invités demeurent muets, aux aguets comme des antilopes traquées… Traquées par un fauve bien sûr. Ses iris expressifs les jaugent et pas amicalement. Dans ces coups de temps là, le comédien fait vraiment peur, personne n'ose le soutenir. Au bout d'une demi-heure tout le monde finit par s'en aller, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

Ulquiorra effrite son herbe sous l'œil circonspect de son copain.

— Tu ne crois pas que t'en as fumé assez ?

— Je ne savais pas que tu prenais le rôle de ma mère.

— Pas besoin, je constate c'est tout.

— C'est bien, constate alors.

Bras croisés, dents grinçantes, Grimmjow se retient d'exploser.

— C'est pour ton bien que je dis ça, tu vas te détruire la santé ou t'engager dans une voie dangereuse. Fais gaffe.

— Humpf.

Rien n'a d'impact sur le plus jeune, on dirait que tout lui passe au dessus de la tête.

— Tu crois que c'est bien de boire à cette heure là ?

— Et toi Grim, tu fais quoi de tes soirées, hein ? Je ne viens pas te faire la morale.

— Moi c'est différent, je suis plus vieux que toi et j'ai un métier, une vie, je me prends en charge. Toi, tu sombres dans la déchéance, si ça continue on te ramassera dans un fossé, complètement défoncé. M'enfin c'est toi qui vois, comme tu dis : « je ne suis pas ta mère ».

— Parfaitement, ma mère est sûrement quelque part soit en train de se plaindre à son psy, ou de s'injecter une saloperie dieu sait où, alors tes sermons garde-les pour toi.

Le bleuté part dans un emportement sarcastique. Son rire se révèle acide, c'est sa marque de fabrique.

— Arrête Ulqui tu vas me faire chialer ! Sans blague ! Quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de t'apitoyer sur ton sort mon pauvre ? T'as tout pour toi dans la vie, alors arrête de jouer ton Caliméro par pitié. Il y a pire que toi je te le dis. C'est facile de mettre tout sur le dos de ta mère, prends-toi en main et arrête tes saloperies !

Grimmjow a réussi le tour de force d'énerver le placide gothique. Il s'arrête dans son élan, laisse tomber l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses mains pour lui jeter un éclair d'animosité à travers ses joyaux tourmalines.

— Occupe-toi de tes affaires, tu crois que tu es mieux ? Tu as aussi une addiction, alors je serais toi je retournerais m'occuper de mes plans culs, tu vois. Parce que toi ta spécialité c'est de culbuter tout ce qui bouge, non ?

— Oh mais pas de problème mon petit Ulqui… réplique sèchement l'invité en se penchant vers son interlocuteur. Je ne sais pas si c'est mieux ou pas, mais tu devrais essayer, ça t'écarterait peut être de ton shit qui te flingue le cerveau.

Pour toute réplique, le noiraud souffle en haussant les épaules et reprend sa fabrication maison. Grimmjow, pas le moins du monde vexé, s'affale contre le dossier du canapé en étendant ses bras dessus. Finalement, il reste avec son ami, dîne avec lui, joue à quelques parties de jeux vidéo et termine par mater un film. Une soirée on ne peut plus normale, sauf qu'il aurait voulu lui aussi mener une petite enquête pour en apprendre d'avantage sur sa proie du moment. Qu'importe, il aura le temps ultérieurement. Son rôle est de veiller sur Ulquiorra, rien d'autre ne compte pour l'instant.

~OOoOO~

Le caractère volontaire de Grimmjow le pousse à aller de l'avant, toujours. C'est pour cette raison qu'il fait le pied de grue devant la maison d'Ichigo à presque dix neuf heures du soir. Forcément, n'ayant pas son numéro de téléphone en sa possession, il n'a pas beaucoup d'alternatives s'il veut revoir son persécuteur. En l'occurrence là les rôles s'inversent. Justement, l'étudiant arrive en parlant avec Chad et Orihime de manière guillerette. Aussitôt, la troupe s'arrête devant l'homme qui attend adossé contre le mur de la maison, pied posé sur les pierres pour le soutenir. Les réverbères reflètent une luminosité faible sur la silhouette de l'intrus, accentuant son côté mystérieux voire effrayant. Le contre jour accentue le profil angulaire de sa mâchoire, cachant son regard par une ombre. Seuls ses cheveux bleus trahissent son identité.

Ichigo attend, fébrile en occultant la présence de ses amis. Grimmjow sort enfin de l'ombre pour se poster devant eux, arrivant de sa démarche féline. Il semble déterminé et affreusement sûr de lui.

— Bonsoir petite fraise… Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois, bien remis ?

— Salut… Euh, qu'est-ce que tu insinues encore ?

Ichigo a l'air sur la défensive, redoutant que l'autre ne déborde trop dans des révélations embarrassantes.

— Rien, rien du tout. T'inquiète, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles.

— Et bien ça va, comme tu le vois.

Orihime et Chad ne comprennent pas ce qui se trame, d'où sort ce gugusse ? Leur conversation prend des accents étranges, entre sous-entendus et tension. De surcroît, ils ont l'air de parfaitement se connaître, vu que l'inconnu emploie un surnom pour parler à Ichigo.

Grimmjow s'avance encore, lève sa main en direction du roux pour capturer une mèche rebelle. Ce dernier effectue un mouvement de recul, sans succès puisque l'autre réitère son geste en laissant sa mèche couler le long de ses doigts.

— Je suis venu te chercher, on va aller manger un truc.

— Pas si vite, répond Ichigo un peu trop vivement. De quel droit viens-tu chez moi comme ça en plus pour m'emmener je ne sais où ? Je te signale que je suis avec mes amis, ça n'est pas poli de…

Le bleuté le coupe en agitant son index devant son visage.

— Tut tut tut… On se calme petite fraise. Premièrement je n'ai pas ton numéro, impossible de t'appeler pour te prévenir et deuxièmement… Personne ne me parle sur ce ton, troisièmement…

Grimmjow penche sa tête pour murmurer aux oreilles de l'étudiant.

— Tu en meurs d'envie alors ne proteste pas.

La réaction qui s'en suit est embarrassante pour notre héros puisque ses joues s'empourprent. Evidement, avec un argument de ce genre, il ne peut pas le réfuter.

Pendant cet échange, le cœur d'Orihime se comprime pour une raison inconnue. Elle ne sait pas qui est cet homme, pourtant quelque chose la chagrine, cette espèce de proximité entre Ichigo et lui. Elle comprend sans comprendre, plutôt ne veut pas approfondir ses réflexions. On dirait d'ailleurs que les jeunes gens sont seuls au monde, elle n'existe plus tout comme Chad. Ils se tiennent à l'écart de la bulle qui les enveloppe. Un sentiment de jalousie s'empare d'elle. Jalousie et tristesse se combinent pour la faire se sentir mal, très mal.

D'un coup, Grimmjow emmène Ichigo en le prenant par l'avant bras sous sa révolte. Ils partent ensemble en laissant en plan les deux autres protagonistes.

Le cascadeur le traîne sur quelques mètres, ouvre sa portière de voiture et le somme de monter à l'intérieur. C'est comme du déjà vu… Ichigo obtempère non sans exprimer sa désapprobation. Enfin au plus profond de lui, il reconnaît que cette initiative lui plait plus que de raison. Son cœur se gonfle d'une immense joie à retrouver son obsession. Il ne sait plus quand leurs routes se sont croisées, dorénavant c'est comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité. Ichigo se sent bien en sa compagnie – même si son attitude dominatrice et sans gêne l'insupporte. Ma foi personne n'est parfait n'est-ce pas.

— Tu n'avais pas à t'imposer comme ça, dit Ichigo en brisant le silence dans l'habitacle.

— Arrête, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que ça ne te plait pas ? Dis-moi que tu ne veux plus me voir dans ce cas et j'arrêterais de venir. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Grimmjow détourne un peu sa tête pour lancer un regard empli de provocation envers son prisonnier. Il sait parfaitement qu'il ne le contredira pas.

— Et on va où ?

Sourire de prédateur. Le bleuté émet un petit ricanement caractéristique. Il a gagné.

— Chez moi, quelle question.

— Super, vraiment super comme rencart on ne peut pas faire mieux.

— Qui t'a dit que s'en était un ? J'ai pas l'intention de faire dans le chichi et les fanfreluches. Je ne suis pas un romantique moi.

— Ca j'avais remarqué oui !

— De quoi tu te plains alors ?

Le trajet s'avère rapide. Ils arrivent à destination et comme prévu, ils montent directement dans l'appartement du cascadeur. Ichigo se tient dans l'entrée, un peu mal à l'aise tandis que son ravisseur se débarrasse et jette son manteau dans le vestibule. Il part à la cuisine sans se préoccuper de sa présence.

— Fais comme chez toi ! hurle-t-il à l'autre bout de l'appartement. A moins que tu ne veuilles servir de porte manteau.

Vexé par tout ceci, Ichigo se déshabille en ronchonnant juste pour la forme. Il est déstabilisé, d'un coup cette histoire va trop vite, bien trop vite pour lui. Il y a encore quelques semaines, il ne faisait que de rêver à ce type charismatique maintenant il est carrément entré dans son intimité.

Grimmjow revient au salon avec deux bières dans les mains.

— Viens là.

Son ton reste autoritaire. Ichigo obéit poussé par cette attraction indéfinissable. Il ne peut pas partir, d'ailleurs il n'en a pas l'envie.

— Tu veux quoi Grimmjow ?

— Hein ?

— Tu veux faire quoi de moi précisément ? Je ne te comprends pas.

L'étudiant aussi sait faire preuve de fermeté dans ses paroles. Cette force de caractère plait énormément au bleuté. Ichigo n'y va pas par quatre chemins non plus.

— Je vais faire de toi mon amant, avoue le comédien en se retournant pour lui faire face avec son sourire cannibale accroché au bout des lèvres. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux petite fraise ?

Ouah ! Pour une révélation s'en est une de haut niveau. Que dire après ça ?

— Si… Si c'est ce que je veux, admet le rouquin en rougissant un peu. Mais je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas encore prêt.

— Je sais, qui t'a dit que j'allais te coucher dans mon lit ce soir ? Je ne suis peut être pas un romantique mais je ne suis pas une ordure non plus. Je préfère que mes partenaires soient consentants. Pour le moment on passe une soirée ensemble, rien de plus.

Effectivement, Grimmjow ne ment pas. Ils discutent de tout et de rien, apprennent à se connaître. Le comédien fait des efforts car peu bavard en temps normal, s'il veut mettre Ichigo en confiance, il faut qu'il se dévoile aussi. Par contre l'étudiant n'est pas avare de parole, il retrace sa vie dans les moindres détails. Surtout sa vie de famille, ce qui ennuie un tantinet notre bleuté. En fin de soirée, ce dernier ne se contient plus. Avoir à proximité de lui ce jeune homme embrase ses sens.

Ichigo est beau quoi qu'il fasse. Beau dans cette fraîcheur innocente, beau dans cette ingéniosité. Il semble franc, naturel et borné. De plus, sa personnalité affirmée lui plait grandement. Peut être est-il jeune oui, mais il dispose d'une ténacité sans pareille. Ce petit a du cran. Le visage de Grimmjow se pare d'un voile de désir, assombrissant le reflet de ses prunelles aciers. Il se penche au dessus de son invité, se pourlèche les lèvres et doucement se baisse pour les poser sur les autres. Instantanément Ichigo l'accueille en entrouvrant sa bouche, le baiser se fait langoureux à en mourir. Cette lenteur suave démontre un lien déjà fort. Ils ne cessent de s'embrasser sous toutes les formes possibles en se caressant au passage. La découverte continue. Grimmjow tient fermement le visage de son nouveau partenaire entre ses mains tandis que lui parcourt le corps du comédien avec les siennes. Plus il tâte ce corps tentateur, plus le désir monte et plus ses gestes deviennent exigeants. Ils s'embrassent à perdre haleine, c'est comme si le bleuté faisait l'amour à Ichigo. Juste avec sa bouche il impose sa marque, le prend sans concession. Inutile d'associer plus de préliminaires pour atteindre le Nirvana. Ichigo se sent enveloppé dans du coton, saoulé des intentions de cet homme torride. Ils terminent allongés sur le divan, se cajolant ainsi juste qu'à la nuit tombée.

* * *

Le cœur d'Ichigo est scellé, quelqu'un en a volé la clef pour la garder à jamais. Depuis ce fameux soir, le jeune homme voit Grimmjow de manière régulière sans pour autant lui donner de qualificatif. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il représente. Toutefois, ils se fréquentent assidument dès qu'ils ont du temps libre. Aucun des deux hommes ne se lasse de l'autre. L'attrait reste présent.

Parfois, l'homme au caractère bien trempé emmène son soupirant au restaurant, cinéma, bar et autre. Quelque chose l'incite à le traiter avec respect. En plus, il ne s'ennuie pas ce qui est une bonne chose. Sa proie demeure un peu farouche, indisciplinée et appétissante. Tellement appétissante… Grimmjow prend sur lui pour ne pas l'effrayer et le prendre contre un mur ou dans une rue piétonne lorsqu'ils se promènent en ville. Son instinct est toujours à l'orée de sa raison, tapi dans l'ombre, impatient de goûter au corps du rouquin. Seulement, ils n'ont encore rien fait, enfin pour être exact, le pas n'est pas sauté. Ichigo se laisse plus aller mais pas assez pour dépasser sa peur. Ce qui semble être normal.

Contre toute attente, le bleuté ne va pas assouvir sa frustration dans les bras de son fidèle ami, il considère sa relation avec Ichigo « suivie », donc n'a pas envie de le tromper. D'ailleurs pour parler d'Il Forte, les deux hommes se sont réconciliés, seulement le blond platine n'essaie plus de le charmer, point. Qu'il comprenne ou non, ce n'est pas dans les préoccupations de Grimmjow. En somme, une nouvelle routine s'installe nettement plus trépidante que l'ancienne.

Ichigo lui apprécie ce début de relation, profitant de chaque instant en compagnie de son inconnu. Il aime encore un peu penser à lui de la sorte, cela amène quelque chose de romanesque. Et puis il ne le connaît pas par cœur encore. Surtout, son obsession était telle qu'il ne peut s'en défaire aussi facilement. Alors il s'abreuve de tout ce que le bleuté lui donne, imprime la beauté cruelle de son visage dans son esprit, se saoule avec ses baisers orgiaques, s'enivre grâce au parfum capiteux de sa peau. L'étudiant est accro depuis le début, seulement là il concrétise son amour. Nouveauté : quelques fois il sèche les cours. Certes, ce n'est pas glorieux mais que peut-on contre l'affolement des hormones ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, le roux franchit les limites, ne pense qu'à lui, à son bien être. Il flotte sur un petit nuage duveteux teinté de cœurs bariolés de bleus. Cette couleur prédomine sa vie pour son plus grand bonheur.

(suite...)


	12. S'appartenir

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Je sais que je poste très sporadiquement, pour les lecteurs/trices qui suivent encore cette fic, j'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Je tiens à dire que le lemon qui va suivre (oui bon je spoile, on s'en doute vu le titre du chapitre) et le plus « gros » que je n'ai jamais écrit. Mais il fallait au moins ça pour s'attaquer à l'ardeur de Grim je dirais… J'espère que vous prendrez du plaisir autant que j'ai eu à l'écrire *hi hi*.

RaR :

 _Trolocat_ : Coucou et merci pour ta review détaillée ! Rassure-toi les pavés ne me font pas peur. J'espère sincèrement que tu vas mieux *câlinours* et que la fin de Bleach ne t'a pas trop dépité. Et que ta rentrée s'est bien passé ^^

L'obsession est le fil conducteur de ma fic si je puis dire, je la garde depuis le début. Elle sera toujours présente plus ou moins parce qu'après les rapports changeront (obligé). Oh, certains passages t'ont ému ? J'en suis honorée, merci tout plein. Je t'ai laissé « gwaké » ? Oh oh j'adore ! :p

A vrai dire avec le caractère pas facile de Grim, il faut qu'il y ait une grosse, grosse attraction de la part d'Ichigo pour survivre à tous ses travers. Mais les bad-boys sont toujours les plus attrayants, non ?

Pour le point négatif, je vois à peu près ce que tu voulais me dire. J'ai voulu montrer sur la nature banal des habitudes de Grim, il fait comme chez lui chez Ulki vu qu'il y va régulièrement. Et le gothique ne s'offusque pas, il reste impassible au monde qui l'entoure, il ne prête pas attention à tout. Je ne sais pas si je suis claire mais j'insiste sur son caractère, enfin j'essaie.

Je te bisoute en espérant que ton moral aille mieux :)

Bonne lecture,

Peri

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

 **S'appartenir**

.

C'est fou comme la vie peut prendre un virage à cent quatre vingt degré. Ichigo a conscience de sa chance, désormais la sienne est changée de façon radicale. Il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Il ne souffre plus de la solitude comme jadis, maintenant il se sent complété. Oui, c'est le mot parfait.

Il ne se pose plus de questions, Grimmjow l'accompagne. Les deux jeunes gens se fréquentent dans la normalité la plus absolue. Le plus âgé vient chercher son amant à la sortie de la fac, n'hésitant pas à montrer sa possession en l'entourant par la taille. Il l'a même emmené à un casting ou deux et à des rendez-vous, ce qui prouve une certaine forme d'attachement.

Le roi de la jungle se ferait-il tout ronronnant ? Possible…

Ichigo est son mec. Son mec, d'accord ? Personne ne lui ravira et ne posera ses mains dessus. Bon, il ne faut pas prendre ça au pied de la lettre, le cascadeur est un peu excessif sur les bords. Toutefois cela est plutôt rassurant pour l'étudiant, il sait qu'il peut avoir confiance en son partenaire.

Evidement, les rumeurs vont bon train. Quelques lourdauds cherchent Ichigo pour l'entraîner dans des bagarres vu son orientation sexuelle. Il est rentré amoché avec des coquards aux yeux, des hématomes et autres contusions. Rien de grave mais assez pour mettre les nerfs à vif du bleuté. Il a dû enrayer ce cercle vicieux en s'imposant à son tour. Depuis, plus personne ne cherche d'histoires à l'étudiant – bien qu'il s'en sortait parfaitement tout seul. Ces désagréments ne les empêchent pas de s'afficher aux yeux des autres et qui dit « amour bien visible », sous-entend que le bonheur des uns, fait le malheur des autres.

Orihime ne dit rien, ce n'est pas dans sa nature de se plaindre. Elle voit son ex amour sortir avec un homme.

Un homme.

Quelqu'un du sexe opposé, avec des attributs qu'elle n'a pas. Comment encaisser ce coup dur ? Elle aura beau faire ce qu'elle voudra, elle ne pourra pas rivaliser avec Grimmjow. Sans parler de leur physique, cet homme a un ascendant certain sur Ichigo. Il le domine mais l'envoûte également, or elle n'en est pas capable. Elle se rend bien compte de l'attitude de son ex petit ami quand ils sont entre eux. Il ne parle que de Grimmjow, centre de son univers. Les étoiles plein les yeux, il n'en a que pour lui. Elle a vite compris que plus rien ne serait possible. Elle ne possède pas ce caractère fonceur, non-conformiste, tout ce qui fait rêver le rouquin.

Libre, Orihime n'est pas libre. Grimmjow, oui, affreusement, magnifiquement même. En attendant une part d'elle se sent trahie… Ichigo lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble, qu'il recherchait autre chose. Cette chose la rend triste. Son ex s'est joué d'elle tout ce temps. Mais en gentille amie bienveillante, elle reste aux côtés du jeune homme, peut être qu'un jour il changera d'avis, qui sait.

* * *

Ce soir en rentrant de la fac, Ichigo va directement chez son copain. C'est quelque chose, Grimmjow a un titre maintenant, quel progrès !

Ils ne programment rien, se contentant de vivre l'instant présent. Une routine s'est installée malgré eux. Ichigo n'est pas bon cuisinier, ça tout le monde peut le confirmer, mais pour faire plaisir à son « copain », il emmène des pizzas le soir ou des plats faits maison par Karin. Il met la table, s'installe à son aise pour faire ses devoirs, dessiner ou regarder les chaînes câblées. Il est comme chez lui, ce loft devient sa deuxième maison. Il aime bien ces instants seul à partager l'intimité de son homme. Ichigo s'imprègne de son odeur partout où il passe. Grâce aux objets personnels du propriétaire des lieux, il découvre des petites manies, ses goûts aussi. Tout ce qui constitue la vie de Grimmjow lui plait, il se sent vraiment à sa place ici.

Quand Grimmjow rentre chez lui après sa journée harassante, il retrouve son appartement occupé de la plus belle manière qui soit. Ichigo est là sur son canapé, ou dans sa cuisine ou dans n'importe quelle pièce, peu importe, il prend possession de son territoire. Il s'est imposé naturellement. Le cascadeur l'a laissé prendre ses marques à son rythme et dorénavant il vient quasiment tous les jours, week-ends compris. Ce soir, il voit son nouveau mec – parce qu'un homme un vrai, un dur s'approprie toute chose passante à sa portée – assis en tailleur devant sa table basse, son matériel de dessin éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce. Courbé sur sa feuille, Ichigo se concentre. Son tic de froncer les sourcils ne le quitte pas, ses mèches orangées lui mangent une partie du front, une vient se coller sur son nez. Adorable.

Le cascadeur réprime un frisson de désir en le voyant abandonné à son art, l'air négligé-rêveur. Il est à croquer, un point c'est tout et le bleuté désire le faire dans les plus brefs délais.

Deux mois. Deux longs mois de supplices et de délices à la fois à vivre aux côtés de l'ingénu étudiant. Qui ne l'est pas entre parenthèse puisque c'est lui et uniquement lui qui a coursé Grimmjow à travers tous les clubs gays de la capitale. Le quotidien du bleuté est bouleversé à jamais. En tant qu'être humain, il aspire à certaines envies primales… Du genre qui ne peuvent s'assouvir seul. Ce n'est pas un gentleman, il ne tiendra pas cent sept ans comme ça. Et voir déambuler le rouquin à longueur de temps en boxer ou en jeans moulant ne va pas arranger sa raison déjà fuyante !

Bordel de dieu ce n'est pas possible, Grimmjow a sa testostérone blindée au maximum !

En entrant dans le salon, il reste calme – enfin il feint – et se dirige dans la cuisine déposer ses sacs plastiques. Au fur et à mesure qu'il déballe ses courses, ses yeux se dirigent sur le dos d'Ichigo, glissent sur sa nuque découverte puis se perdent sur la cambrure des ses reins qu'il devine sous le t-shirt qui remonte.

Mère de dieu. Depuis qu'ils sont en couple, disons les mots clairement, les deux jeunes gens se sont vus nus. Grimmjow connaît le corps d'Ichigo et inversement. Cela ne l'empêche nullement de le trouver follement excitant même habillé, peut être encore plus. Son imagination prend le dessus. S'il ne se retenait pas, il sauterait sur le petit tentateur pour le couvrir de baisers torrides et plus si affinité…

Le comédien est coupé dans ses élucubrations par sa moitié qui se retourne en lui décochant un sourire radieux. Il reste désarmant de spontanéité.

— Grim qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ?

— Des babioles. Tu fais quoi ?

—Oh, j'étais en train de dessiner pour le cours de dessin analytique. On doit rendre ce projet pour la semaine prochaine.

— Ca a l'air chiant.

Ichigo s'esclaffe.

— Ouais un peu !

— Tu vois toujours Ulqui ?

— Oui, oui pourquoi ?

— Pour rien, comme ça. Je suis content que tu l'apprécies, c'est un brave gars.

— C'est vrai, je l'avais jugé trop vite, je regrette de m'être trompé à son sujet.

L'étudiant se lève, rejoint son petit ami dans la cuisine ouverte. Il se positionne derrière son dos et l'emprisonne de ses bras qu'il noue autour de sa taille puissante. Sa tête se pose sur l'omoplate de Grimmjow. Et rien. Rien d'autre que cette douce étreinte rassurante, un peu timide encore.

Cette nouvelle intimité déroute notre félin adoré pourtant il admet qu'elle lui plait. Jamais il n'a ressenti ça pour quelqu'un d'autre auparavant. Ichigo lui apporte beaucoup de choses qu'il croyait impossible comme la patience, la compréhension, la tendresse. Sa fraicheur lui redonne un souffle de vie car malgré sa réserve pour l'acte charnel, l'étudiant demeure affriolant et sait jouer de ses charmes. Ichigo est espiègle et en profite pleinement. La bouche de ce faux innocent dépose un baiser sur son épaule, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Ses mains s'activent sur son propre ventre dans des volutes imaginaires, le palpant sans relâche. La chaleur des corps se propage en résonnance avec les vibrations de leurs cœurs, de leurs organes. Ils prennent vie eux aussi. Et Ichigo n'arrête pas ses attouchements, ils se font plus appuyés, remontent au niveau du torse de Grimmjow pour redescendre sur ses flancs. Sa bouche aussi dérape sur sa nuque, là où naît le duvet azuréen. Ichigo frotte son nez dessus, cela le chatouille au passage. Un soupire traduit son bien-être. Grimmjow interloqué, s'interroge sur les intentions de son boy-friend. Il essaie de résister, le feu pourrait l'emporter. Cela s'avère difficile avec les expirations bruyantes et le souffle chaud qui se répercute sur sa peau. D'une impulsion, le cascadeur se retourne, agrippe les poignets de l'orangé et plaque durement sa bouche sur la sienne. C'est parti pour un ballet délictueux ou chacun des danseurs tente de prendre le pas sur l'autre. Grimmjow grogne sa satisfaction à être malmené de la sorte tandis qu'Ichigo couine de contentement. L'échange s'approfondit, cette fois-ci ce sont les mains du fauve qui conduisent la danse.

A son tour, il explore les dénivelés d'Ichigo. Ses caresses sont désordonnées tellement l'excitation prend le dessus. Depuis le temps qu'il se contient, la passion déborde. Grimmjow continue d'embrasser son petit ami tout en le poussant contre le plan de travail. Le dos de ce dernier cogne le bois durement. Il grimace un peu mais sa bouche est vite reprise par celle inquisitrice du bleuté. Il touche Ichigo partout, sur son torse, sa nuque, son ventre, ses fesses, toutes les parties de son corps sont sous son joug. C'est terriblement grisant. L'étudiant en perd la tête, sous les mains du félin, il devient poupée de chiffon – ou pelote de laine détricotée.

Un cri étouffé retentit lorsque Grimmjow lui mord la lèvre. Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on chauffe un fauve affamé, on se fait dévorer tout entier. Le bleuté se lèche la sienne, rictus de contentement affiché tandis qu'Ichigo passe sa main sur son pétale rougi.

En s'écartant, il tombe sur le regard clair de son amant, un voile sombre le ternit. Grimmjow ferait presque peur avec cet air vorace. Par réflexe, le plus jeune le repousse, troublé.

— Non arrête s'il te plait.

Le comédien ne l'écoute pas, occupé à embrasser le creux de son cou. Encore une fois, ses mains reprennent possession de la taille d'Ichigo.

Le pauvre, il ne sait plus ce qu'il ressent au moment ou la langue du bleuté le lèche sans concession. Sa tête va exploser, ainsi que tous ses organes. Il a peur. De l'amour ravageur que lui porte Grimmjow, de ne pas pouvoir le contrôler, de ne pas le contenter. En fait, Ichigo a peur de tout. Par ailleurs, son envie croissante enfle au même rythme des battements de son cœur qui s'accélèrent. Il veut faire l'amour avec son amoureux, bien sûr, heureusement mais quelque chose le bloque. Ichigo s'en veut de tergiverser ainsi, malencontreusement il n'y peut rien. Alors comme toujours il freine les élans de Grimmjow, surtout au moment le plus mal venu.

Ichigo repousse son partenaire, mains posées sur les épaules carrées plus fort. Quand l'autre s'écarte, il manifeste sa contrariété de manière visible.

— Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend à la fin ? crache ce dernier en fronçant ses sourcils.

— Je ne veux pas Grim, pas maintenant, pas comme ça.

— Quoi pas comme ça ? Tu veux le faire comment toi ?

— Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

A son tour, Ichigo élève la voix.

— Te fous pas de moi ! Tu me chauffes pour me laisser en plan, mais j'en ai marre mon petit ami ! Un moment ou un autre va falloir passer à la casserole.

La goujaterie de Grimmjow dépasse les limites, l'étudiant ne le supporte plus. Certes, son petit ami n'est pas romantique mais là c'est inconcevable.

Il repousse encore une fois le bleuté et amorce une fuite quand il se voit retenu par la poigne de l'autre.

— Tu vas où ?

— Ca ne te regarde pas ! Je me casse. Si tu veux te trouver un gigolo et bien retourne dans ton bar ou appelle ton pote, je m'en fous. Je ne suis pas un bout de viande, si tu veux juste me mettre dans ton lit c'est raté !

— Tu dis n'importe quoi mon pauvre ! Si vraiment je ne voulais juste que ça, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais calé l'affaire vu comment tu me fais galérer depuis des semaines. Je te l'avais dit que je n'étais pas le bon pour une première fois, je t'avais prévenu non ?

Yeux dans les yeux, les deux hommes se défient du regard, toute l'animosité de l'un, jaillit dans les orbes de l'autre. La tension sexuelle est à son maximum, bien qu'Ichigo se soit rétracté. D'un mouvement vif, il se dégage de la prise de Grimmjow et s'en va dans le salon prendre son blouson.

— Ouais c'est ça, casse-toi, retourne chez ton papounet, t'es trop jeune pour jouer dans la cours des grands. Un conseil : trouve-toi une gentille petite cruche bien docile parce que les mecs comme moi, ne sont pas faits pour les petits garçons capricieux.

En remontant la fermeture de son manteau, Ichigo rétorque de façon véhémente.

— Oh ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te laisser tranquille. Tu veux dire que les machos dans ton genre ne sont pas faits pour moi ? Et bien à la bonne heure, je mérite mieux ! Sur ce ciao.

Et la porte d'entrée claque à l'en faire trembler.

Grimmjow passe ses nerfs sur le premier objet qui se trouve à sa portée et ce, tant que sa tension ne redescend pas.

Ichigo erre dans les rues de Tokyo en se maudissant lui et sa pudeur exagérée. Et aussi son mec il faut l'avouer. Le seul type avec un caractère aussi merdique il faut qu'il soit pour lui. Dépité, l'étudiant rentre chez son papounet d'amour comme un gentil petit garçon.

* * *

Les deux amoureux transits ne se parlent plus depuis près de trois jours. Le week-end est passé sans recevoir ne serait-ce qu'un SMS. Personne ne fait le premier pas mais personne n'apprécie cette brouille. On peut dire qu'ils se ressemblent au niveau de leur tempérament borné. Ichigo a du caractère, c'est ce qui plait à Grimmjow et inversement. Si tout était rose bonbon, il s'ennuierait comme un rat mort. Seulement là c'est un peu trop… Avec cette tête de mule, il ne pourra jamais se réconcilier.

Ichigo est chez Chad, ils ne font rien de précis seulement il ne voulait pas rester seul à cogiter. Le roux souffle toute les trente secondes, l'air ailleurs. Après avoir bataillé pour approcher sa panthère, voilà qu'il l'a laissé filer comme un idiot.

— Tu veux aller quelque part ? demande le colosse.

— Non pas particulièrement, et toi ?

— Keigo nous a proposé de le retrouver aux arcades.

— Et bien… une moue boudeuse se forme sur la bouche d'Ichigo.

Chad ne l'aide pas, il se contente de le regarder à travers sa mèche tombante.

— Tu veux y aller toi ? reprend le roux.

— Si tu en as envie oui.

Ichigo se met à rire, d'un tintement léger. Son ami s'avère conciliant, se pliant à ses souhaits et en s'oubliant, un peu comme lui le fait aussi.

— Pour tout te dire non, je préfère rester ici.

— D'accord, ça me va.

Ils ne parlent pas forcément des tourments qui les animent, ce qui est reposant avec le mexicain c'est cette faculté à se ressourcer sans besoin de faire quoi que ce soit. Juste être auprès de lui, son calme légendaire suffit à l'apaiser et lui montrer toute la futilité de ses soucis. Chad incarne la force tranquille, sa force.

— On est bien là, tiens, si on sortait au resto les deux ce soir ?

— Et les autres ? interroge le brun.

— Non, que nous deux comme au bon vieux temps.

Le plus grand sourit franchement en acquiesçant de la tête. Leur amitié est tellement forte qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de mettre des mots sur leurs besoins. Juste passer un bon moment avec son camarade suffit à remettre d'aplomb Ichigo. Voilà, ça se sont les choses vraies de la vie.

En rentrant chez lui, il se couche l'esprit serein. Ca lui coûte quoi de faire le premier pas ? Il ne peut se passer des gens qu'il aime.

Grimmjow se lève en début de semaine avec la gueule de bois. Lui aussi a profité de ses amis pour oublier sa prise de tête d'avec un certain rouquin buté. Mais son réveil est nettement moins plaisant que celui de son copain. Il a voulu se persuader tout le week-end que ce n'était rien, sans résultat probant. Pour finir il a noyé son ennui dans l'alcool. Heureusement, il n'est pas nu ni accompagné de quelqu'un dans son lit. Le cascadeur professionnel ne semble pas avoir fait de connerie.

Il passe un boxer propre sans aller se laver, ça sera pour ce soir. Pour l'heure il n'est pas d'humeur à faire le moindre geste inutile. La routine habituelle du matin prend le dessus : café, café et café. Il faut au moins ça pour le réveiller complètement. Il ajoute une aspirine avec un verre d'eau pour faire disparaître son mal de tête. Des dizaines de marteaux piqueurs tambourinent dans son crâne. Aujourd'hui il n'ira pas travailler, son lit l'appelle cruellement. Grimmjow s'étale de tout son long sur le matelas moelleux en espérant que ses nausées s'estompent aussi.

Dire qu'il s'est mis minable à cause d'un mec, il faudra le marquer dans les annales.

* * *

Ichigo irradie en sortant des cours, sa journée terminée. Il va enfin pouvoir se réconcilier avec son petit copain. Il passe assez vite sur ses brouilles surtout quand cela concerne ses proches. Ce n'est pas qu'il leur pardonne tout, mais bon, dans la vie il faut savoir faire des concessions. Seule peur qui persiste : celle du sujet tabou… Grimmjow va encore remettre « ça » sur le tapi et notre héros ne souhaite pas déterrer la poussière cachée dessous.

Il parvient sans mal à se dépatouiller des pattes de Keigo et d'Orihime pour partir plus vite. Pressé mais aussi inquiet, Ichigo s'arrête devant l'immeuble du cascadeur. Que faire ? Reculer maintenant serait trop bête, et puis pour faire quoi de plus ? Ruminer encore une semaine ? Non, définitivement non. L'étudiant prend une grande inspiration afin de se donner du courage, franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée et monte les escaliers. Lentement, le cœur battant, les mains moites. Il va retrouver son obsession car même éloigné, Grimmjow ne cesse de hanter ses pensées. Cela vire à la névrose compulsive !

Il se plante devant la porte d'entrée, le poing prêt à frapper le panneau de bois. Il le cogne puis entre aussitôt avant de renoncer. Peut être que son roi déchu le jettera à la porte, peut être que quelqu'un aura pris sa place dans son lit, peut être qu'il tirera la tête. Son cerveau tourne à plein régime et ce en une fraction de seconde. Il pénètre dans la pièce en lançant un « salut » tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal mais personne. Aucun son, rien. Le silence assourdissant le prend à la gorge. Grimmjow serait sorti ? Enfin une espèce de grognement caverneux se distingue au fond de l'appartement, entravé par quelque chose. Ichigo se rend en direction de la chambre et entrouvre la porte. Il voit son homme couché à plat ventre, les bras en dessous de son oreiller et sa tête posée dessus. On dirait qu'il étouffe – d'où le son feutré.

Instantanément il se met à rire à voir le bleuté affalé de la sorte telle une larve sortant de son cocon. Il est bien loin le fauve de la savane !

L'étudiant s'assoit au bord du matelas, prend l'élastique du boxer qu'il fait claquer contre les fesses de Grimmjow. Ce dernier se lève en sursaut en hurlant comme un dératé. Pour voir sa petite fraise, la mine enjouée, devant lui. Il ronchonne plus pour la forme mais en secret il est soulagé, trop orgueilleux il ne voulait pas faire le premier pas. Quand l'un se sauve, l'autre le rattrape – le jeu du chat et de la souris est toujours de rigueur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? questionne le bleuté en baillant et en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

— Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

Un grognement sera la seule réponse que le roux obtiendra.

Le cascadeur amène son petit ami près de lui en prenant sa nuque. Il dépose un baiser sur son front.

— T'as fini de faire la gueule ?

Cette fois-ci, un grommellement provient du plus jeune. Grimmjow ou l'art d'éviter de se mettre à nu en dévoilant ses sentiments… Il préfère nettement jouer les machos au cœur de pierre alors que tout de son être hurle le contraire. Pourtant, son sourire contre le front du roux trahit ses émotions. Il est soulagé de revoir son mec chez lui, même après les horreurs qu'il lui a balancé, à croire que de le faire souffrir devient son sport favori.

— Grim ?

— Tais-toi Ichi.

— Il faut qu'on parle…

— Pas maintenant et pas de ça. Je vais aller prendre une douche.

— Ecoute enfin ! déclame le roux en se levant, crispé.

— J'ai été con c'est tout, rien d'autre à ajouter.

Sur ce, le bleuté sort de la chambre en laissant Ichigo perplexe. Alors qu'il s'était préparé à aborder le sujet controversé, voilà que Grimmjow décampe. C'est à ne plus rien y comprendre.

Après cet interlude, les deux hommes dînent ensemble comme si de rien n'était. En observant sa moitié, Ichigo se rend compte qu'il ne pourra jamais le dompter et probablement le comprendre par la même occasion. Il ne sait pas s'il évite le sujet pour le préserver et repartir dans une dispute dantesque.

C'est trop bête, l'étudiant éprouve une attirance certaine pour son petit ami, le seul homme qui lui ait tapé dans l'œil. A trop vouloir retarder le moment fatidique il va tout gâcher. Quand ils se cajolent, c'est lui qui met un terme à leur étreinte à contre cœur, seulement l'appréhension est plus forte que tout. Ce soir sera différent, ce soir il deviendra un homme accompli parce que son envie grandit de plus en plus.

L'attrait du danger ressurgit…

Grimmjow se stoppe en voyant l'expression indéchiffrable d'Ichigo braquée sur lui. Il tente de percer le mystère qui surnage dans les iris alezans, sans succès. Elles reflètent un sérieux à toute épreuve, cela ne l'indique pas sur l'état mental de son partenaire.

Ils font la vaisselle puis se postent devant la télévision. Grimmjow zappe allégrement en maudissant la grille des programmes TV tandis qu'Ichigo se calle bien confortablement contre son épaule solide tout en promenant ses doigts sur les abdos ciselés. L'étudiant ne peut s'empêcher de le toucher, une attraction le pousse à éprouver le contact de cette peau. Cette peau ardente qui est faite pour lui, pour ses mains. Là l'envie renaît. Ce formidable désir qui le ronge depuis le premier jour.

Elle est loin l'époque où il jouait la comédie avec Orihime, à se forcer de ressentir un semblant de tiédeur. A présent tout est différent et en mieux.

* * *

Sans réfléchir, Ichigo se hisse à auteur du visage antagoniste et commence de picorer la peau biscuitée, sur la base du cou, sur la saillie d'un os de la mâchoire, sur une pommette, sur la bouche. Il s'attarde sur cette partie tentatrice et terriblement douce. Grimmjow se laisse faire, juste il entrouvre la sienne pour donner accès à son amant. Mais ce dernier ne s'attarde pas et repart à la découverte du corps du comédien. Ichigo le couvre du sien en s'étalant sur lui sans jamais le quitter de ses baisers fiévreux. L'étudiant semble parti, ne se souciant plus de rien à cet instant. Seul compte les soupirs d'aise que Grimmjow exhale, la chaleur qu'il dégage. Depuis le temps qu'il veut se compléter, peut être est-ce le bon moment.

Et puis le bon moment signifie quoi exactement ? Il n'y a pas de bougie, pas de dîner aux chandelles ni encore de morceau de musique qui passe sur la chaîne Hi-fi pourtant cela n'empêche pas la magie d'exister. En compagnie de Grimmjow le quotidien devient palpitant, un moment intime se transforme en cyclone dévastateur, emportant la pudeur et les doutes. Auprès du corps brulant du bleuté, Ichigo ne doute plus car sa place réside dans les bras qui l'entourent. A présent, l'étudiant domine son partenaire, pratiquement étendu sur lui. Il ne cesse de l'embrasser partout où sa bouche se pose, ses mains s'aventurent sur les pectoraux mis à nus. Ichigo a remonté le sweet afin de profiter au mieux des sensations offertes par ce corps outrageusement bien proportionné. Il descend pour promener sa langue taquine le long des sillons creusés. Le ventre de Grimmjow se crispe puis se détend, il a l'air d'aimer ça. Le novice contourne le nombril et repart à l'assaut des tétons durcis. C'est si excitant de sentir ce corps puissant trembler sous ses attaques. Ichigo aussi sent l'envie l'assaillir. Et les gémissements étouffés de son amant ne l'aident pas à se concentrer.

Grimmjow bascule sa tête en arrière, savourant l'initiative de sa petite fraise. Il sent une rivière humide le brûler sur sa poitrine et surtout son bas ventre. Ses mains se glissent dans la chevelure cuivrée, elle est incroyablement douce, tout comme la langue d'Ichigo. Il se retient de ne pas la tirer, sans ça la magie du moment risquerait de s'envoler. Il faut laisser faire le plus jeune, ne pas le bloquer par des gestes trop impatients. Le comédien se mord la lèvre au moment où son homme suçote une perle de chair. Ichigo est un petit espiègle malgré tout, puisqu'il s'amuse à tirer dessus avec ses dents, délicatement mais la sensation de douleur est présente quand même. Grimmjow entrouvre sa bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Lui aussi semble perdu entre le Paradis et l'Enfer, livrant son âme sans retenue à ce jeune homme sorti de nulle part. Car depuis que l'orangé à croisé sa route, sa vie s'avère chamboulée. Il appuie inconsciemment la tête d'Ichigo contre sa poitrine pour lui indiquer de continuer. Ce dernier retrace la cicatrice incrustée dans la peau halée avec sa langue, puis remplacée par sa bouche. Tout le long de la trace brunie, il en embrasse chaque parcelle comme si ses baisers allaient la soigner. Ce corps imparfait mais affreusement masculin lui plait irrémédiablement. Grimmjow dégage une sorte de perfection incomplète, ce qui le rend diablement sexy. Trop même.

En remontant encore un peu à hauteur de son visage, Ichigo décide de lui enlever son sweet. Son amant l'aide d'un geste vif et s'empare de sa bouche d'une manière brutale traduisant son excitation croissante. Les deux hommes se touchent, Ichigo aussi se voit retiré son haut. Les caresses du cascadeur se chargent de l'échauffer encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Les préliminaires avancent, la moiteur emplit la pièce au fur et à mesure des soupires expirés. Quelques gémissements se font entendre.

Grimmjow plaque le bassin du jeune homme contre son aine, avec sa main posée sur ses fesses afin d'avoir plus de sensations. Une ondée de chaleur cuisante les traverse au même moment. Ichigo ne peut retenir un gémissement plus fort à ce contact. Son bas ventre semble se liquéfier pour fondre dans le corps de son partenaire. Il a sa virilité coincée contre sa propre cuisse. Apparemment, le bleuté est sur le point d'imploser car même au travers de son pantalon, Ichigo devine la dureté de son membre. Ce fait l'émoustille et l'effraie en même temps. Il pressent un moment de pure douleur suave, des frissons naissent sur sa colonne à cette pensée obscène. Dieu que c'est bon de se laisser aller à ce genre d'élucubrations car cette fois-ci le rêve ne se brisera pas. Non, au contraire, il prendra vie entre ses cuisses et c'est Grimmjow qui l'amènera à l'extase. En attendant, les deux amants continuent de s'embrasser passionnément, le bleuté glisse sa main dans le boxer d'Ichigo en faisant tomber une barrière. Il a tout le loisir de palper les fesses rondes, les malaxer à sa guise. Sa petite fraise ne proteste pas, profitons-en.

L'étudiant gémit le prénom de son petit ami de manière impudique, l'encourageant dans ses gestes. Il se meut sur le corps du bleuté en bougeant ses hanches. Ils s'électrisent en se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Par contre ils se sentent à l'étroit dans leur prison de tissu. Ichigo sait parfaitement que lorsqu'il sera nu, nul retour en arrière possible. Car d'allumer Grimmjow de façon aussi coriace n'est pas sans conséquence. Il ne pourra pas le repousser une fois de plus, d'ailleurs il n'en a pas l'envie même si la peur qui le tenaille au ventre se métamorphose en agitation. Grisé par l'ivresse, Ichigo investit la bouche de Grimmjow plus profondément. Est-ce dû aux mains expertes qui s'évertuent à tourmenter ses dunes, au fait d'entendre les râles de plaisir de son homme ou encore à ce membre qui pousse contre sa cuisse, Ichigo perd peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Seule la fragrance du bleuté emplit son monde. Tout en bougeant sur le corps alangui de la panthère, l'étudiant quémande plus d'attention. Au creux de son oreille il l'implore de le toucher encore plus.

Instantanément Grimmjow flambe, son cerveau déconnecte. Sur lui, le corps en sueur, tremblant d'impatience, Ichigo est magnifique à en mourir. Pour ses yeux qui le supplient plein de larmes, le comédien en crèverait sans hésitation. Il se redresse en tenant l'étudiant dans ses bras puis s'assoit en face de lui. Délicatement, il tient sa mâchoire dans la paume de sa main et l'embrasse sensuellement. Lentement. Cette lenteur extrême décuple leur envie. Ca, Grimmjow sait y faire. Ses mains coulissent en bas des reins d'Ichigo.

— Relève-toi, ordonne le plus âgé.

L'autre obéit, n'attendant que ses directives. Grimmjow abaisse la braguette, puis le pantalon à mi-cuisses pour enfin l'enlever complètement. Il en fait de même avec son vêtement. Tout deux se démunissent de leurs boxers. Ils sont nus.

Nus et en forme. Le sempiternel sourire cannibale du félin reprend sa place sur son facies. Ichigo se sent mal à l'aise un quart de seconde avant de se sentir plaqué contre le torse de son fauve. Ce dernier se cale bien contre le dossier du canapé et tient fermement sa petite fraise assis sur lui. Il est brulant comme la braise, ce qui ravit le plus expérimenté. Ichigo semble prêt ce soir, il ne va pas s'en plaindre. Front contre front, ils halètent à l'unisson en se caressant. Ichigo frissonne un peu, le bleuté lui passe ses mains sur ses bras afin de le rassurer et chuinte de sa voix rauque.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça se passera bien. Je n'ai jamais mangé personne sauf si tu me le demandes petite fraise… Tu vas aimer, tu verras.

— J'ai confiance en toi Grim mais…

— Mais quoi ?

— J'appréhende, je sais c'est ridicule.

— Chut… Ca ne l'est pas. Je suis content d'être ton premier homme. J'espère être le dernier aussi.

Ichigo sourit et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres en guise de remerciement. Même si le cascadeur est bourru, il n'en est pas moins prévenant à sa manière.

— Tu es sûr de toi ? reprend ce dernier.

— Oui, j'en ai envie, très envie.

— Bien, alors détends-toi et apprécie c'est tout. Ce soir je vais te faire l'amour, tu seras à moi. Tu m'entends Ichi, tu seras à moi pour toujours.

Cette promesse d'union ravit Ichigo, il éprouve exactement les mêmes sentiments pour son roi déchu. Avec lui, il veut bien se lier corps et âme pour le reste de son existence. Même si cela sous-entend de se faire déchiqueter par un fauve vorace.

Il faufile ses doigts dans les mèches azures et les plantent dans le crâne.

— Toi aussi tu m'appartiendras après ça Grim.

En réponse il reçoit un énième baiser avide, leurs dents buttent, l'excitation prend le pas sur la raison. Les mains de Grimmjow prennent leur dû. Elles coulissent le long du cippe pulsant, pour son plus grand bonheur, Ichigo est bien dur tout comme lui. Le roux bascule sa tête en arrière en se courbant effrontément, gémissant sous les attouchements aguerris de son amant.

 _Son amant_. Cette fois-ci il peut employer ce terme, il prend toute sa valeur. Ils franchissent le pas, Ichigo va assouvir tous ses désirs, les plus refoulés. Il se colle contre Gimmjow en passant ses mains inlassablement dans les cheveux couleur cyan en se déhanchant. Leurs sexes se frôlent en leur offrant toujours plus de décharge électrique. A chaque friction c'est une petite mort qui les emporte.

C'est divin, sensationnel, époustouflant. Jamais Ichigo n'aurait imaginé ressentir ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un et surtout pas un homme. Il se retient en se cramponnant à la nuque de Grimmjow qui lève son bassin afin de savourer ce contact charnel. A ce stade, ce n'est plus de l'amour mais de la rage qui se dégage de leur danse corporelle.

Ichigo crie de plus en plus fort, son amant le fait taire en l'étouffant de ses baisers orgiaques. S'il pouvait le manger tout entier, nul doute qu'il le ferait. Grimmjow devine que sa petite fraise ne va pas tarder à venir, déjà. Alors il le repousse et le fait assoir. Lui se positionne à genoux, entre ses jambes qu'il écarte, le regard dirigé sur les éclats noisette qui luisent de concupiscence. Ichigo est beau nimbé dans un drap de luxure, cela salit son aura immaculée. Grimmjow se lèche la lèvre, heureux de faire perdre la tête à son jeune amant. Après quelques actes manqués, il va enfin le conduire au septième ciel. L'abdomen du roux se soulève plus rapidement, sûrement qu'il redoute un peu ce qui va suivre. Toutefois il ne dit rien, se contentant d'attendre la suite. Et puis la vue qu'il a de son homme la tête entre ses cuisses l'excite encore un degré de plus. Il échappe un hoquet de surprise quand il sent les doigts du bleuté l'entourer et commencer des va-et-vient. Lents, rapides, temporisés, lents de nouveau… Grimmjow le torture à l'infini cassant le rythme pour le faire décoller. Ce qui fonctionne puisqu'Ichigo se tortille en creusant ses reins.

— Quel petit dépravé… articule le bleuté plein d'admiration.

Il souffle sur l'extrémité de la verge tendue. Grimmjow le tient du bout de sa domination, décidant quand son amant jouira. Pour l'heure il taquine le gland avec sa langue juste en l'effleurant. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, elles malaxent les bourses en les faisant rouler dans ses paumes. La virilité d'Ichigo grandit entre les lèvres du bleuté. D'un coup, il l'absorbe en coulissant sa bouche de la couronne à la base pendant que sa langue s'enroule et se déroule le long du membre. Inutile de préciser que le novice gémit tout son saoul en agrippant les coussins. Et Grimmjow s'emporte à son tour voulant lui insuffler toujours plus de plaisir. Il s'évertue à le faire grimper aux rideaux, sa langue le lèche sans vergogne et s'alterne avec sa bouche qui l'emprisonne. Tout en lui prodiguant cette caresse buccale, le comédien rive ses prunelles incisives sur le visage déformé par le plaisir de son petit ami. Dans peu de temps, il se déversera mais en attendant, afin de l'emmener au bout du voyage, Grimmjow aspire la stèle de chair compulsivement. Lui aussi semble à bout. Ses joues se creusent sous l'effort tandis que le bassin d'Ichigo se soulève et cogne dans sa gorge. Le roux est transporté carrément, ne faisant plus attention à son amant. Que celui-ci suffoque n'est pas son problème. Il atteint des sommets de béatitude pire que s'il voyait la Vierge Marie. Grimmjow est mieux que la foi, bien mieux. Il incarne sa religion, son amour sera son culte. Une vague de jouissance terrible le terrasse en ravageant ses reins. Dans un cambrement, Ichigo se libère dans la bouche de son partenaire qui se délecte du goût âpre du nectar séminal. Sa petite fraise est savoureuse, croquante à souhait comme il se l'était imaginé. Dans un geste libidineux, Grimmjow se lèche les lèvres imprégnées de semence, il en essuie les traces avec son pouce qu'il suce sous les yeux livides d'Ichigo. Cette mise en bouche se manifeste très plaisante, vraiment très plaisante.

Le comédien se relève et s'empare de la bouche du roux encore une fois.

— Alors ça t'a plu ? lui demande-t-il fier de son talent.

— Oui, beaucoup, halète le jeune homme. Tu as un don pour ce genre de chose.

— Et ça ne fait que commencer…

Goguenard, Grimmjow lui prend la main et le force à se relever, seulement ce dernier ne tient pas sur ses jambes, elles flageolent sous le poids du plaisir qui vient de le terrasser. Ichigo se pend aux épaules carrées pour ne pas tomber.

Ce fut renversant.

Le comédien l'emmène dans la chambre, le canapé n'est pas aussi confortable qu'un bon lit.

* * *

Allongés sur le matelas, à l'abri sous les draps, les jeunes gens se cajolent dans le but d'assouvir leur besoin. Ils se repaissent de la chair de l'autre sans se lasser. Plus à l'aise, Ichigo entame quelques initiatives, ses gestes deviennent plus habiles. La masculinité de son amant enfle sous ses doigts, à son tour il le caresse sans gêne avec envie. Beaucoup d'envie. La peau fine coulisse contre la sienne le renversant par tant de sensation. Grimmjow est doux sous ses doigts. Doux et chaud à la fois, exquise tentation. Les amants entament une nouvelle joute charnelle, insatisfaits de la première, car cette fois il y aura l'avènement de leur désir. Ichigo le sait, Grimmjow aussi.

Le comédien chaloupe contre le corps fébrile de son partenaire tout en le touchant également. Les mèches de feu s'éparpillent de ça et là sur l'oreiller et contre le front en sueur d'Ichigo. Le pauvre n'est plus qu'un amas de chair frissonnante entre les mains expertes de son despote de monarque. Comme lors de sa première rencontre, il a l'impression que plus rien ni personne n'existe autour de lui à part son roi déchu qui psalmodie son prénom inlassablement. Ce chant résonne dans l'ensemble de la pièce couvrant les gémissements de l'étudiant. Il crie beaucoup trop depuis qu'il connaît Grimmjow…

Est-ce un mal ou un bien, ça personne ne peut le dire à part eux.

Au paroxysme de son exaltation, le bleuté se penche tout près de l'oreille de son amant pour lui susurrer des paroles enjôleuses, pour le flatter. Son regard ne trompe personne : c'est le moment fatidique, celui qui les liera pour un très long moment voire même pour le reste de leur vie. Car même s'ils ne savent pas ce que l'avenir leur réserve, une chose est sûre : cette intimité partagée signifiera quelque chose de précieux, de sincère.

Grimmjow sera toujours le premier homme d'Ichigo.

Ichigo restera cet être qui a su apprivoiser le fauve indompté par ses trésors de patience.

Les iris pralinés plongent dans ceux céruléens. Un millier de sentiments passent à travers leurs yeux. Un hochement de tête de la part du rouquin indique qu'il est prêt dans la mesure du possible. Grimmjow dévoile ses canines affreusement pointues, trop pour être catholique. Il se redresse un peu, donne ses doigts à lécher à son partenaire qui s'exécute en ne départissant pas son regard des lacs éclatants. Avec une attitude obscène au possible, Ichigo passe sa langue entre les doigts de son partenaire, y allant franchement. Il ferme ses yeux en suçotant l'index et le majeur puis en léchant le pouce. Il accompagne son manège par des gémissements qui finissent de rendre fou le bleuté. Sûr qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Grimmjow se décide par quitter cet antre humide et en découvrir une autre. Il passe sa main là ou le plus jeune ne peut la voir, cependant il sent une pression à l'entrée de son intimité. Personne ne l'a jamais touché ici.

— Calme-toi, ça ira bien, rassure l'expert en la matière.

Sa voix résonne comme un chant salvateur mais terriblement perfide. Ichigo ne sait pas s'il doit vraiment lui faire confiance.

Soudain il se crispe sous la caresse d'un des doigts autour de son anneau inviolé. Il n'a pas eu mal, seulement surpris.

— Détends-toi petite fraise, j'ai envie, très envie de te prendre là tout de suite.

Lui aussi déborde d'impatience de connaître cette sensation d'être plein.

Afin de le mettre en confiance, Grimmjow divise ses caresses en se concentrant sur le cercle de chair et sur la colonne gonflée tout en jouant de sa langue sur le torse imberbe. Cela déroute Ichigo, il perd la conscience de ce qui l'entoure. C'est bien simple, tout prend des aspects de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow est partout à la fois, sur lui, autour de lui, à côté, dans sa tête et bientôt en lui. Cette idée le grise totalement. Dans un soubresaut désespéré il implore littéralement son amant.

— Prends-moi Grim… Prends-moi maintenant !

— Tu es sûr, c'est ce que tu veux ?

— Oui ! Ah… Viens, viens dépêche-toi !

Sourire de contentement rivé sur ses lèvres, Grimmjow fond sur son amant pour l'assommer de baisers destructeurs. Et un doigt se glisse à l'intérieur d'Ichigo. Puis se stoppe sous la grimace de crispation.

Dire qu'Ichigo a mal s'apparenterait à une douce litote. C'est bien pire que ça. Néanmoins cela reste supportable surtout depuis que cet intrus ne bouge plus en lui.

— Ca va aller, souffle petite fraise.

En haletant, l'étudiant donne son consentement pour la suite. Le doigt de son petit ami reprend du service et l'explore de nouveau. Pour se concentrer, il capture la nuque du bleuté d'un geste possessif et écarte ses cuisses. Cette vue est très mais très inconvenante. Un deuxième doigt s'immisce en lui jouant de concert avec le premier. Plus il se voit rempli, plus il a mal mais ce fait s'avère normal surtout lorsqu'on est vierge. Oh, Ichigo n'est pas sot, il s'attendait à souffrir un peu, d'ailleurs c'est pour cette raison qu'il repoussait l'échéance. Mais Grimmjow veille sur son bien être, jamais il ne fera quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Alors le roux ferme les yeux et retient sa respiration. Grimmjow ressort ses doigts pour les réinvestir dans ce corps tentateur, il se détend peu à peu. Ses muscles se décontractent c'est le moment pour introduire le troisième – préparation oblige. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il préfère dans l'acte sexuel mais il faut bien en passer par là.

Débordant de désir, le cascadeur commence par intensifier ses gestes. Maintenant que son amant râle de plaisir la bête se lâche. Et l'autre se trémousse sur les draps défaits offrant un tableau des plus torrides. D'ailleurs ceux-ci forment une boule quelque part au pied du lit…

Après tout se précipite : Grimmjow se penche sur la table de chevet, prend le préservatif en main, déchiquette l'emballage de ses dents, sort le petit capuchon de plastique et l'enfile sur sa magnifique masculinité dressée.

Il prend une seconde pour respirer. Ichigo retient son souffle dans le même intervalle, se mordant la lèvre.

La seconde qui suit suspend le temps. Grimmjow pousse son bassin contre l'intimité de son petit ami, avec sa main il guide sa verge à l'intérieur. D'un mouvement fluide il le pénètre en entier. Le résultat se manifeste sans appel : le rouquin crie de douleur. Ca fait mal, ne se voilons pas la face même si la possession ne s'est pas faite brutalement. Le dominant stoppe tout mouvement, caresse les tempes de son amoureux. Puis il reprend ses mouvements d'une souplesse inouïe, tout doucement. Lentement, suavement. Grimmjow est d'un érotisme éblouissant. Il sait jouer sur plusieurs tableaux, qui aurait cru qu'un lion de la savane puisse être aussi sensuel ?

Ichigo se détend, il recommence de caresser les fesses de son amant. Instant de grâce, enfin il ressent du plaisir, un plaisir dévastateur qui consume son être en entier. Il se rend compte qu'il a Grimmjow en lui et ce constat le transporte dans un autre monde. Le voilà qui ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler son plaisir. Et Grimmjow explose, s'emporte grâce au consentement de sa petite fraise. Ses hanches cognent plus durement contre celles adverses. Elles s'entrechoquent, s'éloignent pour revenir se chercher. Tout est chaud à l'intérieur du rouquin, atrocement chaud et étroit. Ce carcan charnel le compresse. C'est bon et douloureux en même temps.

Grimmjow accélère la cadence, au fur et à mesure des gémissements torrides de son amant. Sa raison s'étiole, seuls ses sens demeurent. Surtout celui du toucher, quand il sent cette sensation le serrer tout autour de son membre. La vue, quand il reste fasciné par la beauté décharnée d'Ichigo et enfin l'odeur quand celle de leurs corps en sueur le prend à la gorge. Tout est décuplé. Jamais le bleuté n'a pris un pareil pied. Ce n'est pas comparable, rien ne se hisse à la hauteur de l'osmose qui le lie à Ichigo.

 _Sa proie_. Celle qu'il dévorera jusqu'à l'os, celle qu'il protégera des autres prédateurs.

L'ardeur de leur étreinte dépasse l'entendement, le lit tape contre le mur, le matelas grince, tant pis pour les voisins. Ichigo enfonce ses ongles dans le dos de Grimmjow pour l'inciter à aller plus profondément et plus fort surtout, chose qu'il lui demande entre deux halètements. La fougue de la panthère se déploie sur le corps de sa proie consentante. Il ne retient plus ses coups, ses reins se creusent afin de chercher plus de sensation, lui aussi geint de plaisir. D'habitude il n'aime pas entendre ses partenaires s'exprimer, ça le coupe dans son élan mais pas là. Oh non, il adore entendre la voix d'Ichigo se briser contre les syllabes de son prénom. Il aime l'écouter s'égosiller à quémander plus de puissance, plus d'ardeur.

Quant à l'ingénu étudiant, il ne sait plus qui il est, se laissant dissoudre dans l'essence de Grimmjow, son homme. Ils ne forment plus qu'un tout, une entité distincte avec la même volonté de s'unir. Il a son fauve sur la totalité de son corps, couché dessus. Pas une parcelle de peau ne reste à découvert, ils fusionnent et enfin Ichigo se sent rempli et comblé.

Pendant que la hampe de chair le transperce de part en part, pendant que Grimmjow le mordille et grogne, il se cambre dans un dernier regain d'énergie et jouit sur son ventre abandonné mais heureux. Son corps n'est plus que chiffon sous les coups de rein de son homme qui ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. La jouissance a été foudroyante, Ichigo ne pourrait décrire cette vague abrasive qui a déferlée dans son être. Il voit des centaines d'étoiles devant ses yeux clos quand il peine à retrouver son souffle. Un poids lourd s'écrase sur sa poitrine, sa main passe dans la chevelure lagon. Le corps moite de Grimmjow l'empêche de respirer convenablement mais il s'en fiche. A cet instant il se fout de tout sauf de son homme qui le prend dans ses bras. Parce que dorénavant ils s'appartiennent, chose promise, chose due.

(suite...)


	13. Tout est parfait

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Je n'ai pas abandonné cette histoire malgré que j'ai dévié vers un autre fandom (ou plusieurs en fait). Je publie après un an, ça fait long je le conçois. Cependant après un MP d'une lectrice, je me suis rappelée de l'existence de cette fanfiction. J'aime toujours autant ce couple renversant ^^

Je répondrai aux gentilles reviews de l'époque plus tard, merci tout plein !

Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Tout est parfait**

 **.**

Au petit matin, Ichigo se réveille moite. Un corps est collé contre le sien, un bras reposant sur sa taille, un souffle soulevant ses mèches cupriques. Couché de côté, l'étudiant sourit franchement. Tout lui revient en mémoire : sa nuit passée, sa reddition, son union. Dorénavant il appartient à Grimmjow et vice-versa. Quelque chose s'est passé, certes, ils ont fait l'amour pour la première fois ou plutôt, ils se sont écorchés le corps et le cœur sous les coups de la Passion. Plus de doute, personne ne lui enlèvera son homme.

Heureux, Ichigo se prélasse en s'étendant dans le lit. Ce qui ne plait pas à Grimmjow qui émet un bougonnement en enfonçant sa tête contre la nuque de son amant. Ses bras l'encerclent comme pour le maintenir sous sa poigne et une jambe passe sur une des siennes. Si le bleuté continue ainsi, il ne va pas tarder de s'exciter de bon matin. Quant au plus jeune, il est coincé, ne pouvant plus bouger pour son plus grand plaisir. Finalement, il se débarrasse du corps de l'homme et le fait rouler de côté. Ichigo n'a que trop séché ces derniers temps, il doit impérativement redevenir assidu sans ça son professeur préféré risque de le descendre. Et l'étudiant ne veut pas rater ses partiels ni son année. Il en a encore une à faire et après bonjour la liberté. En attendant, il se lève en vérifiant l'heure de son réveil.

Huit heures. Et voilà, comme prévu il est en retard, donc se fera remarquer par l'œil sévère de Mayuri le fou à lier. Pour passer inaperçu c'est raté !

Ichigo s'habille en quatrième vitesse, sautillant en enfilant la jambe de son jeans. Il manque de se casser la figure mais qu'à cela ne tienne, il file en oubliant ses affaires de dessin.

Sa matinée est un vrai calvaire, tout ça à cause du cocon sécurisant de son petit ami qui l'a retenu en otage. Seulement, le jeune artiste en devenir ne peut présenter cet argument à monsieur Kurotsuchi. Dans son bureau, il s'explique en baissant la tête devant les reproches du professeur.

Il voit un peu moins ses amis depuis qu'il est en couple avec Grimmjow, cela est dû à l'exclusivité de leur amour. Peut être est-il trop tôt pour placer ce terme, mais quelque chose les lie, quelque chose de très fort que même l'amitié ne peut évincer. Les deux jeunes gens deviennent carrément fusionnels.

Ichigo se rend tous les soirs chez son amoureux, et ce dernier ne proteste pas. Ces anciens partenaires ne se sont jamais introduits de la sorte dans sa tanière, c'est bien la première fois que le bleuté se laisse apprivoiser. Les jours se succèdent sans forcément se ressembler… De tempérament impétueux et surtout explosif, Grimmjow démarre au quart de tour pour une bricole. Un rien l'amène à des sautes d'humeur magistrales, ce qui n'impressionne nullement l'étudiant car son caractère n'est pas des plus faciles. Il brave sa panthère, la tête haute, le regard provoquant. Les disputes s'enchaînent sans que cela tourne au drame et les deux amants se réconcilient aussitôt sur l'oreiller. Telle est la vie du jeune couple, au moins ils ne s'ennuient pas. Et enfin Ichigo peut se sentir satisfait de connaître pareille relation. On peut aisément la qualifier de tumultueuse et torride.

Son père ainsi que ses sœurs ont noté un changement d'humeur. Ichigo sourit plus, son visage serein démontre que la légèreté a gagné son cœur. Autre indice de taille : le jeune homme ne passe presque plus à la maison et découche tous les soirs. Isshin se demande quelle est la cause d'un tel retournement de situation… Il sait que son fils a rompu il y a quelques mois de cela avec sa petite amie, la jolie rouquine. Alors il s'interroge sur la possible nouvelle liaison de son rejeton. Pas fin pour un sou, le père en profite un week-end de présence à la maison pour le questionner. Ichigo est justement en cuisine avec ses sœurs et amène les gaufres que Yuzu a préparé pour le goûter. Tout le monde s'installe autour de la table du salon pour partager ce moment familial. L'aîné complimente sa sœur sur la succulence de ses pâtisseries, Isshin le scrute l'œil suspicieux. Puis sans préambule, il balance entre deux bouchées.

— Fils, tu as changé. As-tu rencontré une gentille demoiselle qui te fait te sentir mieux ?

Pour appuyer son allusion, il jette un clin d'œil goguenard à Ichigo.

Instantanément, celui-ci se bloque, droit comme un « i » en avalant de travers. Il est obligé de se cogner la poitrine avec son poing en toussant. Karin en gentille sœur compatissante le tape dans le dos à lui décrocher un poumon.

— Merci ça va aller ! crie-t-il. Papa enfin, c'est indiscret !

— Oh aller, on ne me l'a fait pas à moi… Je vois bien ce petit regard luisant, tu as trouvé la perle rare, garde-la bien.

Isshin soupire et part dans ses souvenirs, le regard dans le vague.

— Je me rappelle au début avec votre mère… Ah Masaki… Elle était si douce, pleine de vie… On le faisait des journées entières sans bouger de notre lit, quelle époque…

Ichigo se lève en braillant, rouge de gêne.

— Papa tais-toi s'il te plait ! On n'est pas obligé d'entendre ce genre de chose ! C'est… C'est…

— Ca c'était quelque chose crois-moi. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour retrouver cette passion brulante.

— Assez il y a des âmes sensibles !

Le père continue de déblatérer ses exploits sous les vociférations de son fiston et le silence éloquent de ses filles dont les visages cramoisis de gêne prouvent que la discussion ne leur plait pas du tout. Isshin n'a aucun tabou, une fois qu'il est lancé plus rien ne l'arrête. Afin de tarir ce flot ininterrompu d'inepties, Ichigo lui envoie sa tatane à la figure avec une prise de catch pour le neutraliser. Et c'est parti pour un combat de coq au sein de la famille Kurosaki.

Le bonheur de vivre en somme…

Une fois la table débarrassée et les filles en dehors du champ de bataille, Isshin reprend son air sérieux. Il rive ses yeux dans ceux de son enfant.

— Tu peux me le dire à moi, je suis ton père. Qui est cette charmante personne qui t'a changé la vie ? Ne te méprends pas, j'adorais Orihime, d'ailleurs je trouvais que vous alliez bien ensemble mais jamais je ne t'ai vu si épanoui. Alors… Comment s'appelle cette demoiselle ?

Quand le médecin a une idée derrière la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs. Comme sa progéniture par exemple. Sur ce point, les deux hommes se ressemblent : aussi obstiné l'un que l'autre. Ichigo devine qu'il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant qu'il n'aura pas eu ses informations.

Comment annoncer à son paternel que l'objet de notre amour est en réalité un homme baraqué bien virile avec un attribut des plus convaincants ?

Non, l'étudiant ne peut pas parler de ce sujet avec son père, c'est encore trop tôt.

— Euh… balbutie ce dernier en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Les prunelles chocolat d'Isshin pétillent de curiosité. Il a tapé dans le mille.

— Vas-y, nous sommes entre hommes, tu peux tout me dire. A son papounet, on ne cache rien du tout !

Une grimace crispée barre les lèvres du roux. Il se bloque dans son élan. Son père se penche de plus en plus intéressé.

— Elle s'appelle comment, elle vit où, elle est comment ? J'espère qu'elle est gentille et câline hein, c'est très important l'osmose dans un couple.

Ichigo ne veut pas en entendre d'avantage. Cette discussion se révèle gênante au possible et puis ce n'est pas d'une fille dont il est amoureux.

Amoureux, les syllabes se détachent dans son cerveau. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à Grimmjow de la sorte, pensant que son charme destructeur l'avait happé et que seul l'attrait physique existait. En fait pas que… Il a l'air d'éprouver plus que ça, bien plus.

Pendant que le jeune se transforme en statue de cire, son père le secoue par les épaules durement.

— Dis-moi Ichi ! Je veux savoir, présente-la moi c'est important. Oh, mon fiston devient un homme, que c'est touchant !

La théâtralisation d'Isshin fait son charme… Ichigo ne peut rien articuler remué de la sorte, ses gaufres sont en train de faire le trajet inverse de son estomac à sa bouche. Il vaudrait mieux que le chef de famille arrête.

Bon, il était presque sur le point de cracher le morceau – l'identité de son amoureux – mais la balourdise du médecin a tout fait foiré. Comme d'habitude. Tant pis, les présentations attendront.

Après avoir quitté ses sœurs et son père dans des au revoir à n'en plus finir, Ichigo rentre chez Grimmjow un peu nauséeux il faut bien l'admettre. Il sait que sa famille est ouverte d'esprit mais à quel point ? Est-ce que son père l'acceptera tel qu'il est réellement ? Et ses sœurs, auront-elles honte de lui quand elles apprendront que son amoureuse est en réalité un homme, avec un caractère de cochon en prime ? L'étudiant ouvre la porte d'entrée déboussolé mais ne montre rien. Dès son arrivée, Grimmjow cesse ses activités et vient le prendre dans ses bras. Ses grands bras musclés. C'est peut être cliché, seulement notre héros s'en fiche, il est bien dans l'étau de ces bras. Il écarte les siens et se calle contre le torse du cascadeur, sa tête reposant sur son épaule.

— Ca c'est bien passé chez ton père ? interroge le bleuté.

— Oui, comme d'habitude. Il en fait des caisses, il aime être le centre d'attention.

Une bouche virevolte sur son front, entre ses mèches couleur rouille. Grimmjow sait être doux et passionné en même temps, c'est renversant. Ils commencent de se toucher gentiment, cela ne durera pas. Ils ont besoin d'être en contact l'un de l'autre et ce, à chaque moment de la journée. Cette nécessité de ressentir la peau de l'autre à quelque chose d'addictif, rien ne peut les en n'empêcher. C'est probablement ce que l'on appelle l'ardeur des débuts. En tous les cas, ils assouvissent cette envie dès que possible.

* * *

Si Ichigo délaisse un peu ses amis, il en va de même pour Grimmjow, la seconde moitié du couple infernal. Entre sa vie professionnelle et privée, il n'a plus de temps à consacrer comme avant à ses proches. Il essaie mais les moments de complicité amicale se raréfient. Il n'a d'yeux que pour sa petite proie qui a su le dompter. Finalement, il n'est pas mieux que les autres, ceux dont il se moquait noyés sous l'idiotie de l'amour niais, gagatisant à tout va sur leur amour sucré. Le comédien aussi est accaparé par son nouvel amant.

Il Forte le comprend très bien malgré qu'Ichigo, ce petit teigneux lui ait volé sa place de numéro un. Il n'aura plus le privilège de monter le corps du bel étalon bleuté. Dommage. Le mannequin a des valeurs, jamais il ne fera quoi que ce soit qui briserait son amitié avec Grimmjow, il cède sa place de « favori » à contre cœur mais sans effusion.

Par contre, plus personne n'est là pour veiller sur Ulquiorra. Grimmjow représente en quelque sorte son garde fou, son grand frère. Dépourvu de vraie famille, le jeune homme s'est toujours retrouvé seul. Son détachement face au monde qui l'entoure symbolise une barrière. Celle-ci se manifeste haute, infranchissable et dense. Qui tentera de la démolir à présent ? Pour la forme, il assure que tout va bien à son ami. Oui, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, noir de préférence.

Enfin grâce à l'élève studieux, Ichigo a eu une bonne note pour son exposé plus quelques autres partagés avec son binôme. En cours, ils s'associent plus souvent et pour avoir la paix, monsieur Kurotsuchi met le perturbateur avec le sage, comme cela il s'assure que son cours se passe sous les meilleurs auspices et sans trouble.

Grimmjow n'est pas ce genre d'homme qui se soucie réellement des autres, quand il n'a plus besoin de quelqu'un, il le zappe à une vitesse grand V. Dans ce cas, il ne s'aperçoit pas du mal qu'il engendre au jeune riche, tout simplement parce que son attention ne se focalise que sur sa petite fraise.

En vérité l'amour isole les gens, les enferme dans une bulle d'égocentrisme. Petit à petit, le monde se désemplit et laisse les amants au centre de leur univers clôturé.

Ce n'est pas le cascadeur qui s'en plaindra, cette vie toute nouvelle lui plait. Quand il rentre, Ichigo est là. Quand il divague la journée, Ichigo emplit ses pensées. Quand il a besoin de câlin, Ichigo pourvoit à le satisfaire. Définitivement oui, cette routine à deux le réjouit. Seulement, le bleuté possède des défauts…

Et les défauts c'est bien connu, on ne les montre pas au début sous peine de faire fuir sa douce moitié. Grimmjow se contient grâce à l'euphorie des débuts. Qu'adviendra-t-il quand le quotidien prendra le pas sur la nouveauté ? Pour le moment, la question ne se pose pas. Malgré cette menace sourde, l'homme montre des petites manies pénibles. Comme celle d'être ultra possessif avec les personnes ou choses qu'il aime.

 _Aimer_ , lui aussi ne s'est jamais posé la question. Auprès d'Ichigo, il se transforme s'avouant pour lui-même qu'il adore être idolâtré de la sorte. Dans les yeux du roux, se lit toute l'admiration qui lui est portée.

Grimmjow a ce besoin viscéral de dominer tout être de son monde. Sa rudesse se traduit par son caractère impulsif, destructeur. Jamais il n'a su garder une relation intacte à cause de ses débordements. Autant le fauve s'avère fascinant par sa beauté cruelle, brute, autant il revêt un aspect plus sombre, carrément animal. Seul Il Forte parvenait à l'apaiser par dieu sait quel miracle. Ichigo devra trouver cette force pour contenir la bête enragée qui sommeille. Cette nuisance se traduit par un étouffement, la preuve en est ce soir. Les jeunes gens entament leur sixième mois officiel d'union – sans habiter encore ensemble. Grimmjow s'impatiente de voir que son petit ami n'ait pas parlé de lui à son père. Il ne clarifie pas la situation, le mettant de côté par la même occasion. Après le dîner, Ichigo surf sur internet sans entrain. Il tapote sur la souris d'une main et de l'autre, maintient son menton dans sa paume. Grimmjow le regarde en biais, assis sur le canapé.

— Viens là, le somme-t-il le ton autoritaire.

— Oui, attends deux minutes.

Il ne faut pas contrarier le bleuté. L'impatience monte.

— Ichi, viens.

— Oui, oui je regarde un truc pis j'arrive.

L'acteur concède par attendre une minute pas plus puis réitère sa demande. Il a besoin de sentir son petit ami près de lui.

— Tu fais quoi à la fin ?

Le ton traduit une irritation certaine.

— Rien enfin ! Je t'ai dit « minute » alors laisse-moi tranquille.

Les iris ciel s'endurcissent, Grimmjow baisse la tête, le regard menaçant. En fait il n'est pas énervé à cause du délaissement d'Ichigo mais de sa poltronnie à ne pas parler d'eux à son père.

Brusquement, l'homme abrupte se lève, se dirige vers l'ordinateur et débranche avec force les câbles d'alimentation sous le regard médusé de l'autre. Il arrache tout et balance les fils parterre.

— Voilà, ça ne me fera plus chier ! Quand je te dis « viens », tu viens c'est tout.

Ichigo papillonne des yeux. Là, il n'a pas tout compris voire rien du tout. Que prend-il à son homme pour péter une pile de la sorte sans raison apparente ?

Une seconde passe dans le néant absolu, puis sa raison revient, le jeune homme se lève d'un bon de sa chaise et se dresse devant son amant, le doigt pointé vers lui.

— Non mais ça va pas la tête !? T'es malade ? Tu vas me dire que tu t'excites pour ça ? Je rêve, non mais je rêve ! Grim fais-toi soigner et ne me dicte pas ce que je dois faire, c'est un conseil.

Le bleuté l'empoigne par le col de son pull et le soulève sur la pointe des pieds en plaquant son front contre le sien.

— Ne-me-pousse-pas-à-bout, articule ce dernier d'une voix sourde. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je m'énerve, ne fais pas l'innocent.

— Non… Je ne vois pas.

A cet instant, Ichigo sait qu'il ne doit pas faire le mariole. Il tente de calmer le jeu.

— Je représente quoi pour toi ?

— Tout, enfin tout Grim tu le sais. Je t'aime et…

— Et quoi ? Si tu m'aimes comme tu l'affirmes pourquoi tu ne parles pas de nous à ton père, hein ? Tu as honte de moi ?

La discussion lui échappe. Quoi dire, quoi faire pour apaiser sa moitié ? Pourquoi les yeux de son homme sont-ils si sombres ?

— Ce n'est pas facile pour moi, répond le roux en déglutissant difficilement.

Le cascadeur relâche la pression, pas sa poigne.

— Tu vas lui dire quand ?

— Bientôt… Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi Grim ?

— Parce que tu es à moi Ichi et je veux que tout le monde le sache. Je veux que notre relation soit officielle.

La sincérité de Grimmjow semble réelle, trop même. Ichigo ne comprend définitivement pas cette réaction excessive. Son regard se porte sur ces mains basanées qui l'agrippent sans douceur. L'autre le remarque et le lâche complètement, puis elles caressent le torse de l'étudiant comme on le fait d'un animal apeuré que l'on vient de réprimander.

— Pardon Ichi…

— Ce n'est rien, répond ce dernier en prenant dans ses mains celles de son homme qu'il porte contre son cœur. D'accord, j'organiserais un rendez-vous, nous irons manger chez papa et je te présenterai. Ne t'en fais pas Grim, je suis à toi n'aie aucun doute.

— Embrasse-moi alors.

Le bleuté se penche en reprenant la mâchoire de son amant en coupe, pose ses lèvres délicatement sur celles jumelles. Quand elles s'entrouvrent, le baiser doux se transforme en plus brutal marquant sa possession. Comme toujours, Gimmjow ne fait pas dans la finesse. Son amant s'en accommode se disant que cela traduit tout l'amour qu'il lui porte. C'est touchant en quelque sorte. Et surtout rassurant, Ichigo se sait aimer, c'est la plus belle des preuves d'amour.

Ensemble, ils regagnent le canapé, se lovent dans les bras l'un de l'autre comme si de rien n'était.

Tout est au mieux dans le meilleur des mondes malgré cette anicroche. Oui, tout est parfait.

(suite...)


	14. Amour sauvage

Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je remercie les lectrices/teurs qui continuent de suivre cette fanfiction. Il faudrait que je me remette sur le fandom Bleach au moins pour la terminer, et aussi suivre les actualités mais bon, je suis un peu prise ailleurs...

Vos reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir, soyez-en sûr. Je suis à jour sur les réponses, je vous laisse avec la suite.

RaR :

 _Akane_ : merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira ^^

 _Guest_ : merci et oui il y a la suite mais je n'ai plus guère de chapitres d'avance, si je mets tout il n'y aura plus rien. Cependant je ne compte pas l'abandonner, juste que les MaJ seront très espacées...

 _Guest 2_ : merci pour ta review, je ne peux pas te spoiler la fin, je la connais mais je ne l'ai pas écrite LOL.

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

 **Amour sauvage**

 **.**

Comme convenu, Ichigo arrête une date pour présenter officiellement son amant à sa famille. Le doute ainsi que la peur l'envahit. Grimmjow le met au pied du mur sans se poser la question du comment son petit ami va se débrouiller. Ce n'est pas dans ses préoccupations, lui veut s'imposer dans la vie de l'étudiant flamboyant. Qu'importe la manière du moment que tout leur entourage sache qu'ils sont ensemble – et plus particulièrement qu'ils s'appartiennent l'un à l'autre. Le comédien n'a pas hésité à présenter son amoureux à ses amis. En y repensant, il a jubilé un tantinet en voyant le visage d'Il Forte se décomposer. Grimmjow ou l'art d'aimer faire mal sans en avoir l'air… L'instinct de félin dirons-nous.

Les deux hommes s'apprêtent en s'habillant de manière élégante. Comme d'habitude l'étudiant a passé la nuit chez le comédien, délaissant le foyer familial. Il veut aller chez son père en compagnie de son amant et ne pas le laisser venir seul. Cette attention reste touchante seulement elle n'atténue pas la boule qui grossit au fond de son estomac pour remonter dans sa gorge. Il n'a pas parlé de Grimmjow à son père. Enfin si vaguement, en le nommant comme « copain » simplement. Isshin n'a pas tilté.

Cette tension va rendre dingue Ichigo, il ne cesse de se demander ce qu'il va dire et comment aborder le sujet délicat devant tous les membres de sa famille. Ses mains deviennent moites, il se les essuie sur son pantalon en regardant Grimmjow réajuster sa veste en sifflant. Pour lui les choses ont l'air d'aller.

— Reste pas planté là comme un piquet ! lui envoie ce dernier gaiement. Dépêche, on va arriver en retard.

Grimmjow rassemble ses affaires ainsi que les clefs de sa voiture et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Ichigo sort de sa léthargie légumineuse et se précipite à sa suite.

Mince, il n'a toujours rien trouvé comme argumentaire.

Dans la voiture, le plus jeune observe son conducteur. Rien ne le dérange, pourtant il va rencontrer sa famille mais non, le bleuté reste égal à sa nature détachée. Parfois, on dirait que rien ne le touche. Il est concentré sur la route.

— Grim… se lance Ichigo l'air sérieux.

— Hum ?

— Je te demanderais de ne pas te montrer trop pressent, tu vois…

—Non, je vois pas.

— Bah, c'est-à-dire… Devant mon père évite de trop me coller, ça le choquerait.

— Tu crois que je vais te sauter dessus devant ta famille, tu me prends pour qui ?

— Non, ce n'est pas ce que je dis mais des fois tu peux être… Trop tactile.

— Et alors, il est où le problème ? Je n'ai pas le droit de toucher mon mec ?

— Mais je n'ai rien dit encore à mon père, il ne sait pas que je sors avec toi ! Alors n'en fais pas des tonnes ce soir c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Grimmjow détourne le regard juste ce qu'il faut pour l'observer en biais. Il émet un sifflement désabusé puis reprend sa conduite.

Ichigo stresse de plus en plus.

Le cascadeur se gare devant la petite maison, toutes les lumières sont allumées à l'intérieur. En sortant de la voiture, Ichigo écarte le col de sa chemise avec son index, il manque d'air tout à coup. Il n'a rien prévu comme discours pour introduire Grimmjow dans la famille… La soirée risque d'être animée. Le rouquin pénètre dans l'entrée en premier en chantonnant un « salut » bien audible. Yuzu surgit dans le vestibule en accourant vers son grand frère les bras écartés. Elle lui saute dans les bras.

— Ichigo ! Te voilà ! Papa, Karin venez !

L'audition du jeune homme vient de perdre quelques décibels.

— Moi aussi je suis content de te voir.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de tes journées, pourquoi tu ne rentres plus à la maison ?

Ichigo affiche un sourire sincère mais désolé ne trouvant rien à répliquer pour l'instant. Ce moment de flottement est vite interrompu par la voix tonitruante d'Isshin qui à son tour écarte ses bras pour embrasser son fils. Comme toujours, son accolade est réduite à néant lorsqu'il se fracasse le nez contre les planches de bois. Son fiston d'amour vient de l'esquiver.

— Comment tu accueilles ton papounet enfin ! se plaint-il en se massant la zone douloureuse.

Son attention se porte sur cette grande silhouette masculine qui se tient devant la porte.

— Bonsoir monsieur Jaggerjack, ravi de voir que vous vous portez bien.

L'aïeul tend sa main vers son invité.

— Tu te souviens de Grimmjow ? demande Ichigo étonné.

— Bien sûr enfin. Je me rappelle de mes patients tout de même, j'ai un sens de l'éthique, je suis un bon médecin.

— Bonsoir monsieur Kurosaki, je vais bien merci et vous-même ?

Grimmjow a cette expression narquoise qui en laisse plus d'un perplexe. On ne peut deviner s'il se moque du monde ou pas. Les deux hommes entament une discussion banale sur les formalités de politesse. Pendant qu'ils parlent, Isshin remarque ce bras entourant la taille de son fils, ce détail ne lui échappe pas et l'autre ne fait rien pour dissimuler leur lien flagrant. D'un coup, Yuzu tire son frère adoré par la manche et l'emmène au salon. Le père se gratte la barbe du menton en observant ce type. Quelque chose le dérange dans sa façon d'être.

Tout le monde s'assoit sur le divan et fauteuils en prenant l'apéritif. Isshin pose des dizaines de questions à son fils pour savoir s'il mange correctement, s'il dort suffisamment et s'il s'en sort à la fac. Grimmjow le serre plus près de son corps en pressant son bras autour de la taille du rouquin et répond à sa place.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas monsieur Kurosaki, votre fils est entre de bonnes mains, je veille sur tout.

Inutile de préciser qu'Ichigo est non seulement rouge de gêne vis-à-vis de son père mais aussi rouge de colère par rapport à son mec. Il lui avait pourtant stipulé de se tenir à carreau. Raté apparemment.

Ce n'est pas que les membres de la famille modeste trouvent la situation banale, seulement personne n'ose émettre un avis ou question. C'est certain que de cohabiter avec un homme n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus « banale ».

— Comment vous êtes vous connus ? questionne Isshin brisant cette ambiance bizarre.

Son air grave le reprend, Grimmjow ne pourra se défiler tant que ces iris sagaces l'examineront aussi durement.

— C'est un ami d'Ulquiorra, tu sais papa, mon pote de fac. Voilà on s'est connu grâce à lui, intervient Ichigo en parlant vite de manière à dévier le sujet.

Personne ne l'écoute de toute évidence, parce que les deux hommes continuent de se dévisager dangereusement, attentifs aux réactions de l'autre.

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé à toi Ichi mais à ton _ami_. Comment se fait-il que mon fils habite chez vous monsieur Jaggerjack ?

Grimmjow s'adosse au dossier du canapé, repose sa jambe droite sur l'autre et dévoile ses canines en se fendant d'un sourire carnassier.

— Il faut lui demander monsieur Kurosaki, après tout Ichi est adulte, il a vingt ans, il fait ce qu'il veut. Je l'héberge moi, c'est tout.

Ce type se fout de lui le plus naturellement du monde.

Ichigo se sent mal, en plus les gestes de son amant n'arrangent pas la situation, au contraire. Tout prouve qu'ils entretiennent une liaison, la situation dégénère pour son plus grand désarroi.

Karin les invite à passer à table. Soulagé, Ichigo se détend un peu mais une fois à table la tension redémarre. L'attitude provocante du bleuté n'arrange rien, il le fait bien exprès – ou peut être est-ce dans sa nature ? En tous les cas, le repas ne reflète pas un esprit de famille convivial. Cette fois-ci l'attention du patriarche se reporte sur le copain de son fils, il veut en savoir plus sur sa vie donc lui pose des centaines de questions. Grimmjow se plie facilement à l'interrogatoire sans être malpoli. Pour le plus grand soulagement de notre héros flamboyant, son père ne dévie pas sur le sujet tendancieux… Il n'entre pas dans le vif du sujet, respectueux de son intimité.

A un moment donné, avant le dessert, Ichigo aide à débarrasser la table. Seul avec son père dans la cuisine, ce dernier en profite pour lui glisser au creux de l'oreille.

— Tu es heureux fils ?

Surpris, les yeux ronds, la stature stoïque il répond.

— Oui papa, je le suis.

— C'est tout ce qui compte.

La tête du rouquin se vide. Cette réaction, il ne l'aurait pas prévu pour tout l'or du monde. Son père sait rester à sa place quand il le faut, ou plutôt non, il sait temporiser ses élans quand la situation le demande. Isshin étonnera toujours sa progéniture. Qui est heureuse d'avoir un père comme le sien.

— Merci papa.

Le médecin tapote le dos de son fils en plissant ses yeux et en souriant. Un sourire tendre comme seuls les pères peuvent offrir.

— Si par malheur un jour tu ne l'es plus, n'hésite pas à venir me voir.

— Promis oui. J'avais…

— Allons, allons ! Servons le dessert je meurs de faim et puis j'adore les petites douceurs de cette pâtisserie. La boulangère est si mignonne !

Encore une fois, le brun désamorce le malaise en redevenant le trublion que tout le monde connaît. A croire que faire le pitre est une seconde nature. Quant à Ichigo, il se sent soulagé par l'acceptation de son père. Il ne le juge pas, n'émet pas d'avis sur Grimmjow seulement laisse une porte ouverte au cas où…

La soirée se poursuit entre légèreté et méfiance. Le bleuté reste un inconnu qui vole le cœur d'Ichigo, il ne doit pas le briser.

~OOoOO~

Le fil de l'année se poursuit, désormais la vie d'Ichigo est réglée comme du papier à musique. Depuis qu'il s'est mis en couple avec son roi déchu, son univers tourne autour de lui. C'est que le jeune homme possède un caractère entier, il donne tout sans concession, son amour comme son amitié. Normal que son cœur appartienne à sa panthère, d'ailleurs il ne voudrait l'offrir à personne d'autre. L'été est déjà là, ses vacances également. Pendant le premier mois, Ichigo travaille dans une boutique un peu spéciale sous la direction d'Ikumi Unagiya, femme au tempérament de feu. Ses journées sont bien remplies, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Quand il arrive en retard, sa patronne se charge de lui remonter les bretelles. Quand il fait une ânerie aussi et même quand il ne fait rien de particulier. Néanmoins, Ichigo aime se rendre tous les jours dans cette boutique, sa chef le materne aussi, ce qui lui rappelle vaguement sa mère.

Grimmjow est occupé de son côté à enchaîner les castings, tournages pour des séries télévisées, ne pouvant emmener son amant en vacance. Combien de disputes se sont déchaînées entre eux ? Des dizaines. Personne ne veut lâcher du lest, forcément cela dégénère. Rien de méchant, mais tout de même, l'étudiant aussi assoit sa position au sein de son couple. Il fait valoir son point de vue. Pour se venger, il passe la seconde moitié de ses vacances à trainer avec ses amis comme au bon vieux temps.

Orihime ne s'exprime toujours pas sur son ressenti par rapport à toute cette histoire, Ichigo pense qu'elle a tourné la page. La bande d'amis sort quasiment tous les jours ensemble pour déjeuner, se balader, aller à des concerts ouverts ou faire du basket. Le soir, il rentre tard parfois à la tombée de la nuit. Il est comme tous les jeunes gens de son âge : insouciant et désinvolte. Enfin en apparence, parce que notre héros garde sa part de gravité à chaque instant, soucieux des gens qu'il aime. Il sait qu'il délaisse ses amis, mais comment allier vie de couple et sociale quand son partenaire accapare tout son temps ?

Ichigo ne peut se plaindre, il a absolument tout ce dont il désire. Sa vie est parfaite. Démonstratif, il n'hésite pas à choyer son homme quand l'envie lui en prend. Son amant aussi sait faire preuve de désintéressement en lui montrant l'étendue de sa dévotion. Grimmjow l'entoure d'affection, de protection. Dès que quelqu'un lui cherche querelle, le bleuté se met en travers de son chemin. Dès qu'une fille l'approche de trop près, il se charge de la remettre à sa place avec perte et fracas. Leur relation demeure fusionnelle, l'un ne voit pas l'avenir sans l'autre.

* * *

Ce soir en rentrant de chez Chad, Ichigo ne trouve personne dans le salon. Cependant, au loin il entend l'eau de la douche couler. Mine coquine et sourire goguenard, il se rend à pas de loup jusque dans la salle de bain. Effectivement, son copain est bien sous la douche en train de se frictionner avec son gel qu'affectionne tant le rouquin. Ce parfum rafraichissant ensorcelle son odorat. De plus, la vue de la nudité du bleuté floutée par la vitre de la douche, stimule sa libido. L'autre entend du bruit, il hausse la voix tout en continuant de se laver.

— Ichi c'est toi ?

Taquin, ce dernier ne répond pas et enlève ses vêtements un à un sans bruit. Ils tombent à ses pieds. Ichigo se contient pour ne pas laisser échapper un rire amusé, et se faufile sous la douche. Doucement, il fait glisser le panneau en verre et rentre dans la cabine. Instantanément, ses bras se nouent autour de la taille puissante de Grimmjow qui est positionné dos à lui. La bouche d'Ichigo virevolte entre les omoplates tandis que ses mains s'activent sur les abdominaux.

— Oh oui c'est toi… Petit vicieux, chuchote le comédien de sa voix suave.

Voir et sentir ce corps absolument parfait sous ses doigts, enflamme le roux. Il ne se lasse pas de cette promiscuité, de suite excité, il embrasse de façon plus marquée la peau biscuitée de son homme. Ce dernier penche sa tête en arrière en expirant un râle de contentement tout en prenant le poignet d'Ichigo et en dirigeant sa main sur son membre à demi-dur.

— Touche-moi.

Grimmjow et sa manie de donner des ordres…

Ichigo s'exécute bien gentiment en souriant contre le dos musclé. Il aime lui obéir quand ses directives se révèlent être aussi tentantes. L'humidité de l'air ambiant associé à la chaleur extrême leur fait tourner la tête. Pire qu'au hammam, les corps se recouvrent de fines gouttelettes de sueur. En plus la température de l'eau ne va pas aller dans le sens contraire. Le cascadeur pousse des gémissements rauques appréciant les attentions du rouquin. Il sait y faire c'est indiscutable. A son tour, celui-ci appelle son homme en prononçant son prénom. Sa main va de plus en plus vite, la peau fine glisse entre ses doigts et lui procure une immense satisfaction : celle de tenir le plaisir de Grimmjow à bout portant. Les hanches du bleuté vont à la rencontre de cette main espiègle qui le touche. Il est chaud-bouillant sans même avoir entamé des préliminaires plus poussés. Il barre le poignet d'Ichigo, stoppe tout mouvement et se retourne en plaquant ses grandes mains sur le visage antagoniste. Il pousse son amant avec le poids de son corps contre la paroi de verre, la cabine tremble un peu. L'impact a été rude.

Grimmjow remonte ses mains sur les tempes puis dans les cheveux carottes. Leurs regards s'accrochent dans une intensité absolue. Le désir qu'ils éprouvent ressurgit à travers les iris de chaque. Dans un à-coup violent, le bleuté se plaque contre le bassin d'Ichigo, surpris il pousse un cri de plaisir.

— Tu as envie ? demande le dominant.

Ichigo halète, articulant un « oui » à peine audible.

— Comme ça ? ajoute le premier en buttant une nouvelle fois son bassin contre celui du rouquin.

— Ah ! Oui, Grim… Continue…

Le souffle brulant du comédien bat contre la peau de son cou. Il prend le temps de le rendre fou à son tour en le faisant languir. Ses lèvres survolent ce derme nacré sans jamais le toucher vraiment. Seul un souffle chaud caresse Ichigo. Il est à bout déjà, secouant sa tête de gauche à droite tout en gémissant. Grimmjow ondule contre son corps, laisse la place à sa langue qui retrace la ligne de sa mâchoire pour remonter sur sa joue.

— C'est quoi que tu veux Ichi, hum ? Dis-le.

Le pauvre ne parvient pas à articuler ce qu'il désire, d'ailleurs son cerveau ne fonctionne plus. Le corps de son amant contre le sien le happe déjà dans un océan de dépravation vertigineux. Sa verge frotte contre la sienne provoquant des frissons ardents sur tout son bas ventre.

— Embrasse-moi, le supplie l'étudiant.

— Non, non, non. Je n'ai pas envie. Est-ce que tu le mérites petite fraise ?

— Oui…

La voix éraillée du roux se casse dans un murmure affaibli. Son homme le rend dingue à le dominer de la sorte. Il a l'impression de devenir une simple chose à la merci d'un amant tyrannique mais merveilleusement doué. Et Grimmjow continue de se frotter inlassablement à lui. Dans un mouvement involontaire et emporté par l'excitation, Ichigo ne se contient plus, il se cogne la tête contre la paroi ne sachant plus comment maîtriser son corps. Il a envie de sentir son compagnon partout en même temps, qu'il le contrôle sur la totalité de son être.

— Grim… implore Ichigo en se mordant les lèvres.

Ce dernier saisit les cheveux roux en faisant basculer sa tête qui frappe encore une fois la douche. Il le tient à distance.

— Oui, quoi ?

Ichigo se mord les lèvres sachant pertinemment ce qu'attend son partenaire. Seulement il ne veut pas le dire, pas de cette manière cela le gêne. La langue de Grimmjow s'évertue à rompre la dernière barrière de décence qu'il possède encore. Elle parcourt la totalité de son torse de haut en bas en titillant ses boutons de chair, puis les délaisse sans état d'âme.

— Prends-moi, maintenant.

Grimmjow donne à nouveau un puissant à-coup qui enflamme et bride le plaisir de son amant.

— Pas comme ça.

— Grim, s'il te plait, non…

— Pas comme ça, tu le sais, demande-le moi autrement. Après tout, tu as été vilain en m'abandonnant ce soir. Implore-moi.

Tête baissée contre son buste, bras enroulés autour du cou du bleuté, Ichigo consent et abdique.

— Baise-moi.

Les pupilles du fauve se dilatent de bonheur, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent dans un sourire de prédateur et sa langue passe dessus. Comblé et satisfait, à son tour il réplique.

— Voilà Ichi c'est mieux, bien mieux !

D'une impulsion bestiale il lui relève le menton, le prend dans un baiser et place sa jambe sur son bras qu'il appuie sur la paroi de verre.

Ainsi exposé, l'étudiant s'attend à la suite. Elle arrive une seconde plus tard sous l'aspect d'une déchirure cuisante. Grimmjow ne l'a pas préparé, absorbé par son envie. L'autre le mord pendant qu'ils s'embrassent impuissant face à cette douleur écrasante. Heureusement elle ne dure pas longtemps, le plaisir la remplace aussitôt. Entre les coups de reins de son homme, Ichigo devient poupée de chair, son corps cogne au rythme de ceux-ci. Après tout, il l'a voulu et bien il l'a eu…

Les deux amants font l'amour au milieu de la pluie diluvienne de la douche qui s'abat sur eux. Trempés et pourtant fiévreux, la sensation de l'eau qui coule sur leurs peaux leur procure une émotion de plus. La moiteur amplifie la chaleur qu'ils éprouvent, tout est décuplé dans ce minuscule espace.

Grimmjow ravage littéralement Ichigo qui hurle son plaisir. C'est indécent, il est absolument indécent. Non content de brouiller l'esprit du comédien, ce petit perfide en redemande sans cesse. Ils s'harmonisent incroyablement bien entre passion, déchaînement et sensualité.

Qui a dit que l'amour avec un fauve n'était pas sans risque ?

L'étudiant l'apprend à ses dépends, surtout au moment ou Grimmjow le mord à la clavicule et s'enfonce dans les affres de sa pudeur.

Il ne se sent vivant que quand son amant despotique le remplit aussi sauvagement. Epuisés et repus, ils se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête d'Ichigo reposant contre une épaule puissante. Grimmjow l'embrasse tendrement sur son front et caresse sa chevelure.

— Tu es formidable Ichi… Des surprises comme ça, j'en veux bien tous les jours.

Lui se contente de passer et repasser ses mains sur le dos de son mâle en savourant les restes de leurs ébats.

(suite...)


	15. Changement de direction

**Chapitre 15**

 **Changement de direction**

 **.**

La rentrée s'annonce en ce jour de septembre. Pratiquement dix mois que les jeunes gens sortent ensemble. Pendant les vacances, Ichigo habitait à plein temps chez son amant, là il décide de rentrer chez son père pour ne pas laisser sa famille de côté. Il aura bien le temps de lui consacrer des moments intimes. Ses études sont importantes, il démarre sa dernière année.

La dernière ligne droite en somme, avant de s'envoler de ses propres ailes. Ichigo aspire à devenir artiste, un peintre reconnu vivant de ses toiles. Mais le marché du travail est rude, ses rêves le rattrapent. Il sait qu'il devra s'orienter ailleurs en attendant de concrétiser sa passion. C'est l'année de toutes les prises de décisions importantes. Pour l'heure, il rejoint sa petite bande devant le portail de l'université. Quelque chose le frappe instantanément. L'allure d'Orihime – son ex – a quelque peu changé. Dorénavant, elle laisse ses cheveux détachés. Sa cascade rousse dégringole tout le long de son dos pour mourir à la cambrure de ses reins. Son visage a l'air plus sombre aussi, plus grave. Mais ses yeux reflètent toujours cette myriade de couleurs aux accents de cendre. Elle a évolué.

Ils se saluent tous en étant heureux de se retrouver. Chad aussi est là, égal à lui-même dans la droiture de sa silhouette haute. Ils parlent puis vont s'enquérir de leur emploi du temps auprès du secrétariat. Cette année, la diversité des cours se fait moindre, ils ont acquis tout ce qui pouvait leur servir en tant que futurs artistes. Ils doivent néanmoins choisir une option qui sera leur principale et qui leur servira de tremplin pour leur carrière. Ichigo se gratte la tête ne sachant que prendre. Heureusement, ils ont plus d'une semaine pour réfléchir.

La journée se passe normalement, entre cours et intercours. A un moment donné, Ichigo croise Ulquiorra venant en sens inverse. Son visage semble fermé hermétiquement encore plus que la normale. Il marche droit devant lui, Ichigo se met en travers de son chemin, pose sa main sur la poitrine du noiraud pour le stopper.

— Hey, salut Ulquiorra, tu vas bien ? On n'est pas ensemble cette année en cours, dommage.

— Salut Ichigo. Je vais bien, merci. Normal, j'ai déjà demandé ma matière principale, peu de monde la pratique.

— Ah oui, c'est quoi ?

— Modelage et forge. J'ai envie d'approfondir mes connaissances en sculpture.

— Vraiment ? C'est surprenant, je pensais que tu voulais t'orienter vers la peinture !

— Ce n'est pas exclu, rien ne m'empêche de le faire plus tard. Cette année j'ai envie d'autre chose, c'est tout.

— Tu as de la chance, moi je ne sais pas dans quoi m'orienter… Au fait, ça fait un bout de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu, quoi de neuf ?

— Rien.

— Il faudra qu'on se fasse une soirée les deux, qu'en penses-tu ? Avec Grim aussi d'ailleurs.

— On verra.

Ulquiorra ne change pas, toujours secret quoi qu'il advienne. Il ne parle pas de lui, ne s'étend pas sur sa personne.

— Il te passe le bonjour ! ajoute Ichigo en souriant.

— Bien. Tu lui transmettras le mien.

Les lacs placides le détaillent un bref instant avant de s'accrocher sur un autre plan. L'étudiant taciturne poursuit sa route. Un malaise s'empare du deuxième. Quelque chose le chagrine, Ulquiorra semble fermé, outre le fait d'afficher son air blasé. Peut être insensible, il ne trouve pas le mot exact pour le définir. Ichigo le regarde partir en réfléchissant, il n'a même pas demandé comment Grimmjow allait, alors qu'ils sont amis de longue date. Quelque chose cloche mais quoi ? En tous les cas, cette année les deux ex coéquipiers seront séparés, point de doute.

* * *

A la maison, Ichigo tente de se concentrer en lisant les différentes brochures de l'école pour se donner une idée de ce qu'il veut faire. Son cœur lui dicte la peinture mais sa raison, une option plus conforme à la réalité du travail. Il ne parvient pas à rester appliqué avec son téléphone qui sonne toutes les demi-heures. Entre ses amis et son amant, tous ce sont donnés le mot pour le harceler. Bien sûr, Grimmjow s'impatiente entre ses nombreux textos et messages sur son répondeur. Pourtant, il le sait qu'Ichigo a besoin de se recentrer sur ses études ! Non, l'homme plus âgé n'en fait qu'à sa tête, lui demandant quand est-ce qu'il va venir à la maison.

Ichigo regarde son cellulaire intensément. Grimmjow ne va pas sortir de l'écran, seulement l'obsession de l'étudiant est telle qu'il ne peut pas se défaire de l'emprise de son amant. Lui aussi ressent le besoin viscéral de le voir, de le toucher, de l'embrasser. La passion des débuts perdure pour tous deux. Soudain, la sonnerie le fait sursauter sur sa chaise. Mince, un appel.

Sans regarder de qui il provient, Ichigo répond le cœur battant.

— Allo…

— _Ouais, Ichi c'est moi._

— Grim. Tu vas bien ?

— _Ouais ça peut aller. Tu fais quoi ?_

— Je suis sur mes formulaires d'inscription pour la fac, tu sais je t'en ai parlé. Je dois choisir une matière et ça me prend la tête. Et toi tu fais quoi ?

— _Je rentre du sport. Viens, j'ai envie de te voir._

Ichigo sourit à travers son combiné. La franchise de son homme le déroutera toujours. Quelque part, il aime se sentir important aux yeux du bleuté.

— Moi aussi j'ai envie de te voir mais pas ce soir. Je passerais demain, ok ?

Silence au bout du fil…

Ce mutisme devient lourd au fil des secondes écoulées. Grimmjow ne répond pas, seul son souffle bruyant traduit sûrement son énervement.

— Grim, comprends-moi, je dois passer du temps avec ma famille et travailler tranquille…

— _Dis tout de suite que je t'empêche de le faire !_

— Non enfin ! Si mais… C'est parce que tu sais aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'on se retrouve les deux on passe notre soirée à autre chose. Tu vois ce que je veux dire… Là j'ai besoin de lire ces brochures, c'est le début d'année, ça ira mieux dans quinze jours, trois semaines.

Encore une fois, le silence plombe la conversation. Ichigo sait que son amoureux se contient pour ne pas exploser. Ce qui ne traduit rien de bon non plus.

— _Fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fous_ , conclut-il en raccrochant au nez du jeune étudiant.

Interloqué, Ichigo regarde l'écran noir de son téléphone, la bouche ouverte. Ca pour une conversation, c'en était une de premier niveau !

Grimmjow détient une emprise sur lui c'est indéniable, car le roux se sent confus et embêté. Son souhait n'est pas de contrarier son amant. En plus tout ceci se manifeste absurde parce que lui aussi a besoin de le voir. Mais il pourrait se mettre un peu à sa place et le laisser respirer quelques jours afin qu'il puisse se concentrer sur ses études. Ce n'est pas demander la lune tout de même.

Ichigo pose son cellulaire à l'autre bout du bureau tout en continuant sa lecture et ses recherches. Il pèse le pour et le contre, se renseigne sur les débouchés en surfant sur internet. Finalement, il rejoint son père et ses sœurs pour dîner. Les babillages des membres de sa famille le divertissent, seulement dans un coin de sa tête, sa préoccupation demeure sa brouille avec son copain. Rien ne l'accapare plus que l'humeur de son homme. Ichigo s'assombrit, il a envie de lui parler. Il se lève en débarrassant son assiette et remonte aussitôt dans sa chambre. De suite, il compose le numéro du seul être de ce monde capable de le renverser comme cela.

Au bout de cinq sonneries toujours pas de réponse. Que fabrique-t-il ? Maintenant les rôles s'inversent puisque c'est au tour d'Ichigo de harceler son petit ami. Enfin il décroche d'une humeur massacrante en braillant comme un veau.

— _Quoi putain !?_

— Grim, c'est moi…

— _Ichi, c'est toi,_ répond le bleuté en adoucissant le timbre de sa voix.

Sur le coup de l'emportement, il n'a pas pensé à vérifier qui l'appelait.

— Je n'arrête pas de penser à tout à l'heure, poursuit l'étudiant. Je n'aime pas quand on se dispute, pourquoi tu m'as raccroché au nez comme ça ?

— _Parce que tu ne veux pas me voir. Point, inutile de discuter pendant mille ans._

— Si j'ai envie enfin, tu déformes mes propos !

— _Bon, Ichi on ne va pas repartir là-dessus. Si tu m'appelles pour ne rien me dire et ne pas venir c'est pas la peine. On verra plus tard._

— Non attends !

Ichigo s'emporte parce qu'il sait que son buté de petit copain va encore lui raccrocher à la barbe.

— _Quoi encore !?_

— Je viendrais chez toi demain, promis.

— _Et pour ce soir ?_

— Pour ce soir non je te l'ai dit. En plus il est tard.

— _Ouais… Bon, bosse bien à demain._

— Oui, à demain Grim je pense à toi.

Il n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un bip lui indique que son interlocuteur a raccroché. Encore. On peut reconnaître au cascadeur son tempérament bourru, il est brut de décoffrage, n'admettant pas qu'on aille contre ses attentes. Ichigo sait parfaitement qu'ils ne vont pas se quitter pour si peu, toutefois il ne contrôle pas l'inquiétude qui l'envahit. C'est amour dévastateur l'épuise nerveusement. Avec Grimmjow c'est tout ou rien, donnant, prenant sans concession. Il veut tout de son jeune amant. Après tout, on ne refuse rien à un roi n'est-ce pas ? C'est le cœur lourd et la tête remplie de question qu'Ichigo s'endort dans un sommeil confus.

* * *

Le lendemain, il se rend chez son amant le soir venu afin de renouer le contact. Même si celui-ci n'est pas rompu. Comme d'habitude, ils se réconcilient sur l'oreiller. Et puis sur la table de la cuisine, et encore sur le tapis du salon pour finir contre le mur du couloir. Ils s'abreuvent de la peau de chacun dès que l'occasion leur ait donné. Leur amour les consume dans une spirale de sentiments exacerbés.

Grimmjow fait du bien autant que du mal à Ichigo et ce, depuis le début. Quelques fois ses remarques le blessent, son détachement dès qu'il lui tient tête également. Mais du côté du cascadeur qu'en est-il ?

Ce dernier ne contient pas cette rage qui se loge dans ses entrailles. Toute sa vie sa violence l'a conduit à écarter les gens de sa personne. La plupart du temps il s'en moque car elles ne lui apportaient pas de réels bénéfices. Ce n'est clairement pas le cas avec Ichigo.

Ichigo, la passion de sa vie. La seule chose qui le rende vivant. Grâce à lui, Grimmjow apprécie enfin son existence. Certes, elle se concrétise par des accès liés à ses tourments, seulement jamais il n'a levé la main sur qui que ce soit. Il préfère déverser sa furie sur les objets qui l'entourent ou encore dans le sport. Mais quand son amant ne lui donne pas signe de vie, quand il préfère passer ses moments avec sa famille ou amis, le bleuté perd tous ses moyens. Pourtant il tente de se calmer, de se raisonner. Ichigo va revenir, ce n'est pas la fin du monde s'il ne le voit pas pendant une journée. Et bien force et de constater que si, cela représente la fin du sien. Sans Ichigo tout est vide, dépeuplé et dénué d'intérêt. Ichigo apporte la vie et la joie surtout qui lui fait défaut.

Allongés dans le lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre, les deux hommes reprennent leurs esprits. Ils viennent de faire l'amour pour la énième fois de la soirée. Grimmjow repose son menton sur le front de son amant, tout en caressant de façon paresseuse son bras. Le plus jeune se calle contre le corps musclé en nichant sa tête contre la gorge de l'autre. Le cascadeur est si bouillant, il le réchauffe de tout son être. Ces moments tendres ne sont pas rares car après la folie destructrice de la passion, la douceur s'empare d'eux. Ca se passe toujours ainsi. Ichigo apprécie les élans de tendresse.

— Grim ? formule le roux d'une petite voix peu sûr de lui.

— Quoi ? répond son vis-à-vis en grognant.

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

La tête de Grimmjow s'écarte pour le regarder.

— Bien sûr, cette question alors !

— Dis-le-moi.

En fait, les deux amants se ressemblent sur de nombreux points. Ils ne peuvent vivre sans l'autre, centre de leur univers ; ils doutent de perdre l'autre et se noient dans un amour qui les surpasse. Mais le cascadeur est satisfait, pleinement même. Voir son petit ami avoir peur d'être privé de lui le ravit grandement. Les deux ont besoin de se rassurer. C'est avec un sourire narquois mais sincère qu'il lui répond en déposant un baiser sur son front.

— Je t'aime Ichigo, ça ne changera jamais.

Le rouquin relève la tête pour plonger dans ces lacs azurés, il y lit la véracité de ses propos. Grimmjow ne ment pas. Alors pour sceller cette promesse, Ichigo l'embrasse sur la bouche. Cela s'avère rare lorsque les deux hommes prononcent de vive voix la nature de leurs sentiments, ce qui rend la chose unique et belle. L'étudiant en profite, rassuré de détenir cet amour précieux.

~OOoOO~

Finalement après moultes réflexions et discussions avec son père, Ichigo a pris sa décision. Il suivra l'option animation numérique pour travailler dans l'audiovisuel. Cela lui permettra de s'engager dans la voie de la vie active et d'obtenir des revenus décents. Il a la tête sur les épaules, sachant pertinemment qu'à la sortie des Beaux-arts peu d'artistes arrivent à se faire un nom. Pour cela il faut des années de galère ou un carnet d'adresse bien fournis. Et il n'a pas cette seconde option en sa possession.

La bonne nouvelle c'est qu'il n'aura plus monsieur Kurotsuchi dans les pattes, par contre Keigo si encore. Il va suivre le même cours que lui. Il ne connaît pas son tuteur pour l'année qui va suivre, les plus folles rumeurs courent sur son compte.

Il s'installe dans une salle de cours assez petite puisque le groupe d'étudiant est éclaté selon les diverses options. Ichigo gribouille un dessin sur son bloc notes en écoutant d'une oreille distraite son ami qui babille gaiement. L'année va être longue… Il regrette le silence reposant d'Ulquiorra. Les jeunes gens continuent de discuter sans prêter la moindre attention à leur professeur qui vient d'entrer dans la pièce. Personne ne l'a remarqué. D'un coup, une voix d'une extrême sensualité se fait entendre. Tous relèvent la tête pour découvrir une jeune femme mince à la peau bronzée, avec de longs cheveux violines coiffés en queue haute. Elle ne paie pas de mine au premier abord mais dès qu'elle élève la voix, tous se taisent.

— Silence s'il vous plait ! Je me prénomme madame Shihōin Yoruichi, je serais votre professeur pour l'année à venir.

Elle marque un temps de pause et détaille l'assemblée de ses yeux de chat. Ils ont l'apparence de ceux des félins et luisent d'une malice pétillante. Puis elle reprend son monologue.

— Vous avez choisi de travailler dans le numérique, ce qui exige une discipline hors norme. Je vous préviens, je suis intransigeante et je réclame l'excellence dans mon cours. Je dis ça pour vous, pour réussir dans cette profession il faut du talent mais beaucoup de travail. Je n'aime pas les tire-au-flanc, est-ce clair ?

Personne ne répond et tout le monde se regarde.

— Est-ce clair ? réitère-t-elle en haussant le ton.

Quelques uns sursautent de leurs sièges. Ichigo reste impressionné par le charisme de cette femme. Sa silhouette menue cache une grande force de persuasion. Et là il se dit que troquer le cinglé pour la lieutenante n'est peut être pas une si bonne affaire que ça…

La journée se poursuit dans une nouvelle routine. Le soir, il rentre chez son père en essayant de se concentrer sur les directives que sa tutrice lui a donné.

(suite...)


End file.
